Do you regret it?
by Animeotaku1827
Summary: Sawada Takeyoshi was a corrupted boy stripped off his sanity ever since he was a little tyke. He will lead Vongola in another bloodshed one that may never revert Vongola back to its original form. But what choice did they have? He's the only heir left...Or is he? Soon, the true sky will be revealed. Ill/Abandoned Tsuna. Strong!Tsuna. MultiFlame!Tsuna. All27. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Do you regret it?

Chapter 1

Gokudera Hayato is a seventeen year old, handsome teen with the shiniest silver locks that was styled oddly to resemble an octopus. They extended to his neck with some strands resting on his porcelain face. He had the most beautiful, almond-shaped, emerald eyes that glistened in irritation, hate, and distrust. His facial features enhanced his handsome face, thin nose and lips that was always set in a permanent scowl that gives him a bad-boy attitude, having boys and girls alike, fawning over his handsome good looks.

Well, enough of how handsome he is, let's get back to the story… shall we?

Gokudera walked through the streets of Sicily with his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans, his back hunched and his face in its normal hateful scowls. He stopped and watched as he saw people interacting and smiling happily, with no problems whatsoever. He smiled sadly and continued on his way. He sighed. The town was already crowded and busy with people rushing to work, buying presents and decorations or just taking a stroll, enjoying the last clear sky before tonight. It was said to be snowing tonight.

Now, why would he be out walking? Simple. Escape the place that most people would call a_ Famiglia_. His eyebrows creased at the word as he let out a bittersweet smile creep on his face. He couldn't and wouldn't call _that-_ the word was spat out in distaste mentally- place as famiglia. That place could never be called a family. He didn't feel welcomed or loved at all. He felt like he was just a piece that was forever set to be controlled in a game of chess, despite him being one of the most important and strongest individual in Vongola.

That's right, the Vongola, the most notorious, influential, and strongest mafia families that existed in over four hundred years. It would have made Gokudera happy to be part of it, more so being a Guardian, but he hated it as much as he loved to leave the family, which by, mind you, quite a lot.

Gokudera was a bastard's child. His father was a mafia Don yet he was an illegitimate child to a deceased piano artist. He was scorned, neglected and despised. He was _different_ . He was a half-breed, well more like a quarter-breed, yet none was ever born like that in the mafia. Just because he had the blood of two different nationalities, he had been scorned and hated ever since he was born.

Gokudera was never given a chance to prove himself. He was always seen as rash, violent and ill-tempered. None knew that this was his way of building a wall to protect him from insults and wrathful gazes. None knew or ever tried to get to know the _real_ him. He wanted people to know that he was more than just a bastard's child. He was more than a brash and loud teenager. He was much more than that. He just wanted someone to accept him.

So, he built up a reputation. He learned how to use dynamites and practiced them until it became his expertise. He defeated many of mafia families that dared challenge and ridicule him by his own power. He made a name in the underground world as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. He was happy. If he was strong, maybe, just maybe, someone may finally accept him…

Yet that wasn't the case. He was still hated and rejected of a spot in a family. He didn't care if they were illegal or not, he just wanted someone to accept him but also love him like he was a part of the family. Yet every time he turned to new families, when one lands their eyes on his face that was filled with hope, rejects him immediately and crushes the little hope that glistened in his eyes. He tried and tried until he finally got accepted.

Vongola accepted him in the family, and he was ecstatic at first. He was finally going to be happy. Yet he only found out how wrong he was the second he met the new soon-to-be-boss of Vongola. He was ridiculed and insulted at first meeting yet he put up with it, finding out that his half-brother was here, made him feel hope. However, it was crushed seeing how he was treated by everyone else. Again, he was treated differently. He was back to being a bastard's child.

His half-brother, G, loved him as well as the CEDEF leader , Giotto, yet that wasn't enough. Everyone practically seethed as soon as they see him that he began to hat Vongola, as well as thinking that he'll never find his happiness…So he wanted to escape Vongola. He wanted to just stay away. He longs for someone to just love and accept him. He wanted people to see the real him and look beyond him being an illegitimate child.

Gokudera sighed as he reached a dark alleyway. He continued walking until he saw a lone can sitting on the damp and cold stone-tiled, cemented floor and picked it up. He scowled an unholy frown. The thought of even having to hear the name Vongola makes his stomach churn. He squashed the metal can between his palms and casually threw it in the dumpster. He turned to away and walked out of the alleyway… of course not before bumping into someone. "Watch where ya goin', ya brat!" shouted a gruff and haughty voice.

Gokudera glared as the person, the leader, he presumed, scowled at him. Suddenly, a split-eating grin stretched across that scar-filled face. "Well, since ya injured me… you need to pay for the hospital bills!" he mocked as his lackeys laughed together with him, bending over like what he said was the funniest thing on earth.

'_No maiming… No maiming… No maiming'_ thought Gokudera as he settled for insulting the ugly looking, wannabe Mafioso. "Why don't you watch where you're going, fucker!... And I never knew you were so weak! Getting injured because someone bumped into you! Pathetic weakling!" shouted Gokudera as he glared at them rebelliously and tucked his arms back into his pants.

The leader blushed in embarrassment but quickly regained his posture and glared wrathfully at Gokudera. "What the fuck did you say!?" he growled as he towered above Gokudera together with his lackeys. " Wow!" exclaimed Gokudera in fake awe. "I never knew you were deaf as well! That's amazing! Weak and deaf!" stated Gokudera sarcastically. He didn't feel threatened at all. Compared to the mafia he fought, these wannabes were just a speck of dust. They don't even compare to him.

The leader snapped his head as he grabbed Gokudera by the throat and lifted him up. Said silver-haired boy acted to be in pain and was wheezing. Gokudera wrapped his hands around the leader's tan and muscled arm trying to pry it off his throat. The leader leaned in and looked at Gokudera in the eye, watching those emerald-green eyes flash in pain. "Listen here" he growled as his voice went an octave lower. "You better watch your words… you never know what kind of people you meet" he said as he turned around to face his lackeys. "Right guys?" he asked with an ugly smile. Said lackeys nodded in agreement. "Right, boss!" said lackey number one. "You are fucked dude! That's what you get for insulting boss!" followed lackey number two as they both began to laugh. The said boss had a sudden boost of confidence as he began to laugh with them, momentarily forgetting Gokudera.

Gokudera watched this interaction with amusement hidden in his eyes. It's not like his weak, but this was his orders. He couldn't attack normal civilians, no matter how much they pretend to be in the mafia. He has a lot of experience and he can differentiate real mafia and fake mafia. These people were fake. Yet that doesn't mean he can't feel pain, NO. He can fell the air being forcefully taken out of his lungs with his throat burning like it was on fire. His eyes were beginning to become blurry as a poll of tears began collecting in his eyes. He needed air and he needed it right now.

So, he did what the first thing that popped up in his mind. Kick the guy where it hurts, HARD. He swung his left knee and kneed the leader in his groin. Said leader dropped Gokudera unceremoniously onto the ground as he began clutching his dear groin, his lackeys running up to the fallen leader who looked to be in great agony, leaving Gokudera on his hands and knees as he clutched his chest and forcefully breathed in air. _'Sweet air!' _he thought.

Gokudera looked from the corner of his eyes and saw the leader finally gaining the sense back in his private area-that he needed to have babies, which I doubt, will never happen- and stood up with the help of his lackeys. He glared at his lackeys as he punched both of them in the stomach, both landing with a thud and clutching their stomachs, coughing out some blood as well. "If this ever comes out, I'll kill both of you… Understand?" he growled as the lackeys nodded fearfully. He turned to Gokudera and said in a voice that was trying to be intimidating but sounded like ha had diarrhea. "That's the last straw kid… you are dead." He said as he raised his fists, but momentarily stopped and turned towards his lackeys and kicked them. "What are you waiting for!? Stand up and kick his ass!" he shouted as both lackeys stood up and advanced towards Gokudera with both fists raised.

Gokudera sighed. There was no way out of this. He shrugged mentally. Well, he'll just agitate them more then. If he was going to get beaten up, then he'll insult them more. "N-Never… k-knew…y-you…w-were..ugly…a-as…w-well, b-baldy" he wheezed. He wasn't thoroughly back to his senses after being choked. So he smiled a bitter smile as he felt a fist connect with his face.

xxXX00O00XXxx

Three figures stepped out of the alleyway, looking smug like they had just won the lottery. Gokudera watched as the three left him on the dark alleyway, bleeding, bruised and beaten. He looked back to see if they were completely gone before trying to stand up, using the building wall as support. But a sharp pain caused him to fall down on his stomach. He was now facing the colorful street that was decorated with variety of colored lights. A giant tree placed at the very middle of the street with people gathering around and singing merrily, snow falling down on his bloodied figure.

He laughed humorlessly. He was going to die today. With the frosty snow falling on him and his injuries getting worse by the minute, he wouldn't be surprised if his system just breaks down. He was already feeling his breathing getting worse as he winced at every sharp pain caused by him trying to breath. He watched was blurry images of people looked at him in pity, but not trying to help him. They were all fake. Everyone was just fake. They already saw him in agony yet none tried to help.

He smiled bitterly as he looked up the midnight sky that was glistening with pure, white stars. Yeah, he'll just die. After all, no one will miss him. He was just a bastard's child and a nobody. Sleep sounded good. A sleep in which he will never wake up. Yeah, he'll do just that.

Gokudera felt his eyes getting heavier yet didn't fight the sleepiness that was washing over him. But before he could fully closed his eyes, he saw a figure running towards him and felt warm and comforting arms surround his body.

_**END**_


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! 17 favorites, 32 follows and 2 reviews in one day! I love you guys so much! I was literally screaming my head off and my mom was just giving me this look like 'What-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-my-daughter-look-i-think-she-needs-a-pyschiatrist-look' hah…. Well since you all made me happy… here's the next chappie! And *gives virtual cookie* a cookie for all you lots!**

**Now, on with the chappie!**

Chapter 2

When Gokudera woke up, he expected himself to be welcomed into the gates of heaven or back to where he was beaten brutally. To tell you the truth, he was expecting the former. Going to heaven where people live on clouds and then be welcomed with angels flying around in their diapers with all the cheesy harp music around playing…Ehem. Well he did have quite an imagination and he admits that he actually wanted to go there. At least there, he would be welcomed and loved, not unlike the crazy piece of shit that people live in called world.

"Fuck" he cursed underneath his breath. He felt like shit. He sounded like shit. He wouldn't even be surprised if he looked like shit as well. He tried to sit up straight yet fell back down the bed when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He sighed, before narrowing his eyes. Bed? Since when did streets have bed? And since when was snow warm? He turned his head to observe his surroundings.

It looked like he was in a bedroom. '_No shit that's why it had a bed' _The room itself was dark. But because Gokudera was used to the darkness, he could see quite clearly. Across the bed laid a small, brown coffee table with a vase set place in the middle. He can't exactly see the flowers but he can smell lavender. At the left of the coffee table was a large, study desk that was in front of the blue-colored curtain, no doubt covering the window. There were no pictures and the room was quite bare, yet it was oddly… homey.

Gokudera scowled. He needed to get out of here. What if this was an enemy territory? He'd be damned. He forced himself to sit upright, ignoring the sharp pains it caused down his chest and stomach and carefully limped to the door. He twisted the knob quietly, making sure not to make a sound. With the door opening abruptly, a flash of light invaded his vision as Gokudera immediately closed his eyes and started blinking them, trying to get use of the lighting.

Once that was done, he looked left and right, noticing that it was only a quiet, and bare hallway. He started to walk carefully and stealthily towards the source of the light and stopped when he was in front of the stairs. His nose perked up as he smelled the sweet aroma of food. His eyebrows creased. '_Is the enemy really this careless' _he thought as he began, slowly going down the stairs. But because he was injured, he tripped on the last step. _'Cazzo!*' _he cursed in his mind as he heard steps nearing him.

He readied himself for a fight and felt, small thin hands grab his arms. He turned to glare at the person but stopped in his tracks as his jaw unhinged. There stood a person kneeling down in front of him with worried eyes that looked like an exact copy of the CEDEF leader of Vongola, Giotto di Vongola. Yet he had some difference in appearance. Instead of golden, blonde gravity-defying hair and sapphire eyes, this person had bluish white gravity-defying hair with streaks of silver linings and looking like it was the softest thing on earth.

His eyes was what caught most of Gokudera's attention. It was beautiful shades of different blues. It was mostly sapphire but it contrasted with lighter blue at the middle that became even lighter blue at the bottom. Amber and gold hue was shimmering vibrantly in his eyes and it looked like sunset in the sky. His eyes fitted the role of sky perfectly. It glistened in worry and he felt accepted…_'like a true sky' _thought Gokudera.

The person in front of him tilted his head and somehow, Gokudera understood what the person was trying to convey, '_Are you okay?'_ is clearly plastered in those eyes. Gokudera felt his breath hitch as he stared into those warm eyes with disbelief, this was the first time anyone ever asked him if he was alright. Even with normal citizens, he was plainly and bluntly ignored, sometimes thrown with disapproving gazes and scowls. It was the first time he heard those words. And he couldn't believe that those simple words could make him spill out like a dam that had been filled up with so much water.

Tears burst like a broken dam as he let out all his pain, all his agony, they were being let out and it was all because of this person. Oddly enough, the said person just hugged him and let him cry into his shirt. Gokudera couldn't believe it. The wall that he'd been building up for years had been broken in a matter of minutes by this stranger that conveyed his words through his actions. And to him, the stranger looked strong and fragile at the same time. He couldn't get how the person conveyed everything he had wanted to hear just by looking at him straight in the eye. To him, this was a power that he'd never imagine to be so powerful.

xxXX00O00XXxx

Awkward. That was all Gokudera could describe the situation. Just really awkward, was all he could say. He and the stranger was now sitting on the dining room table with the food laid down in front of them. There was a variety of them, ranging from pasta to chicken, meat to beef, steak to pork, and oddly enough, there were some Japanese and French cuisines as well, such as tempura, sushi, and brioche as well as meringues. Gokudera looked up and his emerald eyes met with captivating golden, blue eyes. He blushed as he looked back down his lap.

This was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened in his life. He had probably looked like a big cry-baby in front of this person. He never felt so embarrassed and shy before. This wasn't like him._ 'Get a grip on yourself, Gokudera!... This isn't like you!' _he shouted in his mind. What should he do now? He spilled out all his secrets in a matter of minutes! Now the stranger knows he's a bastard's child, he knows that he was the shunned Mafioso in the underground world. Gokudera felt something akin to pain in his chest. '_He'll start to __**hate**__ you as well'_

Gokudera felt tears collecting at the brim of his eyes. He couldn't understand why he doesn't want this person to hate him. He just felt welcomed and accepted with this stranger that he felt that if this particular stranger hates and shuns him as well, he'll more than just shatter… he'll **Break. **

And without knowing it, tears fell down his face and landed on his clasped hands underneath the table, his head was down with his bangs covering his eyes that were clouded with pain, he bit his lips to try and not make the muffled sobs from coming out of his mouth. Why? Why did he have to suffer so much? Is he really did much of a bastard? Is he really that _different_? Why is it so hard to just get at least one person to love and accept him?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt warm, and smooth, silk-like hands caress his hands that were wet with tears. He looked up at the said person and his eyes connected with accepting and inviting, sapphire, gold eyes that said '_What is the matter?'_ Gokudera cried even louder as he barely even made out the words he wanted to say. "Y-y-you'll… p-p-p-probably… h-hate… m-m-me n-n-now" he stuttered. It was so out of character for him but he felt his chest burn with pain that was much more painful than being beaten up or being neglected by others. He didn't know why. Why can this person make his so vulnerable and weak just by looking at him. The stranger felt his eyes soften at the sight of the teen that was shattering and did the first thing that popped up in his mind. He hugged him.

Gokudera was so busy in his train of thoughts that he barely registered warm and thin hands hug his fragile body. He looked up to see who was hugging him and saw bluish white hair that belonged to one person only." I don't hate you" said the person in a hoarse but melodic voice. Gokudera felt his eyes widening as he heard the stranger's voice. It sounded so warm and comforting, the words said weren't covered with sparkles that will make you feel better, NO, and it was genuine. And without thinking much, he hugged the stranger back. He clutched the fabric of the stranger's clothes and buried his face into the stranger's neck. He oddly smelled like vanilla and strawberries.

"W-w-why?..." whispered Gokudera. "W-w-why are y-you doing so m-m-much for s-s-someone you j-just m-met?... W-why are y-you h-helping m-me, a b-b-b-bastard's c-child? W-why d-do you h-have this e-effect o-on me?" muttered Gokudera as he listened in on what the answer will be. But he suddenly felt hands grip his shoulder's and he was being pushed back. Time slowed down as he landed on the floor with a thud and the said person straddling him! Straddling! He blushed a vibrant red but seeing those eyes that held so much resolve and determination made him feel warm and mushy on the inside.

"You are not a bastard's child…" started the stranger as he looked at him directly in the eyes. "I can see your pain, your loneliness, everything. They don't see the real you. They don't see how much potential you have" the stranger suddenly coughed as pain filled his face. Gokudera found himself getting worried but the stranger continued with a warm smile. "I admire you" he said. Gokudera felt himself staring up at those wide eyes with respect and hope. Maybe, just maybe, this person is the one. But the stranger wasn't finished yet.

The stranger smiled at him and hugged him again, and this time, Gokudera couldn't hug back. "Even though you were neglected, you kept moving forward. You never gave up and you never let those words get to you… You always tried your best and people never saw that. They never will. They are arrogant and prideful…" the stranger broke the hug and looked at him with the brightest and most loving smile. "Yet you… you are honest, selfless and determined… that is why I admire you" finished the stranger as he started coughing hysterically. His eyes was filled with pain as well as his face. Gokudera panicked and sat up straight. He carefully picked up the coughing boy and laid him on the couch. '_He's light' _thought Gokudera.

Gokudera then rushed to the kitchen and took out a glass from the top, right-hand corner shelf and filled it in with water. He came rushing back to the couch and carefully helped the stranger sit upright. "Here, drink this" he muttered with concern and in a surprisingly soft tone, as he handed the glass of water to the stranger. The stranger took the glass and gulped it down quickly, taking a few breaths to calm himself down, all the while Gokudera watching with worry.

The stranger smiled, as if saying thank you. Gokudera blushed as bright red as soon as he saw that angelic smile on the stranger's face. He shook his head and smiled. It was small but it was filled with respect and gratefulness. "No…" he whispered. "I should be the one thanking you" said Gokudera as he looked at the stranger's face. The stranger tilted his head with imaginary question marks popping up out of nowhere, making Gokudera blush. "Thank you for accepting me"

The stranger's eyes widened before breaking out in a wide grin that can power most of Italy for months. And sweet Namimori, the hormones coming out of this boy was too much too handle as rainbows, flowers and unicorns popped up out of nowhere with complete sparkles and wedding bells at the background. Gokudera doesn't think he can handle the cuteness anymore. '_Too cute!' _he screamed in his mind… that is until he forgot that he still didn't introduce himself nor did the stranger as he blushed, in embarrassment in this time.

Gokudera laughed sheepishly as he scratched his cheek with his finger. "And… by the way, My name is Gokudera Hayato… what's yours?" he asked in amusement as he saw the boy blushed thirty different shades of pink. Gokudera would have laughed but he just stifled his laughter by biting his tongue. The boy glared as Gokudera laughed out loud. Didn't the boy know his glare looked more like a pout? Oh no, his stomach is killing him.

The boy huffed as he grabbed a sketch pad and pen, then wrote on it. Gokudera watched as the boy wrote something on the paper and figured out that the boy didn't talk as much. He frowned. He liked hearing that melodic voice come out of those sweet, luscious, pink, lips- wait, wait, wait. He shook his head with a blush. What was he thinking. '_It must be the heat.. yeah it's just the heat' _Oh Gokudera. And I thought you were a genius. It's snowing outside you idiot.

The boy finished writing and showed the sketch pad to him. '_Silvio Cielo. Nice to meet you, Gokudera-kun! I hope we can become good friends!' _It said as Gokudera's eyes softened. He looked up the smiling face of the boy and his eyes softened even more. '_Yeah… Good friends' _he thought as he looked at the smiling face again. '_I'd like that a lot'_

_**END**_

**And done! The next update will be next weekend… or maybe if I have time somewhere around this week! You see I have the Christmas exams coming up next week and I need to study for Business, Science, Music, History, Irish, French, English, Maths… and all the other subjects there is that I'm not bothered to remember! All I know is that there's twelve subjects… meh.. **

**If you're all wondering what Irish is, it's a language here in Ireland. I don't really understand it much… ehehe…**

**Eg… Ni raibh cios cas na cathu orm- I had not a care in the world…. Yeah and I have to learn this.**

**Pronunciation: Nee rev kios cause naw cohu orm. Hard right?**

**Well, I hope you review, fav, and follow! Please continue your support! And reviews= motivation =next chappie!**

**Until then… Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHAHA… sorry guys! I have my Christmas Exams coming up but I did this chapter, a bit longer than usual to pay you guys for my laziness, as well as having to study twelve subjects! **

**Anyways, here's the next chappie! J.k still need to reply to reviews! ahaha**

**Kuroi rin**: Ahaha… aww… you flatter me too much! Anyways the change of hair ad eye color is needed for the plot. It has something to do with Tsuna's abandonment, but That's all I'm telling you so I won't spoil the plot… and yeah… Gokudera is developing a crush!

**xChaosRebornx: **Thanks! This is my first time so go easy on me! I know right!? Tsuna is cute! Kya! Thanks again! I hope you continue to show your support!

**Unknown: **Well, I hope it piques your interest more! I hope you can be patient with me till the end!

**Chibi-chan: **Ahaha, Thanks! This random plot bunny just appeared in my mind at three in the morning! Three!

**Samijackson: **Thank you! And the different colors of his hair and eyes are required for the plot! Just like above, I won't spoil it!

**Anna7818:** Ahaha, Thanks! I hope you will support me till the end!

**Now, on to the chappie! XD**

Chapter 3

Gokudera smiled as he walked to a particular, homey looking café . It had been three weeks since his meeting with Cielo and he felt his life change in a million ways. For once, he wasn't neglected nor shunned away in where Cielo worked. He found out that Cielo worked and practically owned a café, more specifically, the 'Sky Café'. He smiled at the irony. Naming the café based on the sky when the owner doesn't even know he fitted the Sky's role perfectly, accepting of all and welcoming all.

"_Hey ,Gokudera! Hurt our Cielo and you'll die in a million ways!"_

"_You're Smokin' Bomb Hayato! That's so cool! Cielo told us a lot about you! And damn You're hot! But no offense, Cielo is still cuter!"_

"_Hey! I know you! You saved me once! Thanks!"_

"_See Gokudera-kun, they all accept you!"_

That last line was from Cielo. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday. He figured that Cielo didn't talk at all with these people but actually spoke in years! He smirked as soon as he saw the reactions of the different people. All of them blushed thirty different shades of red before abruptly fainting from blood loss and Cielo practically looking clueless. He snickered at the thought. Seems like they couldn't handle his moe-ness. And the fact that he was the first person Cielo talked to made him feel smug about the fact, and he didn't bother hiding the fact, always rubbing it in their faces with their bickering always ending up in fights. But… he smiled. They were fights that he'd never forget.

He stopped once he got at his destination and opened the door, the sound of bells echoing around the shop and the chatter of people halting as they looked at him. Then he smirked. "What? Surprised by my handsomeness?" he asked as he barely stifled a yelp when one of them pounced on him, wrapping his arm around his neck giving him a headlock.

"Damn, runt! I' m MORE handsome than you, Tako-head!" shouted a teen with red, spiky hair that went in all directions but still remained short enough to reveal his forehead. He had sharp, steel gray eyes that held irritation and veins popping out of his forehead. Gokudera scowled as he undid the headlock by elbowing the teen in the ribs then kneeing him in the stomach, the teen falling on the floor clutching his stomach as the occupants laughed.

"Ahaha… you got owned, Eric" laughed a boy with bright blue, shoulder-length hair and equally bright blue eyes. HIs lips set into a smile that would most likely have most girls fawning over him. He wore a simple blue, shirt that had numerous paint splashes decorating the left side and extending upwards, a simple black, skinny jeans and Dark High-cut Converse.

"Ahaha… fighting again?" asked another teen. This one was a beautiful brunette girl with stunning blue eyes. Her hair extended towards her mid-back and curled at the very, end, rectangular bangs framing her delicate, face. She wore a simple, maroon, knee-length dress with a pleated skirt, and the chest is adorned by a large, pink bow.

"I bet Gokudera wins this one!" shouted another occupant while others started betting on who will win the fight.

"Naw… It's Eric this time!"

"Dream on! Gokudera will win!"

"Shut up, Eric will!"

The said orange-haired teen, now dubbed as Eric scowled. "Shut up" he glared, before muttering incoherent curses and sitting down. His face was burning in embarrassment as the occupants laughed heartily before going back to their previous chats.

Gokudera smirked. Oh! How much he loved to agitate the guy! He looked like a cat that was trying to look intimidating but too bad, Gokudera isn't affected. "Giving up so soon?" he teased as he sat down between the blue-haired teen, now called James and Eric, with the brunette in front of him.

The brunette sighed before placing her espresso on the table. "You know… It practically is your fault, Gokudera" she said as she glared lightly at the said boy. Gokudera only smirked before shrugging. "It's not my fault that I'm more handsome than this _thing, _Arisa_"_ he said with smugness and pointed to the Eric as the teen fumed in anger.

"Stop… Both of you will just blow up the café again" said James as he kicked both of them under the table, making both of the teens head crash on the table. Arisa giggled before abruptly smacking James at the back of the head. "You do know that they're going to kill you right?" she asked. James face drained out of color and Arisa smirked. He turned his attention back to the two teens that was now looking at him with sadistic gleams in their eyes.

"Bastard… you will pay!" he growled as he pounced on James who ran out of the café running like the devil is on his trail. Eric scowled. "Come back here and fight me like a real man!" he shouted as he ran after James. Gokudera and Arisa sighed. She looked at Gokudera with an apologetic expression. "Sorry Gokudera, I need to make sure Eric doesn't kill him" she said as she stood up and paid for her espresso. "Make sure to say hi to Cielo for me!" she shouted as her voice faded in the distance.

Gokudera grumbled as he watched the others chatting happily with each other, a few coming over to him and picking a few fights. He smiled as he watched people look at him in warmness and acceptance. It felt like he was already a part of them. It was like he belonged here in the first place, never shunned and never neglected.

"Hey! He's here!" shouted everyone as a teen with gravity-defying hair came in with a smile that caused more than half of the occupants to nosebleed. Once those eyes landed on Gokudera, they immediately lit up as he ran to him and hugged him, the occupants whistling as Gokudera blushed.

Cielo pulled back as he smiled. _'Good morning, Gokudera-kun! How are you! What would you like?" _his eyes seemed to say. Cielo went to the coat rack as he took off his coat and hanged it there, turning back to Gokudera. '_Well?' _ Never in Gokudera's life would he know the answer as to how Cielo could start a conversation using his eyes. He smiled. "Good morning to you too, Cielo-san. I'm **grand*.** And I'll have the usual" he smiled.

Cielo smiled brightly, causing Gokudera to feel mushy in his stomach, as he nodded and walked into the kitchen, disappearing a few minutes later. Cielo reappears with sponge cake that was covered in white, strawberry flavored cream with kiwi and grapes set as a side dish. He placed the tray of the delicious looking pastry in front of Gokudera as the sweet aroma invaded his senses. "Thank you, Cielo-san" said Gokudera as he took a fork and embedded it in the soft cake. Cielo smiled again as he went back to work.

Gokudera watched as Cielo took a frilly, pink apron and served the customers that were more than happy to _see_ him in the outfit. His eyes softened as he saw Cielo smiling and interacting with others. He didn't know why he felt this way. Every time he looked at Cielo, his heart beats faster and his stomach gets the butterflies. His smile, his actions, everything. They make him feel loved and accepted. He wouldn't give Cielo up to the world. '_Not him' _he thought as Cielo turned around and Gokudera's eyes met his eyes. Cielo smiled as the sun shined on his beautiful, white as snow skin and hair that made it glistened. His skin was illuminated by the light with his mouth set in the most loving smile that one would ever receive. Imaginary, wedding bells and animals singing in the background appeared.

Gokudera's eyes widened as a blush crept on his face. Cielo looked like an angel. He looked so beautiful and out of this world. If only there were white, untainted wings that sprouted from his back, Gokudera will have no doubts on him being an angel. He will never give him up. _'Never' _He thought as his eyes softened by seeing Cielo's angelic smiles. _'Never'_

xxXX00O00XXxx

"Hey, Giotto" greeted a young man with red, almost pink, hair that was styled the same way as Gokudera. He too had the same almond-shaped eyes, just different in color; Magenta. He had a scarlet tattoo that resembled that of a storm flame. It decorated half of his right face and extended down his prominent jaw line and ended on his right collarbone.

"Hey G… What's wrong? You look like Gokudera is missing" joked the young man named Giotto. He had golden, blonde gravity-defying hair that framed his porcelain face, bangs falling freely down the side of his face and shinning sapphire blue eyes. He was adorned with a pin striped suit and black dress pants, a gargantuan black cape dangling of his chair.

The man, G sighed. "Well… I wouldn't say he's missing. It's more like he ran off, again" he muttered with a scowl. Giotto laughed, seeing his best friend grumpy. He stood up from his desk and patted his friend on the back. "Ahaha…He's growing up, G. He might be just seeing a girlfriend" laughed Giotto as he sat on one of the many sofas in his office and stretched his arms and legs, making a face as he did so.

G rolled his eyes and snorted in disbelief. He sat down beside Giotto as he crossed his arms. "That brat? I don't think so… hell, a rock would be a better escort than him" said G, disbelief evident in his voice. Giotto laughed heartily as he stared at his friend with tears on his eyes. "Come on G, don't be like that. You never know, he might actually have one" he said.

G sighed at his boss' antics before looking at him straight in the eye."But seriously, I'm getting worried. He's going out a lot these past few weeks and he doesn't talk to anyone anymore… I mean sure, he didn't talk to anyone before, well maybe except threatening them, but this time, he's practically ignoring everyone! Including me!" shouted G as he ruffled his hair in confusion.

Giotto looked at his friend sympathetically as he sighed. "G, you're being paranoid. Maybe it's just because he's on puberty" he suggested as he stood up and went back to his desk that was filled with paper work. He glared at G's direction. "And get out. It's your fault that I have to this all these paper work" he growled as he glared at G, threatening him. G paled as he stood up quickly and ran outside the office. '_Giotto can be scary if he wants too'_

xxXX00O00OOXXxx

"Hey… have you all seen Gokudera anywhere?" asked a raven-haired teen as he plopped down on one of the sofas placed in the room. He had spiky, raven hair with brown, almost amber eyes that showed worry and curiousness. He yawned as he blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness.

"I EXTREMELY do not know where EXTREMELY Tako-head is to the EXTREME!" shouted a loud, white-haired boy which made all the occupants cover their ears form going deaf. All of them winced as soon as the loud, booming noise entered their eardrums and prayed to the god out there that their eardrums wouldn't burst.

"Yare, Yare…Keep it down, Ryohei-nii… Your voice is going to taint, Ore-sama's ear" grumble a fifteen-year old boy with black curly locks and emerald green eyes, looked lazily at Ryohei, one eye closed as the other one just drifted lazily across the room.

"Tch…Herbivore is going out a lot these weeks" growled another raven-haired teen as he walked to the nearest wall, yet the furthest wall away from the group and he leaned back and closed his eyes. He grumbled something about temperamental herbivores ditching out on his job.

"Ahaha… Maa, Maa, Hibari. Don't be so uptight! Lighten up!" exclaimed the previous, friendly looking een. "Don't order me around, herbivore". Hibari glared as he took out his tonfas out nowhere and narrowed his eyes. "Or, I'll bite you to death…". Lambo sighed. "You know that sounds so wrong, Kyoya-nii" he sighed. Hibari glared at Lambo as Lambo squirmed under the heated gaze. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead and averted his eyes to look elsewhere, not looking at Hibari in case he gets 'Bitten to Death'

"Kufufu… Skylark-kun is on his mood swings!" shouted a teen that had red and blue heterochromatic eyes and the oddest, indigo styled- pineapple hair. He had a smug smirk on his face as he twirled a deadly, looking trident. "Mukuro-sama…Don't" whispered a girl that looked like the previous boy except had an eye-patch that covers her left eye and was shy-looking, not like the boy that had an aura of confidence. Mukuro ignored her. Hibari glared, even more deadly than the previous ones but later on smirked. "Pineapple herbivore". Hibari smirked widened as he saw a vein popped on the forehead of the 'Pineapple herbivore'.

"Kufufu…What did you call me?" he growled dangerously low and stood up, a murderous aura surrounding him. "Murkoro-sama…." said Chrome nervously as she glanced at the Cloud Guardian, pleading for him to stop.

"Ahaha… come on, Mukuro. Hibari was just joking!" said the most friendly-looking teen of the group nervously as he tried to calm the said boy down. He glanced at the direction of Hibari before sending a pleading look saying '_Don't anger him!' _

"Yare, Yare… this is just a waste of my time. Call me later… I'm going on a date with my bed" said Lambo lazily as he strolled out the room.

"EXTREME DATE! I FORGOT! HANA AND I HAVE AN EXTREME DATE IN TEN MINUTES!" shouted the overenthusiastic Ryohei as he ran out the room with dust particles left behind in his tracks. Others stared at the cloud of smoke in interest, wondering if it will go on fire. One minute later, nothing happened so they averted their attention back to the bickering duo.

Hibari smirked as he saw the look Yamamoto was sending him. He chose to ignore it as he turned to face Mukuro. "Don't like being called pineapple? Fine… You are now upgraded to 'Pedophile, Perverted, Pineapple-headed herbivore". All occupants stopped their little ministrations. Chrome stifled a giggle, and Yamamoto laughed out loud as he clutched his aching stomach. '_Oh man! Hibari got Mukuro this time!'_ he cackled in his mind.

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched violently as his bang shadowed hisface and a dangerous aura covered his body, suffocating enough for lesser mafia to faint but not the others. This was normal to them. He brought out his trident as his red eyes changed into kanji 'one', and twirled it ominously. "Kufufufu… Do you want to die, Little birdie?" he asked with a not so innocent smile.

Hibari smirked as he fished out his tonfas from his pocket's magical black hole and brought it up in a fighting stance. "I'll bite you to death!" and with that, he and Mukuro engaged in a battle. Yamamto and Chrome sighed.

"You know…This is getting a bit old" grumbled Yamamoto, uncharacteristically pissed off as irritation flashed in his amber orbs. Chrome nodded meekly, yet still held the same amount of irritation. Yamamoto sighed as he turned his head to face the large, gargantuan, glass window and looked up at the dark, mid-night sky. "But seriously…Gokudera, where are you?" he whispered under his breath, hoping that Chrome didn't hear her. And yet she did. Chrome looked at the Rain guardian worriedly before looking at the small, door that was slightly open. She frowned.

'_He was here. Sawada Takeyoshi was here.'_

xxXX00O00XXxx

Gokudera sighed in frustration as he opened the door to the Vongola mansion. He didn't know that he'd spent almost, four hours in the café, fighting with more people, admiring Cielo's beauty, punching and kicking Eric again, Admiring Cielo's beauty, and eating lots of cake. Oh, and did he mention admiring Cielo's beauty? Really, they were the only people that made him lose track of time because he enjoys their company so much.

He growled as he got nearer to the living room, hoping to get at least some rest. He didn't want to go to his room. It was cold and bare. At least in the living room, it was nice and homey, yet not as homey as Cielo's café. Nothing can compare to that place. It was his haven, his home, his _family._ It was his everything and his very life. He didn't want to lose that place, especially Cielo. He smiled as he thought of the name. Just hearing his name sent his stomach into waves of mushiness and happiness, a rose color tinted his cheeks and his eyes would light up in respect, admiration, and something else he didn't know. But, he will find out, next time.

He stopped at the front doors of the living room and twisted it open, expecting it bare with no one else in it, but he certainly wasn't expecting this.

"**And Where were you?" **thundered the occupant as Gokudera inwardly cried. He cursed every God out there for ruining his good mood. Why did he have to see the face of that one person, ONE, he hated so much in the world. That baseball freak was more tolerable than this, this, this monstrosity. He cursed in his mind, yet kept a calm composure as the person neared him, a thundering expression marred his handsome face. (Pfft- Yeah right. Bitch please, Tsuna is a thousand times handsomer than you!)

"**I asked you a question… Where were you?" **

And lo and behold, there, in his self-appointed glory is the soon-to-be-boss of Vongola, Sawada Takeyoshi.

'_I fucking hate you, Kami'_

_**END**_

**And done! Btw Grand means okay here In Ireland so if someone says, "I'm Grand", they mean they're great or fine!**

**Well, I hope you review, fav, and follow! Please continue your support! And reviews= motivation =next chappie!**

**Anywyas, until next time, Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Reviews. And thank you all for reviewing!**

**INSANEWORLD21: Ahahaha! Thanks! I know! I love it when people fight for Tsuna a lot! It's so cuute with Tsuna being practically clueless!**

**Kuroi Rin: Thank you! I hope you continue to show your support! Don't worry, everyone will have a major Cielo-complex! They need to have that so they could fight for Tsuna.**

**Samijackson: Don't worry, There won't be any 5980. I just wrote it so at least some of them still cares for Gokudera! And thank you!**

**Claudine: Yes, Cielo is Tsuna. Just under a different name. it's really needed for the plot later on. Thank you for redaing!**

**Mukuro234: thank you! This plot bunny kept bugging me and I really just had to write it. And another one is bothering again! Meh…I'm still going to continue this one.**

**KarenF: Of course! Everyone will be included! Especially the Arcobaleno! We need someone sadistic enough to fight for Tsuna right?**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: ThaNK YOU! Please continue to show your support! I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Sakura-hime99: Ahaha! Yes everyone will appear, including Shimon. Thank you! And I hope you will like this next chappie!**

**Zivyx: yeah, Silver sky! I didn't know how I came up with that but it was mostly due to Nano's song 'Silver Skies'. I just translated it into Italian. But it fits though, right?**

**Zivyx: Nope. I won't tell you a lot since it'll spoil the story. But please be patient with me! I hope you will continue to read!**

**Guest: Ahaha… yeeshh… don't be so excited! XD just kidding! I'm glad you are this excited to know what happens next!**

**Kai Chen: yeah… I hate Takeyoshi as well. And I'm the one who made him up! The irony! XD**

Now, on with the chappie!

Chapter 4

"_**And Where were you?" **__thundered the occupant as Gokudera inwardly cried. He cursed every God out there for ruining his good mood. Why did he have to see the face of that one person, ONE, he hated so much in the world. That baseball freak was more tolerable than this, this, this monstrosity. He cursed in his mind, yet kept a calm composure as the person neared him, a thundering expression marred his handsome face. (Pfft- Yeah right. Bitch please, Tsuna is a thousand times handsomer than you!) _

"_**I asked you a question… Where were you?" **_

_And lo and behold, there, in his self-appointed glory is the soon-to-be-boss of Vongola, Sawada Takeyoshi._

'_I fucking hate you, Kami'_

xxXX00O00XXxx

'_I fucking hate you, Kami'_ thought Gokudera as he stared impassively at the thundered expression that was marred on the face of Sawada Takeyoshi. He inwardly sighed. Oh why did his good mood have to be ruined? He cursed underneath his breath, making sure Takeyoshi didn't hear him. Why of all days did he have to meet the accursed Heir? Sure, he lived under the same roof as the heir but he always avoided him and stayed out of his way, often just taking the insults and comments then snickering after, laughing at the emotions set on the heir's face. Seriously, they were hilarious. He didn't think he changed so much in three weeks to even think of laughing about the heir. If he was his normal, three-week-ago-self, he would have blown himself up for disrespecting 'Decimo'. He snorted mentally.

'Decimo'. He would never call that boy Decimo. That boy was messed up beyond his belief. Sawada Takeyoshi was _tainted._ He was crazed and mentally insane. No one ever noticed, believing that the boy was the kindest and not to mention good-looking person that has ever existed. They were wrong. Under those fake smiles and kindness, was a boy that had a heart of a devil and a mentality of a cold-blooded killer. Gokudera knew that if there was a chance that he needed to sacrifice someone, he'll do it without hesitation. Hell, if he was given a chance, he'd sacrifice a whole army to get what he wants and not feel sorry. Takeyoshi was inconsiderate, heartless, and enjoys taking pleasure in the agony of others.

Only the higher ups in Vongola knew that. Reborn, the Arcobaleno, CEDEF, and even his own mother, they knew his nature. His father, an advisor to Vongola Nono, not the CEDEF head, but as the second most powerful in position, the internal advisor of Vongola Nono; he didn't know his own son. All he sees was a kind and humorous boy, not seeing pass the façade. Gokudera hated that man so much. That man was blind and he could tell that Nono really wants someone else as the Vongola heir. He could even see the man contemplating in just putting Xanxus on the throne, and that's saying something.

Nana, his mother, acts all loving and supporting towards Takeyoshi. Takeyoshi never noticed the hateful and deadly glares that Nana sends him and his father behind their backs, like saying _'It's all your fault. I'll kill you eventually. You will __**regret**__ it' _Regret, regret what? Gokudera never really found out. All he knew that it was bad enough to make, even to make Nana hate them. He was glad that he saw through Sawada Takeyoshi's mask or else he would have followed a leader that was opposite to his ideal one. He really was glad that he wasn't his self three weeks ago.

He changed. He wasn't, '_Smokin' Bomb Hayato'_ that was ill-tempered, rash and a bastard's child. No, he was Gokudera Hayato, a genius prodigy that cared for his loved ones and would not hesitate to betray Vongola for his important person. He would go to hell and back of that's what it takes for his _**sky, **_His _**real sky, **_to get what he wants. Hell, if his sky wishes for destruction of the country, which he doubts will ever happen; he'll do it without hesitation. After all, it is his duty as the_ Storm, _to attack and fulfill the wishes of his sky.

"**I said, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" **shouted Takeyoshi. Gokudera didn't answer him, just looking at him with a stoic face that didn't give out any information or any emotions. Having control over your emotions is a sign of strength. He will not show weakness to Takeyoshi. He'd rather die. Showing his weakness could make him at a disadvantage. His flaws would be seen and could be taken advantage over. Takeyoshi became irritated by the silence and he ran and punched Gokudera across the cheek, making sure to put in more power than necessary. This caused Gokudera to become dizzy and stumble as he landed on the carpet with a loud, 'thud' making the vase near him fall along with him. The vase smashed into pieces, causing a loud 'CRASH' to resound in the room, possibly the whole surrounding rooms.

"**I fucking asked you a question… Are you gonna answer me or are you gonna stay there standing like an idiot?"**

Gokudera winced at the pain inflicted by Takeyoshi and cupped his now, swollen right cheek with his right hand as he stared at Takeyoshi who was growling in anger. Really, the sight of his face makes Gokudera want to hurl and possibly throw up on front of the said person. He looked at Takeyoshi with unreadable eyes and spoke, a voice void with emotion. "Out"

Takeyoshi, if possibly, was enraged even more as he kicked Gokudera in the stomach, making 'Crack' sound was the teen doubled in pain, eyes widening as his expression showing discomfort and pain, lots and lots of pain. He clutched his aching stomach as he gasped; the air in his lungs being was compelled to go out of his mouth along with an iron-taste filling up his already dried mouth. He looked up with his vision blurry, panting as Takeyoshi smirked at the pain-filled boy.

He didn't know why he loved to see people in pain. He enjoys it so much. Especially when everyone thinks he's the most 'benevolent' person that ever existed. Not even his parents (Bitch please) knew. He was perfect. He was a _**God.**_ He controls them. He was the master and they were his pieces. No one could defy him. He is raw, a dinosaur, but he will never be extinct. No one will mess with him. He was in control. Everyone is dancing in the palm of his hands, being manipulated. He was king. He was in his godly crown and he loved the endless worshiping. No one, no one, can mess with him.

Takeyoshi suddenly had a crazed-look dominating his eyes as he kicked Gokudera again, this time, the impact was much more powerful than the previous one. He brought up his knee and kneed Gokudera in the face, causing blood to trail down his nose and mouth. He forcefully grabbed a fist full of hair as he started smashing Gokudera's face down, the now bloodied carpet, all the while laughing maniacally.

"Ahahaha! That's right! Scream! I want you to scream in pain! Suffer! Suffer more!" he shouted disturbingly as his eyes took on a wild look that was only seen in people that was fanatic in killing and taking pleasure in the suffering and agony of others. That's right, he controls everyone. "More!" a foot was brought down Gokudera's back as the Gokudera was forcefully met with the carpet; not soft but actually, hard. "Suffer!" Takeyoshi grabbed Gokudera's shirt by the collar and began smashing him on the wall. He will make everyone's misery his goal. "Be in pain!" He stopped as he let Gokudera's body slide down the beige wall, red splattered on it. "Don't mess with me" he said as Gokudera fell on the floor.

He then grabbed Gokudera's hair and forced the bloodied face to look at him. "Now…" he began. "Answer me properly or…You're out of Vongola, Bastard's child". Takeyoshi smirked as he saw Gokudera flinch. He knew that Gokudera had been going out a lot these past few weeks. He'd seen him sneaking out the mansion and coming back at ungodly hours. He hated people that defied him. What if Gokudera was selling information out of Vongola…That was called an act of defiance. And that was the one thing he hated in the world.

Gokudera could fell nothing but pain coursing through his body. This was just like that time with the delinquents, only much worse. Everything, he felt weak, tired, vulnerable…and most of all, pathetic. He hated being pathetic. He wanted to stand up for himself, but he knew he couldn't. he couldn't hurt the heir. He'd be thrown to jail and possibly beheaded. After all, Takeyoshi was the only heir left, no matter how crazed the boy is.

"No" said Gokudera weakly. He wouldn't tell him where he was gone out. He knew that if he did, Takeyoshi would ruin Cielo's life and his whole business. He would keep Cielo was a play toy and torture him brutally. He'd hurt Cielo and that was one thing he'd never let anyone do. '_Vongola be damned…Hurt Cielo and they are waging a war' _he thought angrily.

Takeyoshi looked shocked before snarling in Gokudera's face, his eyes flashing dull amber as he tugged on Gokudera's hair. "Do you really think you're in a position to defy me? That was an order. Not a question. Now…answer me or you're out" he all but spat in Gokudera's face. Gokudera snapped and glared, momentarily freezing Takeyoshi. "No" he said louder and firmer. That was the first time he felt a shiver ran through his spine. That was the first time he felt fear. Fear of what? He was the boss and he was in control. This was his territory and no one can intimidate him. He pulled Gokudera's hair back.

"Do you really want to leave, Bastard's child. Are you that pathetic? Weak, spineless, traitor. We don't need you in Vongola. We don't need pathetic trash. I hope you go through hell…Now, out!" roared Takeyoshi as he unclenched his fist and threw Gokudera in the ground.

Gokudera stood up shakily with the support of the wall and took of the Vongola ring dangling from his neck and snapped the chain. He glared defiantly at Takeyoshi as he threw the ring on the ground. The ring bounced off as it rolled in front of the shocked looking Takeyoshi. "I don't need that stupid ring" he said as he spat out. "You can keep it and I'm going out of hell already, mother fucker. Hope you fucking suffer for everything you've done, shit-head. This was something I wanted to fucking tell you ever since I met you…" he said as he neared Takeyoshi, not feeling threatened." You are a shit-face, mother fucking son of a mother fucking bitch -not Nana- that should rot in jail. See? I'm nice… I didn't wish for you to die!". He looked up defiantly into those eyes as his eyes gained determination. He smiled weakly. "Bye…Bastard" he muttered as he stood up, ignoring the pain it inflicted through his body and ran through the window, escaping and running off to the forest.

Takeyoshi looked shock before picking up the Vongola storm ring and pocketing it. He turned to the broken window and smiled, crazily. He grabbed one of the shards and began cutting his wrist, arms, and any part of his body, stabbing it and crying out in pain. But he was smiling. That's right. He screamed and dropped the shard, igniting his flames and getting rid of it. He grabbed a fistful of his hair as he threw himself across the room, hitting the edge of the table as his head bled.

He can feel the throbbing pain but he still smiled. He heard steps getting closer and for the finale, he burnt his whole thigh, not enough for him to lose it, just enough to make it look painful enough that he was going to die. He threw himself against the wall, making a large crash as the doors slammed open. He slid down the floor with tears in his eyes.

"TAKEYOSHI!" he smirked mentally. He wins…

xxXX00O00XXxx

What did Iemitsu feel when he saw his son bleeding and bruised on the floor? Rage, pure rage. The room was a mess. Everything was broken, the large window was shattered into a million shards of jagged glass, furniture was burnt and Takeyoshi was bleeding with tears in his eyes. "TAKEYOSHI!" he screamed as he ran up to his son. He carefully lifted the crying boy as he cradled him in his arms.

Iemitsu turned to the people behind him who were looking at them in utter horror before snapping at them with an enraged look in his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET REBORN AND HEAL MY SON!" he all but screamed as the occupants scrambled to find Reborn. He turned back to his son who was clutching his shirt tightly and crying out loud. His pale, blonde, gravity-defying hair was covered with blood and his normally tan skin turned pale with cuts, deep cuts and uncountable amount of bruises.

"Takeyoshi… what happened? Who did this to you? Tell me!" Iemitsu was scared. His loving son was in pain and he couldn't look at him. His son was the last person on earth to ever experience something like this. His son was caring and beautiful. Why would someone do this to his son? They will pay. He gritted his teeth as he cradled his shaking son in his arms. Takeyoshi looked up at him and said in a pained voice "Gokudera"

Iemitsu almost dropped his son in shock. Gokudera? That boy? He did this? His eyes narrowed as a deadly aura was unleashed. Gokudera Hayato, he will pay…

xxXX00O00XXxx

Gokudera winced as the pain shot through his abdomen. He carefully traced his finger where the pain was inflicted and let out a hiss. He'd just escaped from being brutally beaten and he wouldn't doubt that he would've gotten murdered. It was by an amazing stroke of determination to protect Cielo powered is resolve and actually defied the heir of the strongest mafia family. He thanked lady luck that he'd gotten away with a few broken ribs and his wind pipe wasn't crushed.

He shivered as the chilly wind pressed against his injured body. Great, he thought sarcastically. He had nowhere to go and now he's staying at a snow-filled park. It wasn't helping that his injuries felt like they were burning and it was hard to even breathe. Gokudera looked up the midnight sky full of twinkling stars. '_Just like the night Cielo found me'_ he thought as his eyes softened.

Everything was worth it. If Cielo was going to be okay, this suffering and agony is nothing. He'd endure it for Cielo. _'Anything for Cielo'_. Cielo was his world, his life, his _sky. _He means everything to him and he'd rather get hurt than Cielo. He was too precious to him and he can't bear to see pain in those eyes. His eyes must always remain cheerful and happy. If he sees any pain in his eyes, he wasn't sure if he can take it. It hurts for him to see Cielo in even just a little bit of pain. He didn't know why he felt this way. He just _did._

He sighed. If there was one thing he regretted, it was not saying goodbye to Cielo. He doesn't know if he'd survive the cold-filled night with frost accumulating and spreading across his body. He felt cold, so cold. Gokudera rubbed his hands together and blew, in an attempt to warm him up but it was pointless. He was going to die. But, he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with Cielo. He wanted to keep seeing his angelic smiles and maybe, maybe once in a while, hear his melodic voice. Oh how he wish he could hear his voice right now.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera snapped his head up as he heard that voice. Only one person would call him that. And only one person would have that soft, and caring ,melodic voice. No one, no one in this world has a voice of an angel that can sound so caring and worried at the same time .No one in this world can show concern for him except for that one person. His eyes clashed with cerulean eyes that showed worry. "C-C-Cielo-san…" he whispered as he coughed violently.

Cielo dropped the umbrella he was holding as he rushed to Gokudera's side who was coughing violently. "Gokudera-kun!? What happened?" he asked quietly as he grabbed hold of Gokudera's shoulder, forcing Gokudera to sit up straight, yet gently. Cielo took off his orange, woolen scarf and wrapped it around Gokudera's neck, aware of his injuries. He cupped his face with his hands and saw the blood running down is face. His whole face was decorated with bruises and scratches. Cielo's eyes widened as his soft tone became considerably firm and icy. **"Who did this?" **

Gokudera's eyes widened as he saw those normally, wide and accepting eyes, narrow into icy cold slits that sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't believe his eyes. Cielo looked pissed. And by pissed, I mean totally, and utterly infuriated. His normally caring face turned icy cold as his eyes flashed a bright amber, but it was gone the next minute that Gokudera wondered if he just imagined it. He felt Cielo's grip on his face tighten. Cielo was shaking. He was shaking with anger and…regret? Regret for what though? Gokudera wasn't sure why Cielo was mad.

"N-No o-one…" answered Gokudera weakly. He didn't know why. He didn't know why he was scared. Why would he be scared? This was Cielo, the most forgiving and accepting person on the planet. Cielo couldn't hurt a fly. He couldn't hurt anyone… so why was Gokudera feeling scared? Never in his entire life did he see the softest and most loving person on earth, turn ice cold, just because he was hurt. He knew that Cielo couldn't hurt anyone… Right?

Cielo's eyes, if possible, narrowed even more. Gokudera was lying. He knew he was lying. He sighed as he unclenched his hands from Gokudera and sat down beside him on his right, bringing his knees together and looking up at the sky, eyes softening. "It's Vongola Decimo, isn't it?" he asked softly as he turned to see Gokudera. He noticed Gokudera's shoulder tensing as well as the widening of his eyes. He smiled, bitterly.

Gokudera felt his whole body tense as he looked at those eyes that was staring into his very soul, reading him and looking for any lies, like an expert in the mafia. "H-How?..." he asked quietly. Cielo smiled as he stood up and looked at the sky. "Not yet. Not yet…" he said softly and Gokudera couldn't help but put his trust in Cielo. He didn't know why. Cielo could make him feel relaxed, even if he found out that Cielo knew of the mafia, especially Vongola. Sure, he knew about him, but he never really expected Cielo to know he was part of the Vongola. But, his aura was enough to make Gokudera put his whole trust in him.

"Yes"

Cielo's eyes held sadness as he turned around and faced Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun…" he began in a soft voice as Gokudera looked up at him. Cielo smiled. "Would you like to be my Storm?" he asked as he held out his hand. Gokudera's eyes widened as his interest he was heightened as well. "H-How did you know a-about that?" he asked with wide eyes. Cielo hummed before breaking out in a bright smile. He put his finger up his lips and closed his left eye, spinning around as he did so, snow landing on top of his cute, button nose. "It's a secret" he said cutely as Gokudera blushed.

Why did Cielo have to look so cute? He looked so rape-able. With this thin, long fingers , humongous, doe-eyes, beautiful glistening hair, thin, lithe body that had the right curves, and cherry, pink, plump, luscious lips, milky white collarbone…- Wait, Wait, Wait. Hold on just one second. Gokudera shook his head as a healthy blush crept on to his face. What was he thinking!? How could he think up such indecent thoughts about Cielo?! He was his idol for fuck sake! How did _that _thinking pop up in his mind!. '_Bad, bad Gokudera… No cookies for you later'_

Gokudera was brought out of his musings as he felt, soft, silk-like hands caress his own ones. He looked up at those eyes that was worried and before he could even think of a reply, his mouth opened without his consent. "Why?" he said. Cielo's eyes heightened before breaking out into soft smile, giggling cutely at the dumbfounded expression plastered on Gokudera's face. He didn't notice the blush covering Gokudera's face, ears and neck as soon as he giggled. "Because you are the perfect Storm…" he said as he spun around, clasping his hand behind his back and looked up the sky that was beginning to take on an amber hue. It was sunrise. "You are a fiery Storm that is restless… Throwing lines of never-ending attacks, protecting the sky and staying loyal…" he continued as he looked back at Gokudera. The boy was now looking intently at him, not marveling the melodious giggling that came out of Cielo's mouth anymore. Cielo's lips curved upwards as his mouth opened again. "Yet… A Storm needs a Sky for it to become complete, right?". Cielo's hands stretch out towards him. "So…How would you like to be my Storm, Gokudera-kun. My restless Storm and my caring friend"

Gokudera stared at the stretched hand in front of him and without hesitation, he grabbed it and smiled. "I would love to" His nose bled at the site of being attacked by Cielo's most charming smiles and laugh. He barely registered Cielo giggling as he fainted from the blood loss with Cielo now panicking. He smiled. '_I will never regret this decision' _and blacked out. But not before seeing the site of a smiling Cielo, saying 'Welcome to my family, my precious Storm… and my lovable friend.'

Gokudera smiled. '_Arigatou, My one and only Sky, My Cielo'_

_*Please read the author's note at the end to vote for who you want to appear next. Also, you can vote for two people, simultaneously. *_

_**END**_

**Ahahahaha…. Sorry for not updating in three days! I have five exams coming up next week; Science, Religion, Music, History and C.S.P.E and I need to learn everything from first year up until now, second year. But, I did my best for all you lot! Thank you for supporting me up until now! Don't worry, I'm not dead yet but I'm going to update a bit later than usual. After the Christmas exams, which will last about two weeks, I'll be back on track and will be updating again!**

**But that doesn't mean I'm not going to update! Sometime this week, I will!**

**Well, I hope you review, fav, and follow! Please continue your support! And reviews= motivation =next chappie!**

**And who do you want to appear next? Remember! Two people can appear in the next chapter!**

**Arcobaleno: **

**Reborn**

**Fon**

**Colonello**

**Verde**

**Viper**

**Skull**

**Luce**

**Lal**

**Tenth Generation:**

**Hibari**

**Mukuro and Chrome**

**Yamamoto**

**Ryohei**

**Lambo**

**First Generation( in this case, CEDEF leaders) :**

**Giotto**

**G**

**Knuckle**

**Alaude**

**Daemon**

**Lampo**

**Asari**

**Shimon**

**And also, Thank you Baked soap for reminding me to give the credits for Temposhark! I had it in my head and it just flew away since I was so caught up in the story! Anyways ***_**All song lyrics goes to Temposhark! I do not own it!* **_**Again, I'M SO SORRY! And thank you, Baked soap.**

**Anywyas, until next time, Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wahhhh! I'm sorry for updating late! I just finished this week's exams and I have more next week! But this is a pretty long chappie so please forgive me! And there is too many reviews so I can't reply to every single one! But thank you all for Reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: (yes I finally remembered) I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, the whole world would be filled with yaoi.**

**Now, on with the chappie!**

Chapter 5

Reborn stomped through the halls of the Vongola mansion, glaring at every single person that meets his eye and gets within his personal bubble. His whole posture screamed 'Get the fuck away from me or be blown into fucking pieces' He had a deep scowl that can make even the strongest mafiosos pee their pants and run to their mammy asking for help. With that glare and aura, I'm pretty sure that most would have fainted on sight. Right now, he's mad-NO, he's infuriated beyond belief. What did he ever do wrong? Sure he killed and he was sadistic, Spartan hitman but he was pretty sure he had been really careful not to piss a God off. So, why did he have to tutor that _brat? _

Now, you are be probably wondering who the offending brat is. Well, of course, it's none other than Sawada Takeyoshi, the soon to be Vongola Decimo. Reborn snorted mentally as he hurried his footsteps to a certain office. Really, that brat wasn't fit to be Vongola Decimo. That boy was crazed beyond his belief, more crazed than Byakuran, and he'll be leading the Vongola. Reborn's glare deepened as he became more infuriated than before. He watched as the maids and butlers moved out of his way, some even tripping from trying to get away from the pissed hitman.

And it certainly didn't help that the brat had been injured by Gokudera Hayato. But of course, Reborn is the world's greatest hitman and the strongest of the Arcobaleno. He knows the truth of what really happened. Takeyoshi thinks he has Reborn fooled. Oh how wrong he is. Reborn knew from the very start that Takeyoshi injured himself and put the blame on Gokudera. Reborn had just been careful in hiding his emotions that Takeyoshi didn't notice the disbelief that painted his features internally. He was a hitman. He was trained to conceal his emotions and he did.

Reborn halted as he stopped in front familiar oak doors. He kicked the doors opened with a loud BANG and stomped in front of a desk filled with mountain and mountain of paperwork that he couldn't even see the figure behind him. He trailed his eyes down paper and slammed his hand on the desk, hard. The figure on the desk jolted awake as the papers scattered on the floor. The young man blinked dazedly and was about to shout at the person for ruining his paperwork that he'd spent hours on until he saw the thundered expression on the hit man's face.

"H-H-H-Hey, R-R-Reborn…" He greeted shakily as a strained smile made its way onto his handsome features. '_Shit!...Why is Reborn here!? Oh fuck, I'm going to die. He's glaring daggers at me for god's sake! Oh dios mios, I haven't written my will yet…' _thought Giotto as he watched the hit man's expression darken. Reborn watched as Giotto glared daggers at him before breaking out into a strained smile, greeting him shakily. A vein twitched in his forehead as he heard the blonde's thoughts and he smirked, darkly.

Giotto examined the hitman before him and couldn't help but suppress a shiver in his spine as soon as he saw the devilish smirk on the hitman's face. The room temperature dropped rapidly that Giotto felt like he was locked in a freezer. "**Care to repeat your thoughts, hmmm… Baka-Giotto?"** said Reborn as he smiled innocently. Giotto gulped. The smile in Reborn's face was even more creepier than it usually was and it was scaring the shit out of him he brought his hands up as his forehead twitched violently in fear, sweat trickling down his forehead. "W-w-what a-are you t-t-talking about, Reborn?" stuttered Giotto as the room temperature returned to normal. He inwardly sighed in relief. He wasn't going to die!

Reborn sighed as he plopped down on one of the plush sofas settled in the room covered with papers. He pulled his fedora down his thundered features. "If that damn brat thinks he can fool me… He's got another thing fucking coming" he snarled. He hated that brat beyond anything. He was the scum of the scum. Hell, even Yamamoto Takeshi hates the brat. And if you can make even Yamamoto hate you, then you're a fucking trash.

He'd be damned if Sawada Takeyoshi inherits the throne. He'd lead the Vongola into another generation of bloodshed and cruelty, one that may never be reverted back to what Vongola Primo created, a vigilante group to protect civilians. Reborn wondered what Primo feels right watching his descendant ruin his hard earned vigilante group that took him years and years to form. Primo must have felt and is feeling disheartened and regret that his group, which was suppose to protect, destroy and hurt. If Reborn was Primo, he would've haunted his descendant and kill him himself.

Giotto watched as his tutor heaved a heavy sigh and felt his eyes softened. He hadn't seen Reborn this frustrated and pissed off ever since he tried to escape from paperwork and almost destroyed his Tutor's favorite coffee machine. He shivered at the memory of an even more demonic Reborn. '_No, No Giotto…It's all over now. No more Lussuria , Pink tutus and tiaras, no more graphic images, no more…It's over and it's in the past' _That punishment was the most humiliating and fucking terrifying thing he'd ever experience, more terrifying than seeing Alaude and Hibari without their morning tea. Those Skylarks have some serious mood swings.

Giotto smile gently and stood up from his desk, his chair skidding, and approached Reborn, flopping down beside him at his left. He turned to his tutor who was looking at him with amusement swimming in those –scary as fuck- obsidian eyes. Giotto stared back and smiled bitterly. "How do you feel like having a cup of espresso? We can talk about '_him_' somewhere else, just not in the mansion…If Iemitsu hears us, he'll throw a hissy fit" he said with a light chuckle.

Reborn looked at his student, weighing the pros and cons. Well, he really did need an espresso and he really wanted something to just get his mind off all this 'Gokudera must be killed' –Iemitsu's words, not his- and take a break. He may be the world's greatest hitman but he's still human. And he seriously thinks that if he hears Iemitsu's voice again, he'd kill him on spot. That man was blind.

Iemitsu couldn't see the devil in his son. He couldn't see the demon that roams in his own son. He couldn't see his son's cruelty, lust for bloodshed and war. All that _idiota blonda _sees is a kind and amusing son that is the 'perfect' mafia boss for Vongola. Reborn seriously wants to kill the father and son duo. Iemitsu's blindness is going to lead Vongola in to more war and he won't have his 'handsome and kind' son not take the throne. Nono can't object. Takeyoshi is the last heir and Xanxus doesn't have Vongola blood running in his veins, so he was out of the options.

Even Nana, the most kind-hearted and forgiving person despised her own family. He can see the hate and lust to kill both the son and father on the spot. She acts like she loves both of them but Reborn could see that Nana hated them to the oblivion. Reborn sighed. Yep, he could really get a cup of espresso. He needs it more than anything. He stood up and stretched his back, Giotto watching in amusement. He turned back to face Giotto. "Change in your most normal outfit that doesn't scream 'I'M-IN-THE-MAFIA!'…We're going in five. If you're not ready by then…"He said as he smirked sadistically, Leon crawling to his mind and changing it's from into a gun. Reborn pointed the gun at Giotto's head and watched as those cerulean eyes flash in fear. He didn't even need to finish the sentence to get his message across and Giotto was already out of the room, scrambling to get away from Reborn. Reborn smirked

xxXX00O00XXxx

Exactly four and a half minutes later, Giotto came in panting. He wore a simple black and thick trench coat, a dark green sweater above a white dress shirt, a dark blue and purple stripped scarf surrounding his neck and a dark pair of jeans. All in all, he looked handsome. "L-Let's go" panted Giotto was soon as he got a bit of his breath back. Reborn whistled as he applauded quietly. "Wow…A new record. You deserve a medal, Baka-Gio" he said sarcastically as Giotto glared at him.

"S-Shut up, or else I'm n-not treating you" threatened Giotto. Reborn smirked and punched his student on the head, causing Giotto to fall on the carpet with a not so graceful thud. Reborn smirked wider as he stepped on Giotto's back, cocking a gun and pointing it at Giotto's head. "You will treat me whether or not you want because since I, the world's most handsomest and strongest hitman decided ever since you asked me if I wanted espresso" he said with a cocky smirk.

Meanwhile Giotto sighed. "So, I had no choice or say in this whatsoever and you will eventually force me to pay for your espresso?"

Reborn smirked. Giotto snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Of course, now, do get off me please"

xxXX00O00XXxx

"So, do tell me where we are heading, Baka-Gio" asked Reborn after a few minutes of comfortable silence, just talking a slow stroll through the snow-filled streets of Sicily. Now, you're all probably wondering why it's snowing in Sicily when it's clearly impossible since Italy only has two seasons. Simple, it was a one in a lifetime experience that was caused by Verde. It was just a lovely day in which Verde was working on another experiment and accidently spilled a content of chemicals in one of his machines that was used to change seasons. Don't ask, it was Luche's idea. Their boss really wanted for it to snow for at least one day but since Verde spilled a bottle of chemicals on the machine that was coincidentally used to lengthen the amount of days just by adding a drop, it is now going to snow for who knows how many months.

Giotto rolled his eyes. "To a café, what else?" He had to stifle a yelp as soon as he felt throbbing pain at his head, caused by his most _beloved _Tutor's show of _lovely affections. _Please not the sarcasm, hint, hint. "Don't get cheeky with me, Baka-Gio" glared Reborn as he hit his student. Giotto merely rolled his eyes mentally, not wanting to face the wrath of his tutor.

He straightened his back and sighed, his breath coming out as a frosty air. "Sorry, Reborn. We're going to a café recommended to me by one of the maids, said something about '_Heavenly food and equally heavenly angel'. _I couldn't really understand the rest since the poor maid fainted with blood running down her nose" Said Giotto. Reborn raised a brow in amusement. "Heavenly food and Heavenly angel ? What is she on about" said Reborn. And no, he did not ask, since the world's greatest hitman does not ask, he _demands._

Giotto hummed, each stepped they take creating a foot print on the snow as they got closer to their destination. "I told you, I have no clue…Oh, we're here"

Reborn and Giotto both examined the small café in front of them, raising their eyebrows in perfect sync at the small, but homey looking café. It was simple really, two large, double-glazed windows found at each side of the glass door, the walls painted in a light pastel orange, a variety of delicious and mouth-watering treats displayed behind the windows that both Giotto and Reborn had to admit, it looked tasty. A large menu sign was placed in front of the right, gargantuan window and had the special and other treats written with colorful chalk that was fading a bit due to the snow. A large sign placed above the shop saying 'Sky Café'

Giotto had to admit, the maid was right. The café looked simple but heavenly. Behind the windows, he saw people interacting and laughing together and he didn't need his Hyper Intuition to know that everyone in this café treated each other like they were family, some even fighting with the rest laughing. Giotto smiled. He wished that Vongola could be like this. The café felt like it was a place owned by a person that's a perfect sky, his Hyper Intuition agreeing with him.

Meanwhile Reborn watched as Giotto stared at the café with something akin to want in his eyes. Reborn knew what it was. Giotto wanted Vongola to act like this. Giotto wanted everyone to get along with each other , to love and accept each other and every single one would treat each other fairly. Giotto wanted Vongola to turn into something like this café right here and Reborn couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly. He sighed and touched Giotto's shoulder, gaining attention from the said man. "Let's go, no point in us standing like idiots here"

Giotto's eyes widened but smiled later on. He knew that this was Reborn's way of comforting him without sounding soft or comforting. Reborn may be sadistic but the hitman can care was well. Giotto nodded. "Yeah.." he replied and took hold of the handle, opening it with the ringing of bells invading his and everyone else's ears. Reborn and Giotto watched as all the other occupants halted their doings and their attention solely on them. Even the trio that was in the middle of a fight-one of them and had their foot stopped right in front of the other's face, another was on the back of the one almost kicking the other guy on the face, his hands fisted in them as he was trying to pull it off- stopped. Giotto, Reborn and the others were having a staring showdown.

…

…

…

"Hey! Since when did you grow so tall, Cielo?" asked one of the occupants as other's followed.

"Yeah! And why did you do your hair?"

"How did you grow in one day?"

"Wow! You're so handsome and mature now, Cielo! But I like the cute you more!"

And so on….

Giotto and Reborn looked dumfounded. What were these people talking about? Cielo? Grow taller? Cute? Dyeing his hair? What? Which are they talking to, Him or Reborn? Giotto gulped as pointed a shaky finger at himself. "M-Me?" he asked dumbly as Reborn mentally sighed. Really, no matter how many years have passed, Giotto was still an idiot. He made a mental note to torture Giotto later on. "Of course you, Baka-Gio…Since I was always handsome and never cute. Plus, I don't die my hair" growled Reborn, annoyed at his student's idiotic-ness.

The other occupants stopped their antics as silence took them again. The next thing Giotto knew was that he was on his back on the café floor with forks, spoons and knives aimed at him and every single occupant glaring at him like he'd done the most unforgivable crime on earth. He swallowed his nervousness. What did he do to get into this situation? One moment they were praising him about how handsome he is, which was flattering, but the next thing, he was being aimed at with culinary equipments that looked scary as shit.

"**Who are you and what did you do to Cielo?" **they all asked in perfect sync with perfect murderous auras that everyone outside the café ran for their lives as if hell was going loose. Giotto gulped nervously as he sent a look at his dumbfounded tutor, pleading him to do something. Reborn silently grabbed Leon, turning him into his trusty gun behind his back. These weren't normal civilians, well they are, but with the way they were acting, they sure didn't look like it. One wrong move and their forks and spoons would be aimed at him, not that he can't take them all at once, it's just better not to take risks.

Giotto inwardly cried as his chibi self ran around in circles. '_Uwaah!... What am I going to do!? I never even got my strawberry shortcake yet!' _His chibi-self running around tearing his hair out on the inside, only to be brought out of his thoughts as the items neared his throat. Giotto felt sweat trickling down his temple as the occupants glared harder. "**We'll ask you again…Who are you and what did you do with Cielo?"**

Reborn neared and was prepared to fight until the shop door opened…revealing a cuter version of Giotto. He felt his eyes widen and jaw drop. What the fuck?

xxXX00O00XXxx

Meanwhile, while Giotto was busy writing his will mentally, the shop door opened and he inwardly cried. '_Thank you whoever you are savior! I'm not going to die by the hands of spoons and forks!'_ he thought. I mean, that would have been really humiliating. The CEDEF leader of Vongola dying by the hands of civilians that used spoons and forks….Giotto shivered at the humiliation he would have gotten from that.

He watched as the other's thundered expressions were replaced with smiles and blushes. He moved his eyes to his tutor who was standing there with his eyes wide open and his jaw unhinged. He would have laughed at the expression the hitman was portraying but didn't in fear of his life. He carefully stood up when all the bundle of heaviness on top of him disappeared, the others greeting the new occupant. He sighed and turned his head to thank his savior, ignoring Reborn who still had his jaw unhinged.

His eyes landed on a petit male(?) and he felt his eyes pop out of their sockets. Standing in front of him was an exact carbon copy of him, except younger, cuter, lithe and petit, and had different colored eyes and hair, but the resemblance was uncanny. And for the first time in the CEDEF leader's life, he fainted. Yep, how humiliating.

*_Please read the author's note for more info*_

_**END**_

**Hey minna! I'm really sorry for updating late! I just finished my test for this week and I still have next week! I have maths on Monday, Tuesday we have no school for some reason I don't know, Irish and CSPE again on Wednesday, English, French and Geography on Thursday and Business on Friday. Wahhhhh! I hate Christmas exams!Don't worry! I'm not going to abandon this! I'm just going to be updating late until next week! After next week, I'd be updating again!**

**And thank you for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't worry, you can still vote for who you want after Reborn and Giotto. Their meeting with Tsuna isn't finish yet. Maybe one or two more chapters! **

**Anon-san: Well, just imagine a cute Tsuna with bluish white hair with Giotto's blue eyes just with a hint of amber in them. I'll try draw an illustration next time!**

**And who do you want to appear next? Remember! Two people can appear in the next chapter!**

**Arcobaleno: **

**Reborn- out**

**Fon**

**Colonello**

**Verde**

**Viper**

**Skull**

**Luce**

**Lal**

**Tenth Generation:**

**Hibari**

**Mukuro and Chrome**

**Yamamoto**

**Ryohei**

**Lambo**

**First Generation( in this case, CEDEF leaders) :**

**Giotto-out**

**G**

**Knuckle**

**Alaude**

**Daemon**

**Lampo**

**Asari**

**Shimon(Includes Enma and Cozart)**

**Well, I hope you review, fav, and follow! Please continue your support! And reviews= motivation =next chappie!**

**Thank you for showing all your support!**

**Until next time, Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey minna! Here's a little omake from the last chappie! I thought you guys might want to know what happened to Giotto almost breaking Reborn's coffee machine!**

**I got the Idea from "Avoid paperwork with my dying will by Byakuzee. So I thank Byakuzee-san for the idea… it is a bit similar but it is a lot more different… Just the ending part is similar"**

Chapter 5: Omake-Giotto's punishment- Prologue

"GAHHHH! DAMN THIS ACCURSED PAPERWORK!" shouted a certain CEDEF leader. He was very handsome and I mean VERY. He had golden blonde gravity-defying hair, and a pair of deep, kind and warm sky, blue eyes. He wore a very expensive-looking suit, with a pin stripped vest, his cloak, dangling on to the side of his golden chair, no doubt the chair costing millions of fortune. Yet despite his handsome features, a frown marred itself on his face, glaring at the stack of paperwork in front of him, wishing it would just disappear.

' _I swear, if these papers were to have faces…. They would be laughing at me right now' _Giotto glared at the paper work from hell as the papers equally glared (Is that even possible?) back at him. A vein popped in Giotto's temple as his patient snapped, a loud SNAP was heard throughout the office."ARE YOU PAPERS MOCKINGME!?" shouted the blonde, his eyes turning a bright amber until he stopped in his tracks and realized something.

One: he was talking to paper

Two: he's gone mad

His eyes widened as he fell back onto his chair , a look of horror painted on his face. "E-Ehehe…I need to call Daemon for a mental health check…" mumbled Giotto as he laughed crazily. He's gone mad, he really has. Maybe the Vongola had a psychiatrist that could somehow cure him of his 'I-want-to-fucking-burn-these-paper-works-phobia. Also called IWTFBTPWP…Ehem… If not, he'll just got to Daemon, or maybe Reborn. Giotto then stopped in his antics as he choked on his own saliva. _'Me?...Going to Reborn?...I've really gone mad' ._Suddenly a loud bang was heard throughout his office, the large oak doors flying off the hinges, a visible eyebrow twitch seen on the blonde's face. _' MORE PAPERWORK!' _

A young man, with red, or was it pink?, octopus-styled ( do not let him catch you saying that) neck-length hair came rushing in the room. He had magenta eyes, a shade darker than his hair, and a red tattoo, dominating the right side of his face and extends to his neck. His face plastered a worry look and was frantically searching for any signs of trouble in office."GIOTTO! WHAT'S WRONG!? ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" shouted the pink-haired man. Another twitch came on the blonde's eyebrow. He was trying very hard to calm himself.

' _calm down, Giotto, calm down.'_

When he finally calmed down, he turned to face his storm guardian, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Yes G, I am alright. Why?" asked Giotto, barely keeping himself from snapping at his best and childhood friend. G stopped in his tracks as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh….. good you're still alive, I thought someone came to kill you!" exclaimed the pink( IT'S RED DAMN IT!) haired man. A vein popped on the blonde's forehead, but remained calm, just barely." And why would you think I'm dead?" asked Giotto with a very sweet smile, no doubt being scarier than Reborn's glare, which was plenty, thank you very much. G felt a shiver run down his spine. _' what's wrong with Giotto today?'_ "N-nothing, it's j-just that I heard you shout, a-and I t-thought that you might b-be in t-trouble" said G , looking anywhere but Giotto's eyes. His eyes darted to the paper works on the table and gulped silently. '_Is it just me or are these papers laughing at me?' _

He heard Giotto sighed. He looked up to see his boss smiling apologetically to him. "Sorry G, it's just…. Paper works are really getting me stressed, I just hope that there isn't any more paper works" mumbled Giotto although the last part was whispered to himself. G froze in his tracks and laughed nervously, suddenly he found himself staring at his feet, like his feet were the most interesting things he ever saw. Giotto looked at G, barely containing his anger.

"**What is it this time!?**" thundered Giotto, while glaring at his best friend. G sighed and placed his left hand on his forehead, looking at Giotto in pity. "Sorry Giotto, I tried to stop em' but….." G trailed off and snapped his fingers. Two butlers came in with a tray, containing twenty stacks of paper works. And no not altogether, twenty FUCKING stacks of paper works each found on the cart. Oh and did I mention that each stack contains seven hundred fifty pages-how Giotto knew that was because of his years working with his _beloved _paperwork….. so that's –Twenty x two= forty=Seven hundred fifty x forty=thirty thousand pages of paper works. G suddenly flinched at the murderous aura leaking from his usually kind-hearted boss. He prayed to whatever deity or kami out there, to give some sort of distraction, although he would like to see that melon-bastard and stupid Skylark maimed by his boss.

'_Kami-sama if you are fucking real…You better fucking help me. The last time I saw Giotto this angry was when I ate his strawberry shortcake…and that wasn't pretty…Please, Please, Please…Well if I'm going to die than might as well right my will' _thought G. '_Ok…so all my sweets will go to Lampo, my weapons could go to Alaude, my giant garden fork that I was suppose to put under Daemon's bed so I could hear him shriek…Well, I'll do that later. And the rest would go to Asari and Knuckle' _G nodded. That sounds pretty good…

Giotto glared at his childhood friend who was now sweating like a pig from the fear of getting maimed by his own boss. '_Calm down, Calm down…'_ thought Giotto as he inhaled a large amount of air and exhaling the same amount. He then repeated this process for a few minutes, G watching his best friend and praying at the same time. Giotto finally opened his eyes and looked stared at G, locking his eyes with him and said in a stoic tone "**Get out of here before I fucking maim you and everyone else…Tell everyone that no one is to come into my office, less they want to be turned into sliced and barbequed human-on-stick…"**growled Giotto as G started to turn and run out of the office until Giotto's voice stopped him again.

"**And if I get one more single paper…I'll castrate you all" **said Giotto as G shivered in fear. "**Or maybe I could grab all your mouths, open them and then turn you all inside out…"** whispered Giotto under his breath yet G heard him loud and clear. G started to run for his life, a cloud of smoke behind him as the maids and butlers wondered why 'Master G' was running like he saw the devil.

All the while G thanking Kami-sama that he saved him…although he's still in danger of becoming a barbequed human on stick…

xxXX00O00XXxx

Giotto sighed as he watched his best friend run out of his office. He sat down on his desk and did the first thing that he had to do. He opened one of the drawers of his desk and rummaged through it. He really needed to finish these paper works. After a few minutes of rummaging, he took out an Iphone…Paperwork or Iphone?...He chose Iphone. He then started to play temple run on his phone, ignoring the mountains of paper work that was still mocking him…What?! Don't blame him! He was stressed ok?!

Paperworks can go to hell. He needed a vacation or at least a few hours of time for himself. '_Paperworks are going to become the death of me' _ he sighed. What could he do? He wants to go out and at least eat one bite of his strawberry shortcake, or maybe the chocolate truffle. Well, he could try to escape…

He snapped his head up, eyes widening in joy and mischief. That's right! He'll escape paperwork! Why didn't he thought of it before! With the goal of escaping, he took out a piece of blank paper and a pen then wrote down every single idea that popped up in his head, no matter how absurd and suicidal they are, he'd do it. Hey, if you're stuck with papers for twenty four hours every day and your only salvation( I make it sound so dramatic) is breakfast, lunch and dinner…You'll eventually have tendencies to break the Law of Physics and prove that Murphy's law is wrong.

A wide and unholy smirked crept its way through Giotto's handsome face and he began cackling evilly. Nothing can stop him, not even those stupid Laws that says 'Something will always go wrong'. Screw those laws, he's going to escape or he's going to die trying.

Yet, only at the end will Giotto realize that you should never defy Murphy's law.

Future time …

"'_I fucking hate Murphy's law' "_

_-Giotto di Vongola, most famous quote by CEDEF_

_Certified Guaranteed by Alaude and Daemon themselves_

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update! Exams are finally finished and I totally fucked my geography, English and Irish. Meh… I don't give a shit.. ahaha thank you all for patiently waiting! Don't worry, I'd be updating more frequently now, seeing as the exams are finished! Thank the lord! I thought I was going to die! And here's the next chappie!**

**After this and the next chappie, two new characters will appear! So don't forget to vote for who you want to appear after Reborn and Giotto.**

**And sorry, I forgot to tell you the ages of everyone.**

**Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma- 15-16 years old**

**Giotto, Asari, G,Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, -17 years old**

**Alaude, Cozart, Knuckle, Daemon, Ryohei- 18-19 years old.**

**Reborn, Collonello, Lal, Luche, Fon, Verde, Skull, Mammon- 20-22**

**Lambo- 15**

**Now, on with the chappie and thank you for all the reviews!**

Chapter 6

Giotto groaned as his head throbbed with pain. What happened? He remembered walking to a café with Reborn, then opening the café, being jumped on and threatened with spoons, forks, knives and he swore that he saw one of them was carrying a taser! Then he saw Reborn's shocked face which would forever be imbedded in his mind but he'd rather forget it less he ends up being filled with bullet holes, then…then…

Giotto snapped awake, his arms and legs flailing around, the blankets sliding off his figure and looked around the room frantically. His eyes were wide from the past events that happened before he fainted…then…His eyes widened even more. '_I saw a mini me'_ he thought. He saw a mini him. Not only that, he saw Sawada Takeyoshi. He saw the devil and he fainted. His heart beat fastened and ragged breaths came out of his panting mouth.

He saw Sawada Takeyoshi, the very last person that he wanted to see. Giotto would have rather seen Xanxus than Takeyoshi. That boy scared him and he gained a healthy amount of fear; not of Takeyoshi, but of what Takeyoshi could do to his most precious ones. Giotto had no doubt that his loved ones could defend themselves from Takeyoshi. They boy maybe strong but he wasn't strong enough against all of Giotto's CEDEF guardians. But what scared him was Iemitsu. That man was blind and would kill him and his guardians if he finds out what they did to Iemitsu's precious son. Giotto put his hand on his chest that was pounding loudly and-

BANG

Giotto fell back on the soft bed as he felt someone's fist connect with his head. He groaned as he blinked dazedly, looked up the offending person and glared. "What the hell was that for!?" he shouted but found his mouth being covered by a rough hand. "Be quiet Baka-Gio…" growled the other person in a dangerously low voice. Literally! His voice was barely above a whisper. Giotto glared and shoved the hand away from his mouth.

Although Reborn knew why Giotto looked scared, he was a little surprise as well since he just saw a carbon copy of Giotto, but also a lot of similarities in looks between the brat. The only difference being the brat's hair dirt blond and the cold, blue, almost gray eyes that would be always filled in lust to kill and see people's suffering, was filled with warmness and acceptance. It piqued his interest. Maybe this had something to do with Nana's hate… He smirked mentally. '_Finally, something interesting' _

"Reborn! My name is Giotto! G-I-O-T-T-O! Stop calling me by that ridiculous name!" he shouted, again, ignoring Reborn's warning as he huffed in annoyance.

A vein twitched in Reborn's forehead as he looked at his idiot student. '_He ignored my warning...He's a million years too early to be ignoring my warning.' _Yes! You hear me people! Never ignore Reborn's orders and warnings or you'd all go through the same thing that Giotto will experience later on! No one ignores Reborn and gets away with it. Cause his Fucking Reborn! He's THE Reborn, so if you value your life, not like a certain 'blonde', follow his orders. He snarled and hit Giotto square in the head, harder. "I said be quiet or-" too late.

The doors slammed open with a loud bang that brought both Reborn and Giotto's attention to the new person. The person was adorned with a simple white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks; both clothes looking a bit too big, the white shirt dropping _slightly_ too much for Giotto and Reborn's liking that they both gulped, inaudible, but still gulped as they tried to look away from the milky, snow white collarbone that was covered in little beads of sweat. A pink frilly apron was found above his clothes and their eyes trailed to the person's face and Giotto couldn't help but let out a surprise gasp of horror. "S-Sawada T-T-Takeyoshi…" he stuttered as his face twisted into an expression of horror, only to change into pain as Reborn hit him again.

"Baka-Gio…Are you color-blind? Can't you see the person here has different colored eyes and hair from _him. _And besides, he's too feminine looking to be that brat" Reborn sighed in irritation as his student clutched his head and rolled in pain but then found his attention to the new person that was now in front of him. He stifled a surprise gasp as well as an almost slip up of showing surprise. How did he get in front of him so quickly? And without him noticing? His eyes narrowed slightly. '_Who is this person?' _thought Reborn. How did normal person catch the world's greatest hitman off guard? No one, not even Nono can do that. And here, was a fourteen-year old looking boy that caught Reborn off. He was suddenly brought out of his musings as he felt a slight tap on his head and he finally looked surprise.

Did this boy really hit him… with a _spatula_? He was about to glare and threaten the boy but stopped as soon as his obsidian eyes connected with slightly, wrinkled eyes that looked like he was trying to glare, but the boy's soft features only served to make his glare look like a pout. But what made him stop was the boy's eyes. '_No hitting! It's bad! And say sorry!' _it seemed to say that Reborn found himself staring into those beautiful, shimmering cerulean eyes in surprise, a slight parting of his mouth could be seen.

Yet the boy, oblivious to the hitman's surprise, continue to scold him, waving an accusing finger at Reborn, his left hand placed on his hip as he pouted at Reborn. '_You shouldn't do that to people! It's mean and it can hurt them! Be nice and say sorry, neh?' _his features softening at the last part, with Reborn still in a daze but looking a bit guilty. Why? He didn't know. There was just something about this person that triggered something in him and he didn't know why he didn't want to see the boy disappointed.

In all his life, no one had ever made him fell like a child that got caught stealing cookie when he shouldn't. Really, he was a hitman! He was stronger than this! He had killed countless of times before and didn't give two fucks about it…but this boy was making him feel guilty! He scowled. When had he gotten weak?

Meanwhile, Giotto recovered from Reborn's punch and bit his tongue to stifle a laugh. In all his years, he never saw Reborn looked like a chastised child and he couldn't help but feel a roaring laughter threatening to come out of his mouth. Never in his life would he thought that he'd see the infamous hitman look guilty. It was a hilarious site that would have made millions of money. He sent a smirk to Reborn who glared in return and this time, a loud laugh erupted from his mouth as he clutched his stomach, rolling on the ground as he pointed at Reborn.

"Ahahaha! You look hilarious, Reborn! Oh my gosh! This is the best day of my life! Never in my whole years of living would I see you with _that _kind of expression on your face! hah! Where's my camera? Oh god, I really wish I had one right now!" roared Giotto, oblivious to the hitman's darkening aura and continued to laugh his ass off. Can you blame him though? It was fucking hilarious to see Reborn look like a child.

So many vein popped in Reborn's forehead as he watched his idiot student laugh at him, his eyebrow twitching violently as the blonde idiot continued with his laughing. The site of his student makes him want to tie the idiot in an electrocution chair in the middle of a tank filled with sharks and piranhas. And don't forget the bombs and grenades as a finale! '_If that brat thinks he can laugh at me and get away with it…He's got it all fucking wrong' _

No one, and I mean no one, get's away from Reborn without being unscathed. The minimum injuries you could get would be a few broken ribs, a dislocated elbow, a bruised cheek, black eyes, and a body filled with scratches, bruises, and cuts, and that's you being lucky. Reborn put on his sweet smile that can send the most powerful mafiosos running to their mammy and crying.

"**Gi-o-tto~ !" **purred the Hitman dangerously sweet as he approached Giotto. Giotto stopped his laughing immediately, now sensing the hitman's anger and coughed awkwardly. Giotto smiled crookedly. "H-H-Hey….C-C-C-Come on R-Reborn! L-L-Lighten up!" he said nervously as he backed away from the hitman that was smiling sweetly at him. _'Shit! Why did I laugh! And I really had to tease Reborn? Really…How stupid could you get, Giotto? Now you're gonna die for the third time today…well at least it's not from spoons. That would be really embarrassing' _Giotto, you're thinking about the wrong thing here…

Giotto didn't notice that he was near the wall until his back collided with it. '_Shit' _Shit indeed, Giotto. Now, Reborn in his mighty glory is now towering above you with a fucking scary smirk that promised pain and torture. His eyebrows twitched in fear as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

three seconds…

five seconds…

eight seconds…

*TAP*

Giotto opened his eyes to see why he hadn't feel pain yet, only to see the boy scolding Reborn again. Giotto gaped as the boy hit Reborn lightly with a spatula again which sent Reborn glaring at the said boy, but it lost its usual rage and annoyance; Just a bit irritated. Then the boy turned to him and Giotto felt a light tint of pink form on his cheeks. The boy, had the most breathtaking cerulean eyes, a shade darker than his ad it glistened in warmness and happiness.

The boy approached him and held out his hands, tilting his head with the strands of hair bouncing a bit as he did so. '_Cute~' _thought Giotto. Then the boy did something that made Giotto's eyes heighten in awe and curiosity. The boy spoke, conveyed his words using his eyes. '_Are you okay?'_ plastered vividly in the gargantuan eyes, the boy's face was twisted in a gentle and angelic smile.

In all his life, Giotto had met so many people that made him feel awe. One was a man that could take on a whole famiglia without a sweat, the said man now working with him. (Can you guys guess who?), another man that had the patience and kindness of a Saint but could turn into something worse than the devil if provoked, a woman who can kind of tame his one and only sadistic tutor that even he would never be able to do, a lazy yet a prodigy teen that can create a whole battle plan that would no doubt be a success and so much more. He met so much people but the boy in front of him was by far, the most mysterious yet charming one. He never knew anyone that could easily convey their emotions using their eyes. Having the ability to do that means the person was strong. Having such control, such emotions, such gestures, but with eyes full of acceptance and never ending patience; those were the strongest people.

He stared at the boy in front of him, not noticing the boy's smile faltering and turning into a worried frown. The boy cupped his cheeks and forced Giotto to look at the boy, snapping him out of his thoughts. Giotto felt warm, silk-like hands caress his cheeks and looked up at the boy who was staring back at him in worry. '_What's wrong?'_

Reborn watched both Giotto and the boy in amusement. He folded his arms and leaned against the bedroom wall, crossing his left leg over his right leg as he smirked in amusement. This boy keeps getting more interesting as the minute passes by. Never did Reborn see his student do flustered and awed by someone. He couldn't blame Giotto, he too was intrigued. He never met anyone like Tsuna. The boy was like an enigma. Reborn wanted to solve the mystery behind the boy, but he felt like if he did, a new mystery would just pop again, harder than the previous one. It's like a bunch of mysteries clustered together to form a never ending cycle of puzzles that gets harder as soon as one level is clear. The boy was an enigma, and this time, Reborn wants to solve him.

Normally, Reborn would just leave an enigma to his or own business, since they never really caught his interest for more than a day, the next day, he'd just find out everything about them. It was boring that he never tried anymore, but somehow, he was still able to solve their puzzles. But this boy…No matter how much Reborn looked in those eyes to read what the boy was thinking, the thoughts was blocked by something. He couldn't read into his mind, what the boy is thinking, and every time he gets close, too close, it's like an invisible wall blocks him. It amazes him even more that he can't read what his mind is thinking, but can read the boy's eyes like an open book. The boy blocks out everything in his mind yet conveys a lot through his eyes, A true enigma.

Meanwhile, with Giotto, Giotto was still captivated in the swirling abyss of blue and amber that he only snapped out of his thoughts after the boy had contact with him. And damn those hands were smooth. "Nothing!" he shouted. Oh my God, that was so embarrassing. '_Giotto, what's wrong with you!? You aren't acting like yourself! Damn it! Get a freaking grip!' _Giotto blushed in embarrassment and stood up abruptly, the speed sending his head to connect with the boy's head, sending the boy to fall backwards together with Giotto falling forward. The boy's back connected with the floor, causing a loud thud resounding around the room. Giotto closed his eyes as he fell and then felt something warm and soft, like pillow, connect with his lips. It was so soft and the taste of vanilla and chocolate invaded his senses.

'_What? What am I eating? It's so sweet…It tastes like my favorite cake. I want more'_

And by instinct, he stretched out his arms as to lessen the impact of the fall. Finally, he heard a groan and he opened his eyes, the other person opening his eyes as well. His sapphire eyes widened as soon as it connected with a darker shade. He was kissing the boy. Kissing! And he actually wanted more! Is he not ashamed!? He felt blood rush up to his cheeks as the boy blushed thirty different shades of red.

Oh my god! Not only he was kissing the boy, he was straddling him! Giotto's nose was touching the boy's cute one, their foreheads grazing each other, the boy's legs between his. Giotto tried to talk, which only ended up in his tongue interlinking with the boy's as the boy closed his eyes and let out a quiet, but seducing moan. Giotto blushed brighter. Both occupants were oblivious to Reborn who was smirking in amusement, but felt pissed that Giotto was kissing the boy, and the boy even moaned! The boy was his- wait, wait, wait… Reborn shook his head and glared. Since when did he star thinking like this? He was the world's greatest hitman damn it! He will not be turned on by a sweet, bunny- Reborn glared even harder. He needs an espresso to cool his mind. Things cannot get worse.

Apparently it can, and Reborn you just jinxed yourself. The doors opened. "Cielo-san, I'm home…. I bought the ingredients and I heard a loud thump. Are you al…right?…" the new person trailed off seeing the scene played in front of him. Reborn's eyes as well as Giotto's widened and Giotto tried to talk again, only to result in something much worse. The boy moaned again. Oh Giotto, if you weren't stuck in this I would've thought you were doing it on purpose.

The new occupant glared heatedly and ran towards Giotto with the intent to kill and shouted. "**Get the fuck away from him!"**

***Please read author's note for important announcement***

_**END**_

**Ohhhhhh….I wonder who that is, hmmm? Well it's pretty obvious … Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

***And I apologize for my inconvenience. I forgot to include the Varia and Millefiore. I'm really, really sorry.* well not really important but for those who might have wanted them to appear, I' m sorry.**

**And also, I'm putting up a poll for 8059. A lot of you wanted GokuxYama, but also a lot of you also don't want any of 8059. So, please vote as well if you want 8059. In my opinion, I'm not really a fan of 8059, but I could make it happen. But it would be unfair for those who don't want 8059, so please vote!**

**Yes or No? 8059 or NO 8059?**

**And who do you want to appear next? Remember! Two people can appear in the next chapter!**

**Arcobaleno: **

**Reborn- out**

**Fon**

**Colonello**

**Verde**

**Viper**

**Skull**

**Luce**

**Lal**

**Tenth Generation:**

**Hibari**

**Mukuro and Chrome**

**Yamamoto**

**Ryohei**

**Lambo**

**First Generation( in this case, CEDEF leaders) :**

**Giotto-out**

**G**

**Knuckle**

**Alaude**

**Daemon**

**Lampo**

**Asari**

**Shimon(Includes Enma and Cozart)**

**Millefiore**

**Varia**

**Well, I hope you review, fav, and follow! Please continue your support! And reviews= motivation =next chappie!**

**Thank you for showing all your support!**

**Until next time, Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! Just read the author's note to find out why I was a little late! And here's the next chapter plus thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: (Yes I remembered, again) I do not own Hitman Reborn. If I did, the whole world would be filled with Yaoi**

**Now, on with the chappie!**

Chapter 7

_The doors opened. "Cielo-san, I'm home…. I bought the ingredients and I heard a loud thump. Are you al…right?…" the new person trailed off seeing the scene played in front of him. Reborn's eyes as well as Giotto's widened and Giotto tried to talk again, only to result in something much worse. The boy moaned again. Oh Giotto, if you weren't stuck in this I would've thought you were doing it on purpose._

_The new occupant glared heatedly and ran towards Giotto with the intent to kill and shouted. "__**Get the fuck away from him!"**_

xxXX00O00XXxx

"**Get the fuck away from him!" **shouted the new occupant as he kicked the offending kisser in the stomach, picked up the blushing, younger male bridal style, and ran across the room, away from the blonde and the hitman, glaring heatedly at them as he set the boy down on his feet. The said boy blushing as bright as a tomato, that would have really put them to shame, and clutched the fabric of Gokudera's hoodie so tightly that you could see the whitening of his knuckles and the trembling of his hands. Gokudera stretched his left arm in front of Cielo as he tried to hide the boy.

Meanwhile, Giotto doubled in pain as he felt a kick connect with his stomach that sent him flying towards Reborn who avoided him and kicked him in the stomach, effectively making him double in pain as he fell flat on the floor. Reborn the put his foot on top of him, looking like he wasn't stepping on Giotto and casually walked on and over him. "I think I just stepped on a bug…" he muttered as he smirked at the look Giotto sent him.

"Go die in a hole, Reborn!" shouted Giotto as he stood up and tried to kick the hitman, only to end up being sent flying across the room and towards Gokudera who casually grabbed the coffee table and wacked the poor blonde, shouting something in the lines of 'Home run!' and then sent Giotto flying to Reborn who just side stepped with the blonde banging his head off the wall. Reborn sighed as he watched Giotto grunting in pain and rolling on the floor muttering a series of 'Ouch Ouch Ouch…' or 'Sadistic, Spartan, Devil's incarnate, Tutor' or 'Damn coffee table'.

"What is it with you people treating me like a baseball?" whined Giotto as he stood up, wincing from the pain. '_Damn Reborn and coffee table '_he thought as he rubbed his aching bottom. Reborn smirked as he leaned against the wall. "Did you say something, Baka-Gio? Or would you like me to remind you of what a certain blonde did to me earlier on…Oh! And that reminds me! You need to be punished~!" said Reborn in a sing song voice as Giotto paled considerably.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! And I said earlier that I'd treat you to all the espresso you want for a week!" he shouted nervously as Giotto glanced at Reborn, secretly pleading to take up his offer. Reborn, sensing what the other wanted, smirked wider as he hummed thoughtfully. "Only one week, Baka-Gio? Oh well, I guess more mine fields and shark tanks for me…"

Giotto immediately glared at Reborn. "You son of a b-"

"Oh yes, I also need to add the new bullets that Verde made for me! I think it was something about making a certain someone that pisses me off wear a pink and revealing bunny suit , complete with ears and tail and even stockings! Isn't that great fun!"

"I mean…I was going to treat you to anything you want for a year of course! No need for that, Reborn!" shouted Giotto nervously as Reborn smiled innocently, nodding. "That's what I thought you said, Baka-Gio" replied Reborn as veins twitched in Giotto's head, smiling crookedly up at Reborn and trying not to maim his tutor, even if it was impossible. '_One day, One day I'll eventually humiliate you Reborn…'_he thought.

"Cough.." said a new voice as both Giotto and Reborn turned to Gokudera who was watching in amusement and the boy who was looking up at them curiously, but still hiding behind Gokudera, and STILL clutching Gokudera's shirt like a life line that it made both Giotto and Reborn a tad bit jealous to see the boy clinging on to somebody else but themselves.

"Done?" asked Gokudera with a hint of annoyance in his voice, yet his eyes clearly showed amusement. Giotto blushed in embarrassment before nodding, Reborn smirking indicating that 'yes' they were done with their bickering and 'yes' he was done with taking pleasure in his student's misery…okay that part was completely not true. Reborn is still enjoying Giotto's embarrassment and misery and he would forever do, since he is Reborn and Reborn always loves to make people suffer…

Gokudera sighed as he turned back to the small boy clinging his left sleeve and smiled softly, whispering in his ear. "Cielo-san…Why don't you go make some snacks for our…guests here while I talk to them?" he asked politely as Cielo looked at him with teary eyes. '_But that Blonde guy stole my first kiss!'_ his eyes said as Cielo pouted, his lips moving at an incredibly fast rate that erected the most favorable response to hormonal teenagers, blushing uncontrollably at the cute site. Although thinking that someone else stole Cielo's first kiss made Gokudera feel anger in the pit of his stomach as a vein twitched in Gokudera's forehead, a dark aura surrounding him, but of course, Cielo was still oblivious to this. "Don't worry…I'll **talk** to the _blonde-_the word was spat out in such distaste- okay? Don't worry" he reassured but his smile was strained as if trying not to maim Giotto on the spot.

Cielo pouted cutely again before nodding and sending a small smile of gratitude to Gokudera that sent a small arrow from the love cupid firing directly at his heart as Cielo skipped outside the room and downstairs, failing to see the small blush decorating Gokudera's cheeks, only for the blush to diminished and his eyes taking on a dangerous glint in them. He turned back to the two occupants who kept quiet all this time sensing his aura and looked at them straight in the eye with en enraged look.

"**Now, why the fuck did you, CEDEF-**_**sama, **_**stole Cielo-san's first kiss?" **asked Gokudera with venom laced in his voice as the honorific failed its purpose as the word dripped with sarcasm that even Nana would have noticed, but not Cielo. The boy was still too oblivious to everything in the world, even to the most obvious thing. Hell, Gokudera wouldn't be surprised is Cielo didn't know what the words 'Fuck' or 'Yaoi' meant.

Giotto sensing Gokudera's anger gulped. "Why are you so mad about it?" he asked as Reborn face palmed mentally at Giotto's stupidity, and since he was REBORN, THE Reborn does not face palm. Anyone can tell that Gokudera has taken a bit of a liking to the boy- _Cielo, was it?-_ that of course, Gokudera would be furious if someone else took Cielo's first kiss. Hell, he felt the same way when he saw the blonde idiot kissed the boy, although accidentally, he still didn't particularly enjoyed the site. Au contraire, he hated it to the bone and something in the back of his mind told him that _he _should be the one kissing the boy, not Giotto.

Reborn groaned inwardly. This was the first time he felt this way and it was towards a boy that looked like a fourteen-year old middle school student. No one had made him feel this way before, not Luche, not Anyone, male or female alike. But that boy…Reborn narrowed his eyes, that boy, made him feel something that he hadn't felt for a long, long time; Desire. Reborn smirked. Not only did the boy trigger some new emotion to him, but the boy also bore resemblance to Takeyoshi. Something new came out and he'd be damned if he doesn't solve the mystery behind the boy…Maybe he could get Alaude to search something up.

Meanwhile, while Reborn was busy with his scheming thoughts that made Giotto shiver due to the creepy grin that was making it s way onto Reborn's face, Giotto gulped. He ignored Reborn for the time being as he turned his attention back to a fuming Gokudera. Giotto shivered at the intensity of the aura that Gokudera was unleashing. It was just like G when he tries to escape paperwork and ends up damaging the whole mansion which causes more paperwork for him and G.

Gokudera fumed at Giotto's answer before trying to calm himself down. Now wasn't the time to be worried about Cielo's first kiss, well maybe it is but he needs to confirm something else. "Forget it…I just want to know, what the heck you guys are doing here? What does the Vongola want now? I am no longer connected with Vongola and I want nothing more to do with it…" he said as he stared blankly at Giotto and Reborn. He approached the bed across the room and sat down on it, motioning the other two to sit on the two bean bags that was placed opposite of him. Giotto followed but Reborn stayed standing, since he, the world's greatest hitman shall not be caught sitting on colored _bean bags._

Giotto sat down on the orange bean bag as his weight pushed down on it, creating a small squeaking sound that you get when you carefully open the end of the balloon. A few awkward seconds later he coughed and closed his eyes, before opening them revealing amber hue, indicating that he was now serious. " I just wanted a break from all the commotion that Decimo caused and Reborn happened to be with me at that time…" he started as he motioned his left hand to the hitman who just stared at them. He then turned back to Gokudera. "A few nights ago, the night you were identified missing, Takeyoshi was found in the living room with life-threatening injuries. He was stabbed multiple times, cuts and bruises covering his arms, his left thigh was burned badly. It was actually a third degree burn. While he had four broken ribs, a dislocated jaw a broken right arm and multiple injuries that could have killed him…"

Gokudera snorted as he rolled his eyes, leaning against the banister of the bed. "And I care why? You guys should have let him die, he deserved it…" he said casually. It was Reborn who spoke this time. "Yeah…we should have…But news has it that it was all caused by you, Gokudera Hayato"

Gokudera snapped his head around to look at them as he glared defiantly."And you actually fucking believe him? That son of a bitch making lies again…I don't specialize in stabbing or burning. I specialize in bombing and shooting…Don't fucking mess with me. I didn't do no shit to him and you both should know that"

"We know, but Iemitsu, issued an arrest and he wants your head on a silver platter" replied Giotto bitterly.

"And Gokudera Hayato, do not assume that Takeyoshi can trick me. He made everything look believable, since no one actually knows anything about you, and now, Vongola is searching the whole world, probably tearing all the countries apart looking for you and bringing you back, just so they could kill you…Takeyoshi practically turned the whole Vongola against you and now, you are on top of their hit list" said Reborn as he watched Gokudera's reaction, only to be a little surprised as Gokudera looked bored.

"And tell them that they will never find me…Vongola is so fucking stupid, not even bothering to check Italy first and goes straight into looking and tearing foreign countries, assuming that I'm going to escaped as far away as possible. Well, the more advantage it has for me. I'm right under their noses and they can't even find me. Fucking pathetic scums…"

"Gokudera, you very well know that we could have you arrested right now…" said Giotto, testing Gokudera. Gokudera glared. "Try me and if you dare involve Cielo in this mess, you better be fucking ready to die" he retaliated

Giotto sighed but he was clearly astonished by Gokudera's answer. Never in his life would he see Gokudera have the courage to go against the biggest, powerful and influential mafia family out there with such conviction and determination that it made Giotto jealous. Giotto wished he had to courage to do what Gokudera can do, but his position doesn't allow him to. He smiled bitterly, maybe one day, he could also get the courage to be just like Gokudera, his Hyper Intuition telling him that someone will help him, someone he just met.

Reborn just smirked. "Gokudera Hayato, You've changed" said Reborn as he looked at Gokudera in amusement. This wasn't the Gokudera Hayato that he had known before. This boy was different. This boy clearly changed for the better and Reborn could say, Takeyoshi just made the biggest mistake of his life angering a perfect storm.

Gokudera snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Of course I did…I have a new sky that I want to protect at all costs. I'm not the rash and temperamental boy that everyone used to know. I had to change for my sky if I want to keep him safe. I'd be damned if I lose him." He said as he stood up the mattress and turned to face them, determination shining in his emerald orbs.

"And tell Vongola to come and get me. They don't scare me. They better be prepared to go against me…They could hurt me, drown me, torture me, but they will never break me…I won't lay a hand against them no matter what…But if they involve, hurt or even look at Cielo in the wrong way, they better prepare for war" he said as he stared at both Giotto and Reborn, his resolve not wavering as Reborn smirked. "Gladly"

Gokudera nodded before sitting back down on the bed. "And you guys never told me why you're here…" he said. Giotto laughed nervously as Reborn smirked. Giotto smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Well, remember I told you that me and Reborn wanted a break from all the commotion?" he asked as Gokudera hummed in approval. "Yeah, well one of the maids in the mansion recommended a café to me, saying something about '_heavenly food and heavenly angel' _her words, not mine, and so, I thought 'Well, why not?' so Reborn and I snuck out and arrived here at the café…"

Reborn smirked and took over. "From then on, when we opened the café doors, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Giotto, even the three that looked like they were trying to kill each other. They all broke out into stuff like 'When did you grow so tall?' or 'Why did you die your hair?' or 'You're so handsome but I still prefer the cute you' and Baka-Gio…"he motioned his hand to Giotto who twitched at the name, "looked utterly confused asked idiotically 'Me?' continued Reborn ignoring the shouts of 'Hey!' in the background.

Gokudera sighed before stretching his hands, grunting as he did so and letting out a content sigh afterwards. "And Let me guess…After that everyone jumped on you and pointed spoons, forks and knives and I'm guessing that a least one of them had a taser than asked at the same time 'Who are you and what did you do to Cielo?' and since You" he pointed to a dumfounded looking Giotto, "were so shocked you didn't answer which in turn, made the others more frustrated and say 'We'll ask you again, What did you do to Cielo?' but again you didn't answer and just as they were about to kill and maim you, Cielo came in and you fainted, thanking the gods that you didn't die by the hands of spoons and forks" answered Gokudera bluntly as he looked at Giotto.

Giotto gaped as Reborn chuckled quietly. "That's spot on, Gokudera…But you did forget the part where I said 'Of course, Baka-Gio they're talking to you and not me, since I'm the world's greatest hitman and I am handsome not cute'" added Reborn as Gokudera snorted in amusement. "Of course, but that still doesn't explain the fact that CEDEF-sama here was harassing Cielo" he stated as both him and Reborn glared at Giotto. "Yes Baka-Gio, Why were you harassing Cielo?"

Giotto gulped. '_I can understand why Gokudera's angry but why Reborn?' _He laughed awkwardly as he tried to explain what happened. "W-w-Well it happened when I stood up quickly but hit um…" "Cielo" "Cielo's head which sent him and me back and I accidentally kissed him!"said Giotto. Gokudera, still a bit angry, rose a brow in amusement. "But why did Cielo moan?" he asked.

Giotto blushed as he looked down his hand, fiddling with his fingers and trying to ignore the heated gaze that was piercing him from Reborn and Gokudera. "W-W-Well…I tried to talk but it only ended up in my tongue…ummm…tangling with Cielo and I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" he shouted quickly as Gokudera and Reborn's mood darkened.

"You are the stupidest person on the world…You could have just broken the kiss and then talk" said Gokudera and Reborn at the same time as a deadpan. Giotto glared and huffed angrily.

"Or maybe it was because you were enjoying it, hmm…Baka-Gio…"asked Reborn with a fucking creepy smirk that sent shivers down his spine. Giotto blushed before trying to find the words to explain that he didn't enjoy it. But of course, that was not real as he DID enjoy the feeling of the boy's lips on his own and especially when the boy moaned, albeit quiet, but still seducing that Giotto wanted to hear more of those moans in his bed…He slapped his head mentally. '_What the heck is wrong with me!? I'm straight and I'm not supposed to be thinking like this! Damn it, Giotto! No one needs to know that. That's something that I'll be taking with me to me grave…Yeah…Good idea, Giotto. No one needs to know that'_

Gokudera was about to reply but was cut off as the door opened, revealing Cielo's head that popped out cutely, his hair bobbing a little bit as he smiled adorably. '_I didn't make any snacks since I thought that all of you would be hungry but I did make desserts to eat after supper…So come down and eat!' _His eyes said as Reborn, Giotto and Gokudera blushed a little bit and fake coughed.

"Okay, Cielo-san" said Gokudera as they all were blasted by Cielo's one thousand watts smile again.

xxXX00O00XXxx

Supper was a bit awkward as Cielo kept blushing when Giotto looked at him with Giotto blushing a little bit, remembering the 'incident' earlier on and Gokudera and Reborn glaring daggers at Giotto with eyes saying '_You are fucking dead' _. Giotto, in attempt to ignore the eyes and lighten the atmosphere up asked Cielo a few questions. "So…Cielo-san, how old are you?" asked Giotto as he took the glass of water and started drinking, Cielo blushed before looking down his lap, shyly bringing up his fingers to say that he was sixteen.

Giotto's eyes widened as he spat out the water he was drinking and stood up. "I thought you were thirteen!" he shouted. Gokudera glared at him when Cielo covered his head in embarrassment, turning redder by the minute. "Got a problem with that?" glared Gokudera as Giotto shook his head. "No!"

Cielo looked up at Giotto with eyes filled with unshed tears as he asked all of them '_Am I that small_?' Giotto and Gokudera's breath hitched as soon as they saw tears threatening to fall from Cielo's eyes as Giotto tried to comfort him "No, No, No! It's just that you were really cute and you looked like a bunny..No!...What am I saying?...Uhhh..I mean.. that you…umm…err" muttered Giotto as he turned redder by the second only to stop as he heard a cute giggle.

Both him and Gokudera turned their heads to a giggling Cielo and were blasted with a billion dollar site that could have melted the site of the most coldest criminals and they both felt their cheeks heat up. Oh my god, why was this boy so cute. The only thought that was in their minds was '_Boner'_

Giotto was ready to faint but he felt a dark aura from behind him and he gulped. He carefully turned his head around to see Reborn looking at him with a smile so innocent but so fucking creepy that it would have put Daemon and Mukuro to shame. He was drenched in water and he had his green Leon gun pointed at Giotto. "**Gi-o-tto~! You need to be pun-ished~!" **purred the Hitman as he cocked his Leon gun and shot bullets at Giotto, all the while Gokudera covering Cielo's ears and twisted Cielo around so that he was facing the other way; His chest, ignoring the blood running down his nose as he stared blankly at the scene; Giotto running for his life as Reborn shot him with multiple bullets and cursing the said blonde.

Cielo tilted his head to the site asking what is happening as Gokudera uncapped one of his hands form Cielo's ear the other and said "Sorry Cielo-san, but this goes against Parental Guidance and it's Rated T, which means your ears is not allowed to hear it"

Poor Cielo didn't know what the heck Gokudera was saying…

_**END**_

**Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I'm sorry again for the late update! My teachers totally chose the most awkward time to start piling up out projects, now I have to think up of something for sci-fest and actually perform the experiment! That's was why I was a little late! And I am very sorry! But it will make it up to you guys…somehow…**

**And who do you want to appear next? Remember! Two people can appear in the next chapter!**

**Arcobaleno: **

**Reborn- out**

**Fon**

**Colonello**

**Verde**

**Viper**

**Skull**

**Luce**

**Lal**

**Tenth Generation:**

**Hibari**

**Mukuro and Chrome**

**Yamamoto**

**Ryohei**

**Lambo**

**First Generation( in this case, CEDEF leaders) :**

**Giotto-out**

**G**

**Knuckle**

**Alaude**

**Daemon**

**Lampo**

**Asari**

**Shimon(Includes Enma and Cozart)**

**Millefiore**

**Varia**

**Well, I hope you review, fav, and follow! Please continue your support! And reviews= motivation =next chappie!**

**Thank you for showing all your support!**

**Until next time, Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! As promised, i made it up to you guys for being a little late and also, to make it up, i put three of the next top voted characters to make an appearance! And there might be less romance now since the plot is now starting and it's going to get really serious after ?...?...?...find clues about what Cielo's identity is.**

**I'm sorry for those who did not like the previous chapters that had no plot line whatsoever, but it was the only way i could bring all27 before eveything starts too serious! I'm sorry though! T_T it is my first time writing a fanfiction, so i hope you can all be patient with me!**

**And as i said, the plot will now take place and people will start getting suspicious of Cielo, but that doesn't mean they will not become infatuated with him. The more mysterious the more romantic right? **

**Well,Thank you all for the reviews and your honest opinions as well! I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Now, on with the chappie!**

Chapter 8

Fon noticed a few differences when he saw Reborn. No, it wasn't major or anything drastic, but it was so slight, that he wouldn't have caught the new 'changes' that was going on with his comrade. For once, it seemed that Reborn was always spacing out. During meetings, at dinner, when they're just spending even the littlest time together, since Takeyoshi didn't allow anyone to get out within his reach.

So, he noticed Reborn's eyes that had a far away look, as if wanting to meet someone and just spend time with them. Reborn's face was always blank, and no one else noticed but Fon could see the hitman sigh more, he was more...calm, you could say, and sometimes, he even saw the faintest of ghost smiles on the hitman's face. Fon did a double take once he saw the hitman running at full speed towards the door, just to get a delivery, and it turned out to be an espresso.

Of course it would be an espresso, but really, he never saw Reborn ran like the espresso was a gift from the gods. But that wasn't what caught him off guard, no, it was the statement that cme after Reborn took the first sip of the bitter beverage. '_I should just kidnap him...This taste like it came through the heavens_' Fon almost choked on the tea he was drinking at that time, which the hitman only raised a brow at before shrugging and going back to drink the espresso.

Not only that, but Reborn seemed to be more...How should he say this? Calm...Well not calm, per say, but more composed and collected when meeting with people that pissed the hitman off. Reborn didn't shout as much or bullied Skull that much either, no matter how much the hitman seemed to want to, but every time Fon sees the Hitman about to snap, a flash of fear flickers in those dark, coffee-eyes that made Fon wonder of he was either losing his mind, or Reborn was _actually_ changing.

Fon seriously needed Daemon, or even Verde to check if his friend was alright because Reborn was creeping him out, but not only that, he heard Reborn mutter something that piqued his interest. 'Cielo' . If his Italian was served correctly, which he had no doubts on, seeing he had been living in Italy for almost all his life, 'Cielo' means the sky. Fon sighed as he looked up from his tea to face the large, transparent dome-roof that had the clear view of the sky. What caused Reborn to change?

xxXX00O00XXxx

It wasn't only Fon that noticed some changes between their family, Hibari and Alude also saw a lot of changes that happened in Giotto. Usually, the man wouldn't have enough guts to actually say a snarky remark to Reborn, but as Hibari passed by the office to give his report to Giotto, because he will never respect or even acknowledge Sawada Takeyoshi's existence, he heard the young man and the carnivore arguing, again.

Hibari was seriously about to tear down the door because all he heard was Reborn's constantly teasing insults and the stutters of the blonde herbivore. But what caught his interest was when Giotto shouted at the Reborn with the Hitman striding out the room calmly with a smirk that said a whole lot of torture.

Now, what caused Giotto to shout at Reborn? Hibari didn't catch everything, but he heard the carnivore saying, '_Baka-Gio...Are you in love with Cielo? Please, don't tell me that you're already head over heels for the chibi...It's only been two weeks and your already dreaming about him and you...Baka-Gio, you are such a pervert...Too bad, never in your dreams would the Chibi fall in love with you_' Hibari had to pinch himself to see of he was dreaming or not, since never, in Hibari's life did he here the blonde herbivore falling for someone. Hell, he never thought that the blonde herbivore was gay...Well not gay, but maybe bisexual, since Hibari did caught the blonde blushing at the magazine that Daemon showed Giotto once. What the magazine had, he didn't know, but he knew it was something to do with naked women...(No offence to women and girls out there! I'm a girl myself!)

And all he heard was _'Fuck you, you shit-face arrogant, son of a fedora fucking bitch-Not your mother- caffeine ass lover! And i am not in love with Cielo! I just like his cakes, that's all_! Hibari widened his eyes by a millimetre hearing the blonde cuss like a sailor. God, was Hibari going mental or was he really hearing those words come out of the herbivore's mouth. It's not like the blonde didn't curse, believe him, the blonde curses a lot when it comes to his cousin and the melon-herbivore, but Giotto, the man who couldn't even say a word against Reborn-except complains about paperwork- actually cussed the hitman.

Hibari whistled quietly as he walked away, trying to figure out who 'Cielo' was and how it made the idiot-herbivore gain guts to cuss the man he defined as 'A worthy Carnivore'

xxXX00O00XXxx

Now, Alaude wasn't one that stuck his nose up people's business, but as soon as he saw his cousin's smile, his idiot boss' daydreaming, and the Hitman's smirk that looked creepier than usual, since Reborn was more calm, and a calm Reborn is equal to a demonic Reborn, Oh, let's not forget the smile on his cousin's face. His anti-social, stuck-up, fight-lover, prick of a cousin was actually smiling, Alaude knew that something happened and if it caught those three's interest, that meant it was something worth finding out. Also, If he wasn't Alaude and he had been any lesser man, he would have jumped off a cliff since a smiling Skylark is equal to death itself.

So, Alaude became really frustrated with those three's attitudes before he took matters into his own hand. He decided to go and force his idiot boss and the carnivore to fess up before he 'arrests them to death for keeping information from him'. That actually was just an excuse, but hey! Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Alaude stomped through the halls as he glared at every passing maid and butler, the said maids and butlers running for their lives. He scowled at the weakness displayed by them as he truned his attention back to walking and just ignoring everyone when he bumped into someone. Oh no, no, no, no, no...you do not _bump _into Alaude if you value your life. Jeez, that's a rule that everyone should know, no matter how impossible it is. Thankfully, everyone did get it in their heads not to bump into the Skylark, less you want to end up in a coma.

Alaude turned to glare at the person in front of him but stopped as he saw the hitman smirking like he had just won the lotto. Alaude put on a blank face as he said "What do you want, carnivore?" Reborn's smirk just widened as Alaude's forehead twitched in annoyance. "I said...What do you want?" He growled as he brought out his handcuffs. "Answer me or be arreseted to death" he said as he glared.

Reborn's only answer was a deep and ominous chuckle as he looked at Alaude straight in the eye. "I know you want to ask me something" he said as he crossed his hand on his chest and casually leaned on the wall. Alaude raised a brow as he smirked. "Oh...And what makes you say that?"

Reborn chuckeled lightly as he motioned Alaude to follow him, Alaude begrudgingly following. They walked through the halls in silent and arrived at Reborn's office, Reborn opening the door and telling Alaude to go inside. Alaude was surprised when he saw his uncle and his cousin sitting imaptiently and glaring at every single thing each second, Hibari more so than Fon, Fon was just sitting there drinking tea as the man snapped his head towards their direction and smiled pleasantly. "Ah...Ni Hao, Alaude-kun...I'm guessing Reborn also told you to come here" he said as he put his tea down on the coffee table and patted the seat next to him.

Alaude raised a curious eyebrow before shrugging and plopping himself down beside his uncle, yawning a little bit as he relaxed on the sofa. Hibari scowled. "Well hello, cousin" he greeted sarcastically as he glared at Alaude. Alaude only rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics before replying "Fuck you too, cousin"

Hibari glared harder. "I'm sorry, but i'm not in to incest" he retorted as Fon almost spit out the tea he was drinking. Alaude smirked. "Oh, That's something new"

"Are you sure that you're not the one that wants to fuck a melon-head?"

A vein twitched in Alaude's temple as he glared at his smirking cousin. "I'm sorry, but i'm not in to melon-heads" Hibari's smirked widened. "And i quote what you said, 'That's something new'" Both glared at each other as static produced in their eyes, growling and hurling insults at each other. Fon smiled a little bit at his nephews greetings as he sipped his tea again. Reborn sat down in front of them, his legs crossed as he drank his espresso. He cleared his throat to gain attention from the two cousins, effectively shutting them up as they contented themselves into scowling.

"Now, if you two are finished your catfights, You all can ask me questions to satisfy your curiosity...And i know it, don't even try and fake those innocent looks...Now, shoot" said Reborn as he drank his espresso again, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

Fon smiled as he set his tea down the coaster. "As observant as ever, Reborn" he said. Reborn snorted as he rolled his eyes, saying "Of course I am, I'm the gretest hitman" Fon chuckled before sighing. "Alright, you caught me...Now I would like to know about the little change you are going through, Reborn my friend"

Hibari scowled, crossing his arms against his chest as he leaned back. "What is it about the idiot-herbivore being in love?/ Why are all of you acting wierd" was what Hibari and Alaude said at the same time. They both looked at each other and glared before Alaude stopped and stared at his cousin intently, Fon and Reborn just watching their interaction with curiosity and amusement.

Hibari glared , feeling uncomfortable from his cousin staring at him. "What are you staring at, herbivore?" He asked as Alaude glared at the nickname."What do you mean my idiot boss is in love?" Hibari snorted. "Excactly what i mean, right, Carnivore?" asked Hibari as he turned his attention back to a smirking Reborn. Reborn chuckled quietly as he stopped drinking his espresso. Fon looked at Reborn curiously. "Reborn?"

"Well, Baka-Gio isn't 'in love' per say, maybe a little infatuation, but I can't say for sure that he is head over heels for Cielo" started Reborn. Fon nodded, gesturing the Hitman to continue. Reborn smirked. "I have a proposal to you all" he said as all eyes locked gazes with him, Reborn only staring at Alaude. "Alaude, you will stay here until these two..." He said as he gestured towards Fon and Hibari. "Will do some...exploring, shall we say."Alaude raise a brow as he leaned back, crossing his legs. "And what's in it for me, Carnivore?" Reborn smiled a ghost of a smile as Alaude, Fon and Hiabri blinked to see if it was actually real. "Something interesting that would keep you, as well as all the Vongola occupied"

Hibari, getting annoyed with the Hitman always answering the questions without giving information, decided to butt in. "Just say what it is" he said with annoyance in his voice. Reborn tutted as he waved an accusing finger at Hibari. "Patience, Hibari. They said the Good things come to those who wait...However, all i can say is that it's an odd enigma" Hibari, Fon and Alaude's ears perked up hearing the word enigma.

Fon looked confused. "But why don't you just solve it on you own...You do, after all, always do that unconciously" Reborn laughed before looking at Fon in something akin to want. "I know, but this is a rare case...I can't crack him" Fon and Hibari's eyes widened. A person that the world's greatest hitman can't crack? That's impossible, whoever that person is, he must really be someone important.

Alaude smirked. "A person that _you _can't crack? Count me in..." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned back and grinned and unholy smile. "And call me when I'm needed...But for now, I'm going to observe Giotto's...behaviour" he said as he clsoed the door, Fon blinking as he pointed towarsd the direction Alaude left. "He does know that that's practically stalking Giotto, right?" He asked as he glanced at the two occupants. Hibari snickered a little bit as Reborn smirked.

"Well, what do we do, Carnivore?" Asked Hibari, now that he was finish snickering.

"That's right, What shall we do now, Reborn?"

Reborn hummed in thought before nodding, seeming to think that his next action was a good idea. He grabbed a piece of paper as he wrote on it, tossing it to Fon who caught it gracefully and stood up, smirking all the way. "Find out the rest for yourselves" and with that, he closed the door, leaving two dumbfounded look alikes to stare at the paper.

_Go to the place where the elements are accpeted_

_Where they are welcomed, loved and gathered_

_The place where aromas of sweetness and bitterness mix_

_Where the answers to their questions are all answered_

_Go to the place where elements are in harmony_

_What the elements need to make them complete_

_Go to the place where scent and taste are desired_

_And the place where you get a sweet treat_

_Go to the place where a sky is seen_

_But other than that, black beans are found_

_A place of belonging, a place of family_

_A place where elements revolve around_

A vein twitched in Hibari's forehead as he stared at the roundabout of riddles that was written on the piece of paper. He glared intensely at the poor paper, hoping that he'd burn a hold through it and by some mircale, the answer would be shown. But nooo...It didn't happen. And it's not that Hibari is horrible at riddles or anything but the words that were written were simple but the style was complex. I mean a place for elements and then black beans? Wtf?!

_'That carnivore...I'm going to bite him to death after this_'

Fon stared blankly at the paper in his hands. Really, he was a martial artist, not a fucking detective and mind master. He was never good with riddles to begin with, and he knows that neither is Hibari. Well, Alaude was pretty decent since he is a police officer, often having to solve clues and all that shit. But he was a freaking martial artist! He wasn't some Sherlock Holmes or 007! He was just Fon...plain old Fon.

And for the first time in his life, he felt so irritated that he glared at the paper so hard as a dark aura surrounded him. '_Reborn...I'm going to fucking kill you_' Hiabri whistled at the aura his uncle was unleashing. It's been years since he saw his uncle this angry and he mentally thanked Reborn. '_I really do look like him_' Yes, Hibari was concerned about that.

_**END**_

**Thank you all for supporting me up until now! I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter! And if i make out another story, i still won't abandon this! Sorry, the KHR plot bunny visited me last night! I might post up a new story later on in the week if i get the first chappie finish! Damn i actually have two stories that's bugging me**

**T****hank you all for the reviews!**

**And who do you want to appear next? Remember! Two people can appear in the next chapter!**

**Arcobaleno: **

**Reborn- out**

**Fon-out**

**Colonello**

**Verde**

**Viper**

**Skull**

**Luce**

**Lal**

**Tenth Generation:**

**Hibari-out**

**Mukuro and Chrome**

**Yamamoto**

**Ryohei**

**Lambo**

**First Generation( in this case, CEDEF leaders) :**

**Giotto-out**

**G**

**Knuckle**

**Alaude-out**

**Daemon**

**Lampo**

**Asari**

**Shimon(Includes Enma and Cozart)**

**Millefiore**

**Varia**

**Well, I hope you review, fav, and follow! Please continue your support! And reviews= motivation =next chappie!**

**Thank you for showing all your support!**

**Until next time, Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter …I forgot which chapter number it is

Colonello gulped his saliva down as soon as the normally calm and collected Fon stormed in the living room of the mansion looking ready to murder anyone within the perimeter. Fon's lips which was usually set in a calming and soothing smile was completely gone and wiped off his face, a deep scowl that said '_Don't fucking annoy me or Die' _Fon's eyes that usually held never-ending patience held and endless abyss of rage that swirled violently as his aura spoke volumes. Colonello spat out the energy drink that he was drinking as soon as he saw Fon glare at him. '_What's wrong with Fon?...Shit! Maybe he found out…'_thought Colonello nervously as he tried to smile properly and not look like a guy that had diarrhea, and failing.

The last time Colonello saw Fon this pissed was when Takeyoshi almost cost I-pin's life in a battle, the boy running away from the enemy while I-pin stood firm and protected Takeyoshi. His pupil had successfully withstood the enemy but received life threatening injuries that not only made Fon's blood boil, but also trigger his patience to snap. And when Fon's patience snaps, it is equivalent to the two Skylarks on their mood swings which always ends up in a massacre and that isn't pretty.

"Hey Fon! What's with the face?" asked Colonello cheerfully, yet his body tense and he mentally applauded himself for not stuttering and not looking like a coward in front of Fon. Fon glared daggers at Colonello as Colonello felt himself sweating buckets at Fon. Colonello sighed, a look of guilt flashing through his face. "Alright, Alright, I'm sorry, Fon" he said as he clasped his hands together and bowed to Fon. '_This is the only time I'm doing this...This is so I won't die…I wouldn't mind if it was that bastard Reborn, though…Well, I better explain myself'_ thought Colonello.

Fon's eyes softened a little at his friend and he sighed. He approached Colonello who was still bowing at a ninety degree angle and clasped a hand over his shoulder. "Colonello-"Apparently, Colonello took this the wrong way as he snapped his head towards Fon, Fon retracting his hands in surprise as Colonello looked at him in fear. "I never meant to destroy your Japanese Garden! It was because of that bastard Reborn throwing a bomb while I landed at your garden! I swear I didn't mean it! Okay, maybe the bullet holes in the trees and in your dead fishes were my fault, but everything else was the stupid bomb's fault! I'm sorry!" he said quickly as he closed his eyes, fearing for the worse.

After a few minutes of silence, Colonello carefully opened his eyes to look at his friend. The said man had his eyes covered with is bangs, hands at his sides and looking quite relaxed. '_I think he forgave me…'_thought Colonello as he inwardly sighed in relief. He smiled cheerfully and was about to speak when he felt the room's temperature drop considerably and Colonello's cheerful face was replaced with fear and anxiety. Colonello looked at Fon who was smiling innocently at him with eyes turned into slits with a deadly aura more scarier than Alaude or Hibari surrounded him. "F-Fon?" asked Colonello warily as he took many steps back, Fon following by taking the same amount of steps forward. "_**You**_** were the one who did that?" **asked Fon with a very sweet voice and emphasizing the 'You' part.

Colonello's mouth twitched in fear as he held his hands up, but stopped in his steps as he looked at Fon confusedly. "Wasn't that why you were mad?" he asked dumbly as a vein twitched in Fon's temple. Fon's smiled widened. '_Shit' _thought Colonello. Shit indeed...Well it was nice knowing you, Colonello… Fon's grin took on an insane edge as somehow, a rope and a handkerchief appeared in his hands. "**Co-lo-ne-llo~! You are fucking dead~" **purred Fon dangerously sweet as Colonello ran for it, never making it to the door as he felt himself being tied with a rope. "NOOOO! I'M SORRY! REALLY! DAMN IT, REBORN, ANYONE!?1 HELP ME! HEL-Mmmphhff" he shouted as the living room doors slammed, but not before Colonello seeing the smirk on Reborn's face that said '_Good luck, sucker~!_'

Colonello swore he will get Reborn back for this, but for now, he'll have to suffer Fon's hands. '_Reborn…I'll kill you after this' _

xxXX00O00XXxx

Fon looked at Colonello once more before turning away and closing the doors to the living room shut, a content smile on his face as he almost, almost, skipped happily, but contenting himself with humming a happy tune as he walked through the hallways of the mansion, butlers and maids sighing in relief that their master looked like he wasn't about to murder anyone in spot. Fon just continued walking, happy at his 'masterpiece' in the living room.

"You look happier" said a new voice as Fon looked behind him. "And why do you say that, Mammon? Are you saying that I didn't look happy before?" he asked with confusion. Mammon, the new voice, sighed and neared Fon. "It looked like you were about to go on a homicide earlier. And it was scaring everyone. You're lucky Takeyoshi is still in bed and Reborn refusing to heal the boy completely or else you'd be sent to his office and probably Iemitsu's as well. And you and I both know what happens when Iemitsu is involved" said Mammon as he and Fon continued to walk. Fon hummed in approval before laughing lightly.

"You're right. I'm sorry if I came off a bit scary-_Not a bit scary…You were fucking terrifying _thought Mammon- It's just because of Reborn" said Fon as he smiled in apology, Mammon just nodding. "And I presume that your situation is the same with Hibari. The boy keeps on scowling and glaring at every single thing that he sees" deadpanned Mammon as Fon laughed at his friend's bluntness. "Yes that's right…" Fon looked at Mammon from the corner of his eye as Mammon sighed. "Okay, what do you want? You're looking at me way too much for my comfort, Fon"

Fon laughed heartily again as they kept walking, not stopping even though they were outside the mansion and heading towards the gargantuan garden "Well…It seems like you caught me red-handed. I need your help with something" said Fon seriously. Mammon raised a curious brow, but of course, you wouldn't see because of the hood covering his eyes. "I won't do it for free you know? Three million euro on my account"

Fon sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'I knew it' but nonetheless nodded and took out a piece of white paper from his pocket and handing it over to Mammon who took it casually, raising another brow at the paper's contents.

_Go to the place where the elements are accepted_

_Where they are welcomed, loved and gathered_

_The place where aromas of sweetness and bitterness mix_

_Where the answers to their questions are all answered_

_Go to the place where elements are in harmony_

_What the elements need to make them complete_

_Go to the place where scent and taste are desired_

_And the place where you get a sweet treat_

_Go to the place where a sky is seen_

_But other than that, black beans are found_

_A place of belonging, a place of family_

_A place where elements revolve around_

Mammon looked back at Fon and Fon just knew that Mammon was looking at him with a '_What the fuck is this? Bitch please, I don't know what the fuck this means.' _Fon sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know…It makes no sense and I really need to know where this place is"

"So it's a place?" asked Mammon as he analyzed the paper's contents again. Fon nodded as he stopped walking and sat down on the ledge of the large water fountain. It was actually a replica of The Trevi Fountain; the largest and most spectacular of Rome's fountains, designed to glorify the three different Popes who created it. It was built beginning in 1730 at the terminus of the reconstructed Acqua Vergine aqueduct, on the site of Renaissance fountain by Leon Battista Alberti, built as a replica at the Vongola mansion to honor the power and influence of Vongola over many countries and especially Italy. (Got the description from the Wikipedia, so all the credits go to them…I didn't know how to describe the fountain so I just got an extract from Wikipedia, and as I said, All credits to them XD)

Mammon hummed in thought as he sat down beside Fon analyzing the riddles that was given to them. "Well, do you have any clue? I only found out 'Sky' since it is the only place where the elements feel complete, loved, welcomed and the 'Sky' is the one that has the harmony factor. Also, it is the only 'place where elements revolve around' as said at the last part, yet I'm not too sure about that either…" said Fon as he trailed off at the end. Mammon hummed in thought.

"It said here a place where 'aromas of sweetness and bitterness mix.' That could be anywhere. The wording is really simple, yet the style is complex. It's almost like Reborn's a poet" Fon laughed at the image of the trigger happy hitman being poetic. '_God, I would love to see that' _thought Fon as he wiped the tears that collected in his eyes, Mammon just looking at him. "Finish?" asked Mammon as Fon nodded happily. "Yes, Thank you"

Mammon cleared his throat as he turned his attention back to the paper. "Well now that you're done laughing, let's get back to business. Oh, and I'm raising the price to three and a half million for this. This **is** complicated" said Mammon as Fon sighed at his friend's greediness but agreed nonetheless.

"Hmmm…What are the places you could think of that the 'scent and taste are desired'?"

Fon closed his eyes in thought."Well, taste would only mean food. That means, it's some kind of food place? I think it fits with 'scent' anyways"

"That seems right…But it still doesn't fit the description of the place where 'aromas of sweetness and bitterness mix'" replied Mammon."And also, it says here 'a place where you get a sweet treat' A restaurant is out of the question."

Fon opened his eyes as he looked at the paper again, reading the contents carefully again and again. "Yes but what does it exactly mean by ' a sweet treat' ?"

"The only thing I can think up off are cakes, ice cream and other types of sweet things" said Mammon as he flipped the paper and looked at the back, checking for any hints that maybe left. Fon sighed. "Well, you could get those at a restaurant as well too."

"Hmmm…There's also the case of 'black beans'"

"Those can be anything…It can be coffee beans, cocoa beans…anything" said Fon. Mammon sighed in frustration at the set of riddles on the paper. He considered himself to be actually really good at solving puzzles and riddles but this was just ridiculous. None of this made any sense and Mammon is starting to think that Reborn was just messing with Fon and him, now that he was involved. Mammon scanned the back of the paper, looking for anything as his eyes narrowed in suspicion as soon as he saw small scribbles at the back. He brought the closer paper to his eyes and squinted and he felt his eyes widened in surprise. He tugged at Fon's sleeve, effectively gaining Fon's attention as the said man raised a brow of curiosity. "What is it, Mammon?" he said as he yawned tiredly, blinking dazedly as he turned his attention back to Mammon.

Mammon pointed at the small, barely visible writing at the back of the paper. "Have you seen this before?" asked Mammon. Fon looked confused and trialed his eyes to where Mammon was pointing and squinted his eyes to make out the words. "Coffee?" he muttered confusedly. He shared a look with Mammon, his eyes widening in recognition. "Espresso beans" they both said at the same time. That's right, Espresso beans. They were black in appearance and were bitter. It also happened to be Reborn's favorite beverage.

Fon sighed as he took the paper back from Mammon. "We solve one puzzle, but there' still the sweet treat and 'where taste and scent are desired, also the part where 'Aromas of sweetness and bitterness mix' it's like it won't let us solve the puzzle" said Fon dejectedly. Oh Dios Mios, it took him this long to figure out two parts of the riddle and he still has to figure out the last part. God, the amount of thinking he had to do. "What do we do now? We're back to square one…" he said to Mammon as he stared at him from the corner of his eye.

"What are you herbivores doing?" asked a new voice. Fon brightened up at the new voice and he quickly snapped his head around. "Kyoya!" he exclaimed as Hibari looked at his uncle with annoyance in his eyes. "Stop acting like an herbivore, Carnivore" he growled as he approached Fon threateningly with both tonfas secured in his grip. "Or I'll bite you to death" Fon laughed quietly, saying "Of course" a couple of times before turning serious.

"Found anything about the riddle, Kyoya?" he asked as he scooted a little bit to the right, giving space for Hibari to sit down in which he did. Hibari sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sky" he replied as Fon grumbled in frustration. "I know that much. Also, we found out the second piece of the puzzle. Espresso beans. But we still need more clues" he groaned. Hibari glared at his uncle but Fon just ignored the piercing eyes directed his way. "But where would the 'aromas of sweetness and bitterness mix?'" he asked himself quietly as Mammon scanned the piece of paper again, flipping again and again to look for more hidden clues.

Hibari yawned tiredly. He's been locked up in his office to figure out the riddled behind Reborn and Giotto's strange behavior without taking any breaks. He knows that it's only been a day after they were given the complex riddle, but he really wants to know everything behind their behavior. And Hibari knew it wasn't normal. If this person could get Giotto and even the Reborn to act strange, then this enigma was far more complicated than he ever imagined, and he was going to solve him. After all, if this enigma caught Reborn's attention and even keep the Vongola occupied, it meant that something life-changing will happen. And Hibari would do anything to leave Vongola, the only reason he didn't leave was to look for information to bring down Vongola.

Of course, no one knew about this, and you may ask why he wants to destroy his own famiglia, but it was simple really. He may be ruthless and bloodthirsty, but he wasn't cruel enough to let people be blinded by Takeyoshi and suffer because of the said boy. He was strong and sometimes, he admits, a bit cold, but he protects those who are innocent, which means that those who hurt innocent people shall be bitten to death by his hands.

But back to the topic, he needed to know who this enigma is and the only clues where 'Espresso' and 'Sky', but also 'A sweet treat'. Hibari's scrunched up, so caught up in his thoughts. '_The blonde herbivore's sweet treat would be cakes and sweets. The Carnivore's treat would be that bitter drink espresso' _he thought. He leaned back a little, yet not too much that he would fall n the fountain. '_The place where both would be found' _Hibari snapped his eyes wide open as he abruptly stood up, surprising both Fon and Mammon who was still scanning the paper.

"Café" he whispered quietly. Fon looked at Hibari in confusion. "Kyoya?" he asked, Mammon just observing both Skylarks.

Hibari turned to his uncle and looked at him right in the eyes. "What's the place where you could get an espresso and cakes as well as parfaits and other beverages?" he asked seriously. Fon looked confused, before his eyes widened in recognition. "A café" he muttered. Hibari smirked and nodded.

"I get it now" said Mammon who had been quiet all this time. "The place where aromas of sweetness and bitterness mix' , 'the place where you get a sweet treat' 'the place where scent and taste are desired' 'the place where black beans are found' or as Reborn said, Espresso beans…A café, but not just any café…" he trailed off.

Fon and Hibari both looked at him as all three shared a nod. "Sky café"

*_Please read Author's note for important announcement on Hibari, Fon and Tsuna's first meeting*_

_**END**_

**Hey guys! I'm a little late, I know and it was because I was at my grandmother's house over the weekend and they had no wifi! Also, the amount of parties I had to attend this weekend was just terrifying. One for each day and I really had enough of Christmas parties. Also, please tell me how you want Fon and Hibari to meet Tsuna. You see I had so many ideas on how they would meet and I couldn't decide on what, so I leave it to you guys. Also, if you have your own idea, please feel free to share it! You never know, I might just use it, but of course, credit will go to you for giving me ideas!**

**Hibari and Fon were walking when they suddenly bump into Tsuna, Hibari then requesting a fight.**

**Giotto coincidentally ordered cakes from the café and they meet Tsuna as well as Gokudera in the mansion.**

**Both were out on a mission fighting an enemy famiglia but were injured, thankfully being saved by a mysterious figure that looked a lot like Giotto and later meet at the café **

**Both getting caught in an attack at town which almost endangered the many lives at an orphanage, but was saved by another mysterious figure.**

**Both experiencing so many attacks and keep on seeing the same figure that disappears right after.**

**Some of the above (Maximum no.3. eg. A, B, C)**

**Your own ideas that you would like to share. Please make sure you state your ideas!**

**Also to make it up to you guys, I'm going to finish what happened to Giotto in when he tried to escape paperwork and I'll have it posted by tomorrow, hopefully. Also, the next chapter for my other Fanfic, Regrets and Sorrows is up and it's pretty long, so I hope that can make it up for my late update as well!**

**Thank you guys for reading and for putting up with my procrastination! Sorry for the short chapter, but the many ideas just got to me and I need your opinions! So say what you guys would like! **

**And who do you want to appear next? Remember! Two people can appear in the next chapter!**

**Arcobaleno: **

**Reborn- out**

**Fon-out**

**Colonello**

**Verde**

**Viper**

**Skull**

**Luce**

**Lal**

**Tenth Generation:**

**Hibari-out**

**Mukuro and Chrome**

**Yamamoto**

**Ryohei**

**Lambo**

**First Generation( in this case, CEDEF leaders) :**

**Giotto-out**

**G**

**Knuckle**

**Alaude-out**

**Daemon**

**Lampo**

**Asari**

**Shimon(Includes Enma and Cozart)**

**Millefiore**

**Varia**

**Well, I hope you review, fav, and follow! Please continue your support! And reviews= motivation =next chappie!**

**Thank you for showing all your support and the many reviews!**

**Until next time, Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter…If anyone knows the chapter number, please tell me!

'_Neh, what are you doing?'_

_Little Kyoya snapped his head around after hearing sweet and soft voice from behind. He brought up his hand as he squinted his eyes, the rays of the sun hitting him and casting a shadow over the mysterious figure. 'What's it to you?' he retorted with a glare, now that the sun's light seemed to diminish a little. Yet oddly enough, he still couldn't see the face of the new stranger._

_He was just trying to bandage his wounds from the fight that he had been challenged to earlier on. Of course, being the heir to the Hibari clan, the strongest in Japan, he was trained to be a born fighter, so, it was only natural that he won. But he was just an eight year old child, he wasn't experienced yet, but still accustomed enough to take down men thrice his height. But earlier on, there were too many children, ages between eight to twelve, he presumed and he was ambushed. Even the heir to the Hibari clan would have trouble bringing them down, but the feat of bringing them down itself was more than extraordinary enough by itself. But the injuries he sustained were far more than he expected; a sprained ankle, bruised ribs, swollen face, and maybe even a broken hand, but he wasn't so sure about that. Once he thoroughly beat up his enemies, he walked to a secluded area, because Hibari Kyoya does not limp. He, as an heir of his clan, had pride, and a big one at that. _

_The stranger giggled lightly before hopping towards him, Kyoya scurrying away and keeping a wary eye. Hibari had a lot of experience with strangers and they weren't what you call 'Happy'. Shit, it was what you call a complete Bullshit. Kidnapping, bribing then kidnapping, tricking to bribing then to kidnapping, hostage to tricking to bribing then kidnapping…It wasn't very nice and Hibari had never trusted anyone ever again, not even his own family. So, it was natural for him not to trust a stranger even more._

'_Stay away from me' he growled, fisting his hands and readying himself to defend against the stranger. The stranger laughed again, and Little Kyoya felt captivated by the sheer amount of acceptance and warmness the laugh was emitting. No one can have that amount of acceptance and kindness, even a child. It is simply impossible and surreal that a human, child or adult, could contain so much acceptance as the sky, no one. Every human has dark wishes, dark feelings, and dark thoughts. Every human sins, hurts and betray. But this boy, he seemed to be untainted by the world's cruelty, by human's lust for money and power, human's darkest wishes; the boy was like an untainted angel that was sent from heaven. It was just impossible._

_The stranger smiled. 'You know, you shouldn't have those injuries…You could get sick' said the stranger as he bent down beside Kyoya. He then took out a first aid box out of nowhere and started bandaging his wound, starting with his knee. Kyoya oddly didn't feel the need to push the stranger away so he settled for scowling. 'Why do you care anyway?' he grumbled as he closed his eyes, leaning against the tree that was coincidentally behind him. Kyoya crooked open one eye and saw the stranger lightly smile. 'That's because I'd get worried and people shouldn't get hurt, especially you.'_

_Kyoya blushed a little at the sincerity of the comment, scowling as a pink hue formed on his cheeks from embarrassment. 'But I'm just a stranger to you. I could hurt you anytime I want, and yet you still have enough trust to go near me' _

_The stranger smiled wider, now reaching towards his torso and lifted his shirt up, Hibari shivering as the wind brushed against his bruised ribs. The boy then pouted, seeing the nearly purple torso and carefully wrapped it with badges, Kyoya squirming because of the close proximity between him and the boy. 'But that doesn't mean I should leave you here in pain. I don't like seeing people in pain and It's only right to help them right? If a human sees another with injuries, it should be natural for them to help them. I was taught that and that's what I believe in' said the stranger softly as he smiled which then turned into a cute pout, yet still without being able to see his face. 'And you should be careful…I don't want to see you hurt again, okay?' reprimanded the boy._

_Kyoya stared blankly at the boy for a few seconds before sighing, but still let a small smile make its way onto is face. 'You're a weird one' he said and chuckled softly when the boy pouted even more. 'I-I'm not weird! I'm just unique!' retorted the boy as Kyoya's chuckle became a full blown laughter. The boy pouted before giggling and joining Kyoya in his fit of laughter, laughing happily without a care in the world. After w few minutes the boy stopped and smiled brightly. 'You remind me of a cloud!' he exclaimed. Kyoya looked at the boy in confusion. 'A cloud?' he asked with a tilt of his head._

_The boy giggled, Kyoya surprisingly finding the sound like a melodic tune and even liking it. 'Un! You look like you're alone and aloof. You seem like a person who will never be caged or bounded, doing the things you want to by your own will. It's like you can never be told anything and floats freely, having freedom. But you still need a sky to roam free in, right?' the boy asked as he grabbed both of Kyoya's hands. 'Then can I be your sky?' the boy said as he jumped high up in the air. _

'_I know! Here!' he exclaimed as he gave Kyoya a small necklace with a cloud-shaped locket. He looked at the boy in confusion and asked 'What is this?' The boy smiled. 'It's a token of you being my cloud!' The boy then reached into his pocket and took out another necklace also in the shape of a cloud. The boy laughed and pointed to the necklace he gave Kyoya and to his own as well. 'These necklaces mean that you are my cloud and I am your sky! Okay?'_

_Kyoya looked at the boy blankly and in confusion. He didn't get what the boy meant. But he did like the sound of the boy being his sky. All he knew that he was being compared to a cloud that needs a sky and that's pretty much it. But like he said, he did like the idea of the boy being his 'sky' The boy was warm and he'd never felt this safe with a stranger. He never felt loved and accepted as much as he was with this boy, and he wanted it to continue. He smiled as he let out a quiet chuckle. 'I knew it, you really are a weird one'_

_The boy pouted before huffing. Kyoya laughed again and he never felt so free before in his life. He wanted it to stay like this forever._

**Scene change**

'_Kyo-kun! Run!_

_Little Kyoya snapped his head around, looking at the boy in horror. '*****! ' he screamed as he ran towards the boy. He glared at the offending attackers as he took out two small silver tonfas that he had gotten as a birthday present from the boy. And ironically, his birthday was today._

_It was a normal day for him, and he noticed his family acting weird around him but shrugged it off, because the thought of meeting '*****' was enough to make him bubble in happiness. And he actually couldn't believe that he had been woken up by ***** jumping on his bed, which he found out the little boy sneaked into his bedroom with a disguise and shoved a box wrapped with purple-wrapping paper. Little Kyoya smiled and patted the boy's head, eyes going wide as the contents of the box glinted within the room. Two silver tonfas laid innocently in the box, a note attached to it. _

_He grabbed the note, but oddly enough, he couldn't read the contents. It was blurred and fuzzy, but he seemingly didn't care as he took the tonfas out and tested them, swinging it like it was natural for him as his lips turned into a lustful smirk, the boy laughing at his expression. Yeah, everything was normal until his family showed up and- 'Run! Kyo-kun!'_

Kyoya opened his eyes, blinking dazedly as beige ceiling greeted him. He brought of up his hand to his forehead and sighed. '_A dream, huh?' _he thought as he turned his head towards the window, displaying dull rays of the sun, still dark, but the now was clearing up and it was because of one of his colleagues. It had been almost a month, so Verde's machine should wear off completely in a couple of days. His brows scrunched up in confusion as he flipped himself, facing the wall. '_But why did I dream of that?' _he thought as his hands unconsciously grabbed the cloud-shaped locket dangling from his neck. '_It's been ten years, huh?'_

Hibari sighed as he got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom still half-asleep and grabbed a towel along the way. He twisted the doorknob and began to take of his clothes opening the tap as the bathtub began to be filled with hot water. Hibari went in the tub and sighed in content, the feeling of hot water relaxing his nerves. He cracked one eye open as he gazed up the blue tiled ceiling, a familiar smiling face appearing in his mind. '_I wonder how he is? It's been ten years after all...Does he still see me as his cloud? Or does he even remember me?' _

Hibari scowled. Since when did he feel so insecure? Gosh, the cold must be getting onto him. He sighed as his mind trialed back to the small boy smiling gently at him with stretch hands, as if he was like a sky protecting him, hugging him and enveloping him with utter acceptance and never-ending patience that Hibari thought that the boy must have changed all these years. Maybe the boy's acceptance and kind gestures changed into more of a…How should he say this? Ah! Yes, a human these days, more open to the cruel world, betrayal, lies, fake. But Hibari didn't want that. He wanted the small boy that would now be a sixteen year old young teen to stay like he was ten years ago.

To him, the time that they spent apart felt like eternity. He didn't remember how they got separated, only remembering it was because of his clan. Hibari scowled. '_Stupid family taking everything important to me' _He couldn't remember that day's events, only a passing memory and a small locket kept him from forgetting the little boy who he held dear to him , he held like the most precious gem in the entire world-No, the entire universe. The boy was his sky, and now he knew what the boy meant. About him being his cloud, about the boy being his sky, everything. And Hibari was glad, if not for the boy, Takeyoshi would have been his sky, and the thought itself sent him shivering.

Hibari sighed as he sank further in the tub, relaxing. The sensation of the hot water helped his tenseness disappear as he felt his eyes dropping, sinking even further in the bathtub. '_Promise me, neh Kyo-kun? You will forever be my cloud and I will always be your sky!' _Hibari smiled faintly. '_Promise' _

"Kyoya!"

Hibari jolted up, the water splashing as he jumped out of the bathtub, grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around his waist and slammed the door of the bathroom open, glaring at the offending person. "What do you want, carnivore?" he growled as he brushed passed his uncle and stomped to the wardrobe, grabbing a simple Armani suit and a purple dress shirt, placing them on his bed and turned around, plopping himself on the bed and glaring at his uncle.

"Why did you interrupt me?"

Fon scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he neared Hibari and sat down on one of the numerous plump sofas in the gigantic bedroom, opposite Hibari's bed. His eyes then turned serious, the calming aura around him disappearing. "Change of plans. We'll go to the café another time" said his uncle. Hibari growled as he stood up, grabbing his uncle's collar who still looked at him with seriousness. "Why?" he gritted out as Hibari found his eyes widening at his uncle's words.

"The people in Termini, were massacred"

xxXX00O00XXxx

Hibari and Fon arrived at town, only to the town littered with corpses of dead women, men and children. Blood painted the town square red, the water fountain at the middle spurting out light red water, detached limbs loitering and floating in the water fountain. The buildings painted in fiery amber hellish fire that sent heat waves from a twenty-feet radius, sounds of screaming from the still alive people in the burning buildings being burnt alive, the trees emitting smoke, their noses twitching as the smell of dead corpses and corpses burning reached their nose, to put it simply, it was a freaking massacre.

Fon grimaced as they walked pass the dead bodies, their feet splashing against the blood-filled pavement as they neared the fountain, muscles tensing at the stillness of the area, like a calm before another storm. Hibari glared at Fon with malice, but not directed to him. "What happened here?" he growled as he kicked a detached arm away from him. Fon sighed as he looked around his surroundings, trying to sense any danger or surprise attacks. When he sensed none, he turned to Hibari, face filled with seriousness.

"It was the Scorpio Famiglia. They attacked when they found out Vongola is in a weakened state." started Fon as his muscles relaxed a tad bit, yet enough for him to defend himself. "Well, not weak per se, but more of Vongola neglecting its towns for a couple of weeks and trying to find Gokudera Hayato-kun. " Hibari growled at Vongola's stupidity. "That being said, it left towns unprotected, yet I do not know why they chose to massacre this town. Sure, this town is famous for its Roman architecture and history, but it has no benefits to Vongola whatsoever." He continued as he watched Hibari's emotions range from disbelief, to anger to loathe and finally to sympathy for all the innocent people who died and still is dying. They knew that they couldn't be saved anymore, after all, the cries of agony and suffering were quieting down, meaning that they were all going into a deep slumber.

Hibari 'Tch-ed' as he looked at the burning building in front of the fountain and approached it when a silver glint caught his eye, a few feet away from the building. Fon watched his nephew stride through the corpses with an indifferent expression that sometimes, Fon envied him for being able to stay indifferent through situations like this. Fon hated innocent lives getting pulled to mafia and whenever that happens, he can never stay collected like Hibari, and he always envied his nephew for that.

He followed Hibari as his head turned to every direction, looking at any slight movement from every corner, listening intently to any sound that seemed suspicious and finally scrutinizing his gaze at the tallest tree from their right. '_Something feels off' _he thought as he watched Hibari from the corner of his eye pick up a silver plate, his eyes catching the word 'Orphanage' Fon narrowed his eyes as his gaze went back up the tree again. '_So this was an orphanage? Such lowly people, attacking children and killing them' _His gaze turned sharper as a silver light glinted in the trees, aiming at Hibari. '_Shit, Kyoya!'_

Fon turned to his nephew , but it was too late. A gun shot rang throughout the town as Hibari fell, clutching his stomach as blood seeped through his clothes. Hibari gasped as he felt piercing pain throb in his stomach, falling on the pavement as he clutched his wound. He grunted in pain as he suddenly began feeling light-headed, his surrounding turning a bit blurry. He coughed out blood, staining his chin as he felt a piece of fabric being pressed against his wound.

God, it hurts so much. Never in his life had he been shot with gun and he couldn't describe the feeling of pain that spread throughout his whole body. Sure, he had been punched, whipped, kicked, and beat up a couple of times, but they were nothing. He wasn't the strongest guardian of Vongola after all. But, how? Why didn't he sense any danger? It was like the presence of the assassin disappeared and blended with the surroundings. Hibari had never expected being shot, and he never wants to be shot ever again.

"Kyoya!" shouted Fon as he ran to his nephew, ripping a part of his red robe and pressing it against Hibari's gunshot wound. He watched with worried eyes as his nephew glared at nothing in particular. Fon gritted his teeth as his hands reached towards his ankle and pulled out a hidden needle, flicking it towards the tree and felt satisfied as he heard a thump that followed the rustling of bushes. That's what he gets for injuring his nephew. But…Fon looked at the injury and his fear heightened. The bullet pierce right through Hibari and by the position of the wound, it looked like it damaged his liver. '_Shit'_

The smell of poison entered his nose as he snapped his head to the wound. '_Oh fuck no' _he thought as he took of Hibari's jacket and ripped Hibari's shirt off, eyes' widening at the sight if purple forming and spreading on Hibari's stomach. He set his palm down on the wound and watched as Hibari winced. "Fuck. Kyoya, you're poisoned" he breathed out in terror as his nephew glared at Fon for stating the obvious. "No shit, Sherlock " he retorted. Fon glared lightly at his nephew's way of trying to lighten up the mood. "Wait" he said as he ripped a bigger part of his robe and carefully tied it around Hibari's waist, thankfully being big enough for the job. Hibari winced as he watched his uncle fish out his phone from his jacket pocket.

Fon panicked as he took out Hibari's phone, calling a familiar number and pressed the fabric down on Hibari's wound harder, hoping the blood would stop. His nephew was turning deathly pale and he could already tell that Hibari wasn't going to last any longer. After a few ringing, the caller finally picked up.

'_Yo Hibari! This is Yamamoto. Giotto's busy and-'_

Fon immediately interrupted, sounding desperate and terrified. "Yamamoto-kun, hurry and send Knuckle and Sasagawa-kun here in Termini."

'_Eh? Why? Is everything alright?'_

"Yamamoto-kun, there's no time left. Just send them. Or else Kyoya will die"

…

…

…

'_Fuck…Okay. I'll send them, but be careful and tell me what happened. I'm running towards the infirmary now'_

Fon's breathing fastened as he saw the poison spreading, Hibari's face turning paler as cold sweat trickled down Hibari's temple.

"Yamamoto-kun, p-please hurry. K-Kyoya, Kyoya is d-d-dying. Please, just…P-Please. G-God, he was s-s-s-shot. I wasn't f-f-fast e-enough to react. K-Kyoya ..G-god…h-he… p-please, j-just hurry"

'_Fon…You need to calm down. They're on their way. I just told them okay? Now just calm down..'_

Fon was about to speak when his eyes suddenly narrowed, flipping backwards as his gaze fell on the spot he used to be. Bullets embedded the spot he used to be as he narrowed his eyes towards the group of people approaching them. He ran up to Kyoya and carried him on his back, running again in a secluded area before the shadows get even closer. He sped through the streets and found a secret alleyway, carefully placing Hibari down and sitting him up against the wall to help stop blood from flowing out. He then turned away and went back out the alley, now waiting for his enemies but still keeping an eye at Hibari.

"Well, Well, Well…If it isn't the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon Wang.(Those who know of K-pop-Korean pop- would definitely recognize 'Wang' Does Jackson Wang ring any bell? Ahaha, sorry just wanted to see if there are any k-pop fans out there) Did you enjoy the scenery? " said a cold, yet dangerous voice from the distance as a lean man with spiky silver hair that extended towards his neck, bangs resting on his face wildly as silver steel eyes bore right through Fon that sent shivers running down his spine. Fon glared at the man, gritting out his name. "Valenzio"

The man, Valenzio, smirked as he neared Fon, looking around for his look-alike that one of his men mange to injure earlier on. He sent those useless pawns searching for the boy when he saw no one and smirked. '_I wonder where the boy could be…'_Fon, as if sensing what he was thinking, glared harder. "What do you want, Valenzio? What's a 'Reaper'(Will be explained in later chappies!) like you, doing here?"

Valenzio snapped his eyes into a glare, reaching for his gun in the holster that was tied to his waist by a belt and cocked it, the dangerous weapon glinting ominously. "Don't you fucking call me that, Arcobaleno" he growled. Fon smirked, hands carefully reaching towards his ankle again. "Hit a soft spot, Did I?" he provoked. Valenzio snapped as he launched himself towards Fon, Fon mimicking him as they engaged in a battle. (Sorry for the really bad battle scene. I'm horrible at writing battle scenes, but meh…I'll try)

Fon quickly grabbed the needles and threw them with precise aim at Valenzio. Valenzio narrowed his eyes, side-stepping as the needles embedded themselves behind him. He smirked. "That's not going to defeat me, Storm Arcobaleno" he said as he shot threw bullets towards Fon, Fon easily avoiding the bullets and charged at Valenzio. He swung his right leg and aimed for Valenzio's head, Valenzio blocking with his gun. Fon then twisted his body to the left, turning about a 360 degree angle and then swung his left feet down towards Valenzio's head. Valenzio smirked as he blocked Fon's kick with his free hand and grabbed his ankle.

Fon narrowed his eyes and smirked, Valenzio realizing a mistake. Fon did the same thing his did earlier, twisting his body again to the left at a 360 angle and side-kicked Valenzio, hitting his right side hard and sent the man flying towards the building. (A bank, he presumed, seeing almost, melted the Euro sign at the very top of the burnt building) The debris prepared itself to collapse on Valenzio, but Valenzio just shot them, Fon looking at the bullets shot with careful eyes. '_Bullets covered with Sun flames, huh?' _he thought as his eyes narrowed into slits. '_If I remember correctly, only the Vongola made them, and it's not even made public…Valenzio…'_

Fon glared daggers at Valenzio. "Where did you get those bullets?" he growled with venom dripping in his voice as he approached Valenzio, aura enough to suffocate anyone around the surrounding area. Valenzio smirked. "None of your business, Storm Arcobaleno…Now, Die!" Fon rolled away as Valenzio shot multiple bullets at him, eyes widening as soon as he saw the bullets covered with Storm flames. Fon landed with grace as he backwards flipped thrice. "H-How?" he stuttered as he stared at the menacingly approaching Valenzio. "Easy answer Arcobaleno…You see, I hold more than one type of flame"

'_One type of flame? It makes sense, seeing the different flames…But our mechanics can only put one type of bullet in a gun. If it's rain flames, only rain flames may be used and it will cancel out any other flames…Unless…' _thought Fon as he looked at Valenzio's gun. "Where did you get that gun? No, more precisely, how can you have different types of flames in one gun? That's not possible, and the flame-covered bullets weren't made public yet. Answer me, Valenzio" threatened Fon. The 'Or else' didn't need to be pointed out, seeing the aura of the Storm Arcobaleno.

Valenzio smirked. "As I said earlier, it's an easy answer. I don't put bullets in the gun, Storm Arcobaleno" Fon widened his eyes, body tensing as Valenzio approached him."Y-You...It c-can't be." He gasped as Valenzio cackled. "That's right, Storm Arcobaleno.' _He's_' not the only one who have them" stated Valenzio as he charged at Fon again, both engaging in another battle. Fon grabbed the needles from his ankle and threw them again towards Valenzio. Valenzio sensed this as he side-stepped again, the needles now embedding themselves in another building, to the right of the previous building where Fon threw his first needles towards him. Valenzio 'tch-ed' as he glared at Fon. "Are you taking me seriously, Storm Arcobaleno?" he gritted out his teeth, feeling he was being underestimated. His grip on the gun tightened as he smirked. "Then I just have to kill you!" he screamed.

Needles, bullets, the sounds of gun echoed within the surrounding area. The two engaged in a seemingly impossible fight that no naked eye could see. Sparks flew, the only evidence to say that there were people fighting within the area. Fon gritted his teeth. It was getting harder and harder to fight Valenzio, now that the man was serious. Suddenly, his breath hitched as pain accumulated on his palm, momentarily freezing him and Valenzio took this chance and shot Fon in the shoulder, the bullet going through his shoulder blade as he collapsed on the ground.

Fon's breathing fastened as he fell, his vision blurred as he stared at his palms. His eyes widened as soon as he saw purple spreading across his palm and up to his arms. '_W-What? How? '_ he thought as he felt Valenzio's figure looming above him. Valenzio hummed and smirked. "Seems like the poison worked well." He muttered underneath his breath but Fon heard him. "V-Valenzio…Fuck you" cursed Fon as he white spots invaded his vision, feeling weakened by the wound on his shoulder, the blood loss and the poison spreading fast in his body. He felt it getting harder and harder to breath as he gasped when Valenzio stepped on his bullet wound, smirking. "This is the end for you, Storm Arcobaleno" he said as he cocked the gun and aimed at Fon's head. "Any last words?"

The most famous line for all villains, thought Fon as he glared defiantly at Valenzio. Gosh, was he going to die today? Was he going to die without breaking the curse of the Arcobaleno? He needed to avenge Luche. It was because of her that they went back to their forms, but the curse wasn't completely lifted. He couldn't let Luche's hard work be in vain after all the pain she went through. And…Fon looked at his nephew at the faraway alleyway. '_He's still awake' _he thought as he saw his nephew blinking at him in terror. He smiled gently at him as if saying '_It's okay' _and that everything was going to be okay. But…Kyoya was still poisoned.

'_Shit' _thought Fon. Kyoya was still poisoned and he could very well die. His nephew had been in pain more than him and he's still awake, barely but still is. His nephew really had a strong resolve, and he admired Kyoya for that. Kyoya's defiance against being chained really envied him. He wanted to be like his nephew as well, to have Kyoya's sense of freedom and defiance. He couldn't let Kyoya die here. He cares for Kyoya a lot. After all, Kyoya was one of the two blood-related people he actually loved. '_No…Kyoya!' _he screamed in his mind as he tried to move. He needed to at least save his nephew. He couldn't die yet, not when Kyoya was suffering.' _Shit, move!' _he thought as he tried to force his body to move, Valenzio looking at him in amusement. "Well, Storm Arcobaleno? Any last words?" he mocked again as his finger neared the trigger. Fon closed his eyes, waiting for death to take over him, saying a rant in his mind '_Please, Anyone, Just save Kyoya' _he thought as he heard a new voice.

"Yeah...Game over"

*Please read author's note for important announcement on other characters*

**END**

**Ahaha! Sorry for the late update! You guys might have guessed from my other fanfic, Regrets and Sorrows, the reason why I was late in updating! Also, the new chapter's out for it as well! But if not, I'll give a brief synopsis; Too much parties=Really bad cold=bedridden for days. There! That's why I couldn't update for awhile. Well, here's the announcement.**

**During the next chapters, All characters will be included. I can probably tell you guys that you know who the new voice is at the end, and of course, the choices for Kyoya, Fon ad Tsuna's meeting where B, C, and D, the cakes, enemy attack, and the orphanage, which really didn't play a lot of role, but C and D is pretty much the same and I have to admit, it was a mistake on my part.**

**Also, the action is going to start now, and *SPOILER* Nana and Tsuna may or may not meet, and may or may not cause a riot, but I still won't make Tsuna meet Takeyoshi. It's a bit too early for that. However, due to all characters being included in the next chapters, you will no longer need to vote for who you want to appear next, of course, Millefiore, Shimon and Varia will be included.**

**Also, credits to xxxlovelovekaichilovelovexxx and Bearhug01 for giving me the idea of Kyoya meeting Tsuna as children. Also, to everyone else, thank you for the reviews and support you still all are giving me! Also, if you have any ideas for this fanfic, please don't hesitate to say it and I may use it like what I did for the two usernames above. Thank you as well, for everyone still putting up with my procrastination and school's starting tomorrow! The horror!**

**Also, the omake for Giotto will probably be put up next week, hopefully since my usb broke and I'm just thankful that that usb only contained that omake because if I lose all my stories, I'll cry! **

**Anyways, that is all and I hope you guys will review!**

**Well, I hope you review, fav, and follow! Please continue your support! And reviews= motivation =next chappie!**

**Thank you for showing all your support!**

**Until next time, Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 (**Yeah all you people are mean not telling me the chapter number :P I'm giving Demongirl808 a virtual cookie since she told me! No cookies for the rest of you!)**

"Yeah…game over"

Fon snapped his eyes open, forcing them to stay like that as he watched Valenzio fly across the town, smashing into a broken building, the debris collapsing on him and a figure coated in a black cape replaced the area where Valenzio had been. The figure watched and nodded as soon as silence met him, turning his gaze away from the collapsed building and brought his attention back to Fon who stared at him with wary eyes, still clutching his poisoned palm. He steadily walked towards Fon, raising his hand in a gesture to say he didn't have any ill intentions to him, or Hibari, Fon narrowing his eyes that the figure sensed his nephew.

He glared harshly at the black-caped man and only noticed now that he had a companion, the sounds of bullets and metal clashing as he turned his eyes away from the figure and spotted another caped-figure, this time in a maroon cape that was fighting against Valenzio. Fon's eyes widened seeing that the Valenzio was losing against the maroon caped man. "Are you okay?" asked a soft voice and Fon jolted out of his musings, eyes wide as he stared at the man-No, boy in front of him, and had his hands clasped on his shoulders in a gentle hold. Fon narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing his gaze on the figure in front of him and debating on whether to trust the said figure.

Fon didn't exactly like trusting new people he had just met, I mean, come one…Bloody Hell, this was the mafia we're talking about! It's like: You trust a person you just met, the next second, you find yourself lying in a pool of your own blood…It wasn't exactly pleasant and he wasn't stupid enough to go trusting one person he had just met, no matter if the said person saved him from getting his ass killed. The person could be an accomplice with the enemy, in which he had experience with so many situations before, so, it was very clear to him that he shouldn't go and trust strangers he had just met, especially if it was in a fight.

"Are you okay?"Asked the figure, again as the grip on Fon's shoulder tightened, yet not strong enough to leave a bruise. Fon, deciding in trusting the figure for now and seeing as the figure did help him, relaxed a bit and gave a polite smile. "Yes, I am alright…Thank you for saving me" he replied, feeling confused when he saw the tiny smile on the hooded-figure's face. "That's good" said the figure as he took hold of Fon's palm, the poisoned one and Fon tensing a tad bit, but relaxed later on as he felt a warm and comforting sensation replace the burning pain on his hands. "What are you-" started Fon but he was cut off as the figure lightly glared at him, despite the hood covering his face. Fon felt a little guilty, even though not seeing those eyes that was chastising him-How he knew that the boy was, the ghost of a pout on the lips was enough for him to feel guilty-and made him feel like a child.

Fon felt like he couldn't do anything bad as those eyes stared at him. He felt like if he did, he'd commit the most unforgivable crime on earth. It was preposterous and definitely absurd, he admits, but whenever those eyes looked at his own irises, he felt like he was being judge. It was like the person was judging his every movement, deeming it to be whether good or bad, keeping close tack of every single action he takes, and if he even so dare make a mistake of doing something unacceptable, Fon felt like hell would be unleashed upon him.

'_Eyes similar to Luche' _he thought. Eyes that could judge your very soul, eyes that could hold the greatest amount of love and acceptance, yet when provoked, could hold much more anger and resentment than that of someone who is the epitome of hate. It was scary and unnerving, eyes that reminded him so much of Luche; eyes that were literally like the law for him.

The law really was a befitting title to describe the eyes staring at him. Do one thing wrong, and you'll make the biggest mistake of your life. Do one thing right…Well, Fon thinks that you'd be rewarded with something far greater than what you ever wished for; something so much more than what you desire, and his intuition may not be close to Vongola's infamous Hyper Intuition, but, it's telling him that he was bang on the spot.

Fon snapped out of his thoughts as his ears perked up at the sound of familiar bells, his eyes carefully looking at the figure's movements who stood up._'B-Bells?'_ he thought as his eyes locked on a hanging object from underneath the figure's cloak. "You should be alright now…Don't worry, the poison is gone, not completely, but enough for you not to die, and I have healed your nephew's wound as well. However, you are still not in the position to move, or else the poison could come back." said the figure, voice hoarse but still soft as Fon caught a cloud-shaped locket from underneath the cloak. '_A weird thing for a guy like him…'_ he thought as he looked up the figure in gratitude, feeling his body lighter than earlier and a bit pain-free , standing up with the help of the figure. "Thank you" he said in a sincere voice, now noticing that the figure was a lot smaller than he expected; a head and a half, maybe two heads smaller than him.

Well that was new…The boy looked only to be fourteen. Hell, Fon didn't even know if it was a boy, seeing as though his(?) voice was higher than usual voice and more melodic than girls, it was a bit confusing. The lithe and petit frame didn't help at all in determining the gender of the person; it only made things a lot more complicated. '_Don't be fooled' _said a voice in his head, telling him that the boy is definitely a boy and not a girl. It was the only thing he could count on in determining the gender, since he did consider his Intuition to be really precise, despite being nowhere near Vongola's Hyper Intuition.

His line of sight trailed back to the glistening object dangling off the boy's neck, the sounds of muffle bells chiming as the wind lightly ruffled their clothes. But, he swore he saw that locket somewhere in the Vongola mansion, if not, maybe the Arcobaleno mansion, but that wasn't the point. The point was, if the figure had his hands on something from his famiglia and without anyone taking notice of it, it meant that the figure could sneak himself in and out of Vongola undetected, and that was dangerous. "However…"Fon started as his eyes narrowed, catching the slight tensing of the figure's muscles. "I may ask you how you knew of my nephew? Also, that locket…It seems familiar"

And it was true, Fon was sure he saw the cloud-shaped locket before, even hearing the familiar bells of the locket a couple of times. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. '_Where have I seen them before?_ 'He thought as his gaze fell on the cloud-shaped locket again. '_I'm sure I saw them somewhere' _Suddenly, everything clicked in his mind, eyes widening a tad bit. '_Kyoya's neck…He always seemed to wear it'_ It was, again, true, the intricate designs on the simple, yet beautiful cloud locket, the colour, the size, and the familiar jingling of bells, everything was the same as his nephew's locket. And his nephew told him once, that he was the only one who could have owned one, seeing the rare mineral used to make the locket. Fon didn't notice at first, seeing the locket only painted a reddish purple, but when he looked at it closely once, he did see that it was actually a gem. Sometimes, he didn't know if it was the trick of the light, but the colour even changes based on his angle of perception; greenish blue in sunlight and in soft, incandescent light, it was a reddish purple. He later found it was one of the most rarest gem in the world, hard to find and can be, maybe, found in Mount Kilimanjaro, named Alexandrite. He didn't know how it can produce a ringing sound though…Well, enough of how rare it is, the whole being is, his nephew told him that it may possibly the last of the gems that can be found for a couple hundred years, meaning no one else could have it.

The figure gulped audibly, itching a bit further from Fon wanting to get away from his gaze, Fon not taking the hint and mover closer. "If my memory served me right…that locket is the same locket that my nephew wears…Tell me, why do you have the very same locket?" he demanded, no longer asking as he took the figure's wrist, confusion swirled in his eyes as he saw the figure's wrist white as snow and a bit thin. '_He's thin…Too thin…' _he thought in confusion. Gosh, this must be the thinnest wrist he ever gripped and it felt slightly unnerving that this boy was thin. '_Is he even eating right?' _Fon shook his thoughts away. '_This isn't the time to be worrying about your enemies food habits. Actually, I shouldn't worry about it at all' _ He nodded, contented with his reasoning as he glared harshly at the boy. He may come out a bit mean, but his nephew is important to him. Either the figure was lying and took Kyoya's locket, or there was something else behind the locket, a deeper meaning.

"Now, tell me and I will let you go" he pressed as he grabbed both the figures wrist, pinning the small boy to the wall and staring intently down, daring him to lie. If it was in any normal situation, Fon would have notice his actions and how their position was certainly compromising, but this wasn't really a normal situation. "Just tell me, and everything will be over. I know, I may be a bit selfish, seeing as though you helped me, but…If it is concerning my nephew, then think I have an acceptable reason to demand, no?" he said again, but tensed as he suddenly felt the figure's aura dropping. He carefully looked down to see the figure staring at him, and somehow, Fon knew, he just knew, those eyes were glowing. The temperature around them suddenly dropped and the boy felt bigger and more powerful than his appearance proved him to be. The aura of a trained hitman surrounding the boy, immediately making Fon think of Reborn as he felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. '_If this boy is anything close to Reborn…I should be careful' _he thought. "Don't you dare think I would harm your nephew" gritted the figure in a voice as cold as ice and as sharp as knives being stabbed and embedded in your skin. Fon shivered at the intensity of the aura, similar to a familiar hitman. "Your nephew, he's safe" started the figure. "just let me go…If you want to know about the locket…I had it with me ever since I was young. It's important to me, and if you take it away from me, it wouldn't turn it pretty…So, please let me go…" voice now turning softer as it took on a pleading edge, Fon reluctantly loosened his hold, the figure quickly jumping to keep a few distance from him and Fon, the locket ringing again.

'_This boy…What is the locket to him? What is that locket's meaning?' _ he thought as he kept a wary distance from the figure who still examined him. "I'm sorry for my actions…I was just worried for my nephew and-" "Don't finish that sentence Carnivore…" growled a certain Skylark as Fon quickly snapped his head around, eyes catching the familiar sight of his nephew's scowl. "Kyoya! You're okay!" he exclaimed as he dashed towards him and started checking his whole body, looking for injuries and asking if it hurts anywhere, Kyoya just glaring at him and trying to stop him. "Silent, Carnivore" he growled as his eyes examined the figure in front of him again, eye's narrowing on the locket, a certain smiling face popping up again.

'_Kyo-kun! Smile!'_

Kyoya 's eyes, if possible, narrowed further as he took a step closer, the figure mimicking him but taking a step back. He growled. "Herbivore…" he said as his eyes trailed to the figure's locket, exactly the same as his. "Where did you get that?" he demanded as he pointed to the locket, Fon watching his nephew with worried eyes. '_Kyoya…He sounds desperate'_

Desperate? Desperate for what, though? Why did his nephew sound agitated and desperate to know where the locket came from? Sure, the locket was made out of one of the most rarest gems in the world, however, he knew that his nephew was not one who sought things based on their value. Hell, if it was important to him, a simple bracelet made out of cheap plastic would have been something he treasured the most. So, if his nephew sounded desperate over a locket, despite its value, it meant that there was a deeper meaning behind it, so much deeper.

The figure hesitated for a moment, before sighing and carefully backing away. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you…However, all I could say is, it is very important to me; something that ties me with another one of my family" he replied, preparing to flee. However, this seemed to infuriate Kyoya, a look of desperation in his eyes as he took out his tonfas and lunged to the figure. "I'll bite you to death!" he growled, charging straight at the figure.

He swung his tonfas down, preparing to hit the head of the figure but was stopped as another hooded figure with a maroon caped blocked it with a gun. "Don't think I'll let you touch him with me here" growled the new boy as he took out another gun and aimed for Kyoya, Kyoya narrowing his eyes as he kicked the new boy in the stomach. The boy blocked it with the other gun as Kyoya took this chance and used the gun as a kind of wall, pushing himself away from the boy with the heels of his shoes and flipped backwards, sensing his uncle run besides him. (Fight scene coming up and it's going to be really bad. I can't really describe fight scenes and I'm not really good at writing stories, seeing as I'm only in eight grade and I'm have very limited vocabulary. Well, most eight graders have a large range of vocabulary, not me thought, seeing as I'm a lazy shit that hates reading hard words-except it it's concerning anime-…ehehe, sorry, got off track there)

Fon whispered in Kyoya's ear."Are you alright?" asked Fon, concern lacing his voice. Kyoya grunted in response, his uncle nodding in understanding. "I'll handle the red one, you handle the black" he said as he charged right in, speed accelerating as he engaged in a fight with the maroon-hooded boy. Kyoya snorted as he watched his uncle and the other boy fight. "You don't have to tell me, herbivore" he muttered, eyes turning serious as he brought his attention back to the black hooded boy. He brought his tonfas up again and charged. "I'll bite you to death!" and with that, both engaged in a fight.

Kyoya swung his tonfas down, left and right, up and down as the figure evaded all his attacks with ease, despite the lithe frame that can be noticed even with the cape. Kyoya had to wonder how the small frame of the boy withstood all the attacks he aimed at him, the boy blocking with bare hands that seemed a bit too thin and breakable if you asked him. '_Starvation, maybe?' _he thought as aimed his tonfas and swung to the left, aiming to bruise the ribs. The figure blocked it then grabbed the tonfa using his right arm and hand with ease and tried to yank it out of Kyoya's hold, failing as he had to abruptly let go, seeing the other tonfa aimed at his face. His left hand had become occupied as Kyoya tried to knee him while aiming both tonfas at his head, so, seeing as he had no choice, he let the other tonfa go and blocked the new one, but without putting force to push the tonfa back so he could avoid getting hit in the head. Kyoya was pushed backwards, putting distance between him and the figure.

Kyoya smirked and charged again. He side-kicked, using his right leg, the figure blocking with his right hand and gripping his ankle, Kyoya wincing a bit at the strength used but used this momentum as he used his free leg to kick again, the figure letting go of his other feet as he blocked the tonfa coming for his head as well as Kyoya's kick. Kyoya smirked. "Not bad, herbivore"

The 'herbivore' smiled as he pulled Kyoya's leg, Kyoya sensing this used his now freed leg and swiped underneath the figure, using his tonfas as a leverage and he twisted his body so he was now facing the ground, then tried to kick the figure's head again. Key word: tried. The figure just bended backwards with an incredible amount of flexibility, Kyoya's eyes widening a bit as he smirked. He then flipped backwards, setting a distance between him and the figure. "Wao" he smirked, the figure just standing there.

"Tell me….Where did you get the locket" he tried again, but the figure just kept his mouth shut, thus, irritating the Skylark and both engaged in another fight. The sounds of metal clashing with flesh, kicks, punches, sparks, they resounded around the area. Both fought in another impossible battle, one that the naked eye cannot follow. However, as time passed, Kyoya noticed that it was getting difficult to fight, the dull throb in his abdomen acting up again and pain accumulated once more. He winced but he still continued to fight, wanting-no, needing to know where the locket was from.

'_Kyo-kun! I promise! We'll meet again! Please, Run!'_

Kyoya's vision blurred, his stance faltering as he stumbled to stay upright. Shit, not now. His head was throbbing with memories that were locked up, his injuries getting more painful as the minute passed by, everything hurts, especially his heart, remembering the small boy he treasured dearly. '_Not now…I need to know where he is…I need to find my sky' _The figure used this moment to chop his neck, paralyzing him but still barely awake as he heard the figure say "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun"

His eyes widened and before he can even utter a word, a gust of bright yellow flames blew and he had to close his eyes due to the force. "MAXIMUM BURST!" Kyoya sighed in annoyance as he felt himself in the arms of Ryohei who looked worried. "Are you EXTREMELY okay and not EXTREMELY dying to the EXTREME!?" shouted Ryohei, Kyoya glaring. '_Your voice might be the death of my eardrums' _he thought as he shoved the older boy away from him, forcing himself to sit upright and winced a little bit. "I'm perfectly fine, loud herbivore" he growled, glaring at the other to deny his statement, since Hibari Kyoya will not be seen as 'weak'

The figure evaded, however, his hood chose to fall off. And it was this time too that Kyoya, as well as the others, meaning Fon, Knuckle, Ryohei and the other figure turned their attention to the black hooded-figure, eyes widening, as they saw his face.

"G-Giotto?"

xxXX00O00XXxx

_With Fon and Maroon-caped-figure…A few minutes ago…_

Fon watched the boy, carefully examining the tenseness of the boy's muscles, the way the boy held the gun with expertise, the way the boy's stance reflected someone that he knew of greatly. His eyes narrowed into confusion as well as suspicion, uttering the words that have been on his mind ever since the boy defeated Valenzio, who was now probably dead or unconscious- the latter was more possible seeing as he felt the boy holding back. But back to the point, he needed to say this and he needed to say this right now. "Who are you, really?"

Fon couldn't see the figure's face, but he knew that if he was, he would see a full-blown smirk gracing the boy's lips. The boy tensed as soon as the question left Fon's lips, hesitating in something to which Fon raised a curious eyebrow at. '_He's hesitating? Now that's peculiar' _he thought, keeping his eyes on the boy and watching for the slightest movement. The boy seemed harmless, however, his stance and the way he held the guns contradicted that. It was held with such grace and expertise that one would think the boy grew up with it. But that wasn't all. It was the familiar stances the boy took, the movements, the attacks, and even the aura…they were all the same as his fellow Storm Guardian, G. if he was any lesser man, he would have immediately thought that the boy before him was a younger version of G.

His eyes narrowed again, aura changing dramatically and the boy taking on a more defensive stance. "I'll ask again…Who are you and do you have any relation to the CEDEF storm guardian of Vongola?" The figure shifted uncomfortably, his silence implying that every single word said out of Fon's mouth was somewhat true. "Your silence says it all, maroon-san" (The colour of his cape, but you guys probably guessed that already XD) stated Fon as he readied himself for a fight.

The figure stayed silent, then sighed, cocking the guns as he pointed them at Fon. Fon tensed. "Sorry, but I can't answer all your questions. It wouldn't be right to reveal my identity right now, and if it was revealed, well, let's just say Vongola would be after my head. Well, as well as the other millions of people who went against Vongola" he added as soon as he saw Fon's confuse look after he blurted out 'Vongola would be after my head' He wasn't exactly worried about telling Fon that Vongola was after his head since he knew that Vongola was probably a gazillion enemies that they need to behead, and it can't exactly go hunting all of them at the same time just to look for him. "Also, it wouldn't be interesting if you find out who I am, I always did like mysteries. Besides, my 'Sky' wishes for my safety, and I'm pretty sure I can't disobey that, less I get blasted with his cut- I mean worried antics which would just tire him out" The figure immediately corrected himself, Fon raising a curious eyebrow. '_I was pretty sure he was about to say "cute"' _he thought. "That is the wish of my 'Sky' and as his 'Storm' I will fulfill it." He continued. " I don't want to injure you, so I suggest you stand down….However, I will answer one of your questions, seeing as my 'Sky' predicted this outcome and has given me permission to answer one question. Please, just pass this on to the CEDEF Storm Guardian : the half is contented and free. Don't ruin anything". The figure then groaned, sighing in frustration. "Sorry for this. But I wasted too much time" The figure gazed up at him, Fon widening his eyes seeing familiar emerald eyes from underneath the hood and he quickly evaded to bullets shot his way.

'_No…It couldn't be…This boy couldn't be him…That boy was weak, at least that's the impression I always get from the fights the boy had; weak and pathetic. However…This boy is different. He's strong, determined, more alive…This boy couldn't possibly be him' _thought Fon. He flipped backwards, grabbing four needles and threw them towards the figure, the figure firing off four bullets that collided with the needles, changing its direction. Fon quickly ran forward and swiped underneath the figure, the figure evading by jumping, flipping forward and attempting to bring a kick to Fon's head using his right leg, Fon blocking with his right hand.

Fon quickly grabbed hold of the figure's ankle, swinging the boy's body down towards the pavement, to which the boy in turn fired a shot aiming at his cheeks. Fon just tilted his head to the right, eyes narrowing as he caught a slight red blur surrounding the bullet.

As soon as the figure slammed into the pavement, the boy immediately rolled backwards, firing more bullets as he skidded backwards. Fon evaded them all. Left, right, Duck, Jump, Spin, Skid. The pattern continuing as the boy kept firing, Fon evading and sometimes firing off his own needles. Suddenly, he found the boy much closer than before and he had to quickly block the gun aimed for his face, eye's carefully examining the gun's parts and nodded. He quickly blocked the hole of where the bullet would be whizzing out of and applied a small amount of Storm flames, the figure 'tch-ing' as he flipped away from Fon, abandoning his guns.

The figure scowled. "I always knew that a simple gun wouldn't be able to defeat you" gritted the figure as he watch his gun disintegrate into a piled of dust, blown by the wind and eventually, gone. "And I really liked that gun. Simple but powerful" Fon smiled. "Well, not powerful enough to beat me" he said as he charged at the figure, giving no time for the boy to answer as he sent a series of kicks, punches, chops and flips in an attempt to injure the figure. The figure in turn, just evaded them all but Fon could see that the figure wasn't really an expert in hand-to-hand combat, seeing the boy evade clumsily. He smirked in his mind. '_I could win this' _

However, it was at that time that his palm had started to throb painfully again, momentarily freezing him as he felt the figure kick him in the guts with enough force to make him cough out blood. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and wheezing. He vaguely registered the shadow of the figure towering above him, holding something he couldn't recognize as the figure bent down, preparing to finish everything. "This won't kill you-Shit!" exclaimed the figure as he flipped away. "EXTREME RIGHT PUNCH!" shouted a familiar booming noise, Fon looking up to see Knuckle release a powerful right punch that almost hit the boy, the boy avoiding it at the last minute yet it still grazed his face, the hood threatening to fall.

"Fuck!" yelped the boy as he chose to grip the hood tightly and be hit by the other punch sent in his way, sending him skidding across the pavement. "EXTREME LEFT PUNCH!" shouted the booming noise again as Fon smiled in relief. "Knuckle! Ryohei! You're here!" At the sound of their names, both boxers turned to face Fon, Knuckle rushing to him and carefully helped him sit upright. "Fon! We were worried about you guys!" he exclaimed worriedly as he lit his ring, sun flames dancing on top of it and placed his hands on Fon's stomach, Fon relaxing as he felt his injuries being healed. "Are you EXTREMELY alright to the EXTREME!?" screamed Ryohei, pumping his fists in the air. "You worried us, Fon. Yamamoto came in looking terrified and said that Hibari was about to die. We came as fast as possible, but we're sorry for not being fast enough" whispered Knuckle gently in voice full of guilt.

Fon smiled, patting his friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault. And Kyoya's alright, he's alive. It's just-" "Don't talk" intervened Knuckle, seeing Fon's palms turning purple again."You're poisoned" he muttered with regret. Fon's eyes softened."I'm okay, Knuckle-Where's Ryohei?" he asked suddenly not seeing the other near Knuckle. Knuckle looked surprised for a second before turning his eyes towards his surroundings, finally landing on Hibari and a black-caped figure."Who-!"

"MAXIMUM BURST!" said Ryohei as both snapped their head to look at the source of the noise, eyes widening in shock. The black-caped figure flipped, but at that same time, the hood fell off, revealing familiar gravity defying hair and sapphire eyes.

"G-Giotto?"

*Please read Author's note for poll about 8059. If you guys don't want to, just skip to the part where it has *message* those two asterisks. And I should really stop doing this, shouldn't I?*

_**END**_

**Are you guys totally hating me right now for another cliffy? Sorry! XD how I love cliffies! I'm sorry but I can't stop, it's just really addicting to add cliffies. Also, sorry for not updating in two weeks. I'm just trying to sort out my life in school right now, practically, every single one of my teachers, well two, are hurling projects at me that needs me to travel about two places over in the country. That's for religion. Then, I have to complete my sci-fest project which I haven't started yet, so I'm practically screwed. Meh…I'll wing it. **

**Also, all your reviews made my day! You guys make me feel so loved! I love you all!**

**And Writerkillsreader, your English isn't bad. It's quite fluent actually, and I appreciate your admiration of this fic XD **

**Koreanlover21873, you can be my friend right here. Anyone who knows Got7 is my friend XD (What you got? GOT7) **

**Bearhug01, your welcome. I just liked the way your idea was put together and just made some minor changes, that's all **

**Also, if you guys have any questions, feel free to ask me and I know I have plenty of spelling mistakes as well as that one mistake of me putting Tsuna in a chapter but I'm too lazy to change it, so please bear with my laziness XD**

**Also, again, the sequel to my other fic might be out somewhere around next week. I'm almost finish the first chappie, so I hope you guys could put up with me for just a little longer. And if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to share it!**

***And the poll for 8059 will close after Cielo meets Kyoya face to face. thank you everyone for voting and you may still vote if you want 8059 or not, so hurry!***

**Anyways, that is all and I hope you guys will review!**

**Well, I hope you review, fav, and follow! Please continue your support! And reviews= motivation =next chappie!**

**Thank you for showing all your support and as well as the numerous amount of reviews!**

**Until next time, Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 15

**Side-Chapter 13.5**

Takeyoshi smiled brightly at the maid, causing the poor maid to blush uncontrollably and sputter incoherent words. "No, really! Thank you for everything you've done for me! Please, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you! It's payment for the hardships i caused you these past two weeks!" He exclaimed. He hopped of the bed and grabbed the maids hand, smirking mentally when he felt the poor maid shake in his hold from embarrassment. "Someone beautiful as you should deserve a reward, no?"

The poor maid, blushed harder, heart pumping loudly in her ribcage. She tried to get a hold of herself, thinking that Takeyoshi-sama's actions do not tell any intimate meaning. '_I wish it did'_ she thought sullenly. She smiled, although she felt quite saddened on the inside. "T-Thank you, T-Takeyoshi-sama. But, your kind words are good enough for me" she humbly and politely declined, smiling gently as she strides out of the room. She felt herself blush at hearing a faint 'Please Come back if you need anything!'

* * *

><p>Takeyoshi scowled once the maid was gone. '<em>Such naive gullibility. She would get killed easily'<em> he thought, walking back to his bed and plopping down. A sinister smirk crept it's way onto his face. '_Well, one less weakling in the world'_ he thought, twisting a silver butter knife using his fingers.'_And besides.._.' Takeyoshi snapped his head to look forward, a small picture of a young woman was pinned to a dart board. She had beautiful brown, caramel-like hair flowing down to her hips, brown fringe clipped back to the right side of her head, to revealing rich and tan skin. Her honey-eyes narrowed, face twisted in an expression of anxiety and eagerness.

She was wearing a dark, black suit, holding a folder and passing it on to another man. The background was dark, not a sinner to be seen. She had a very voluptuous body, and no doubt, a real beauty. However...Takeyoshi grinned, flicking the knife towards the dart board. It embedded itself directly on the woman's forehead. She was the maid that took care of him. A spy.

Alexandra Moretti, was her name. Takeyoshi snorted, crossing his arms across his chest and lied back down on the bed, staring up the beige ceiling. '_An idiot to think that she can give out information about Vongola to her family'_ he thought. That was true. He was the leader, and no one can pass his radar. He had an iron fist and he controls Vongola, manipulating everyone without ever being found out. But, that wasn't all the reason he hated the woman, No. Takeyoshi glared at the picture from the corner of his eye. '_How dare this woman think she can look like him!? Only he can look like that, not anyone else'_ he thought angrily, pushing himself up the bed and walking to the bathroom.

He opened the door, glaring at the person displayed on the mirror, his refelction. '_No one, Not anyone, can look like him. If anyone did, I'll kill them myself'_ a wide and unholy smirk came upon his face, eye's shrouded with the lust to kill, a hint of something different swimming in those sapphire eyes. He punched the mirror, glass shattering and scattering around the sink, painting the marble surface bloody red. '_After all'_ he thought, staring back at the disoriented figure in the crashed mirror. '_Even if I have to bring him back from the dead, I'd do it. He belongs to me, after all'_

* * *

><p>Alexandra ran into the maids quarters after her work at the mansion. She quickly opened the door and slammed it shut, panting heavily as she leaned back, sliding down the door and onto the floor. She gripped her maid outfit, where it covered her beating heart. She could feel blood rushing to her face, wild throbbing in her ears occupied her whole hearing.<p>

She could never believe it. She knew that she should have never accepted the offer to have dinner with the Vongola leader. She knew she should have never broken the first and foremost rule in spying. She knew that when she laid eyes on him, she could never have done it. She knew that she should have never... Never, fallen in love with her target.

'_Kind of impossible'_ she thought, shakily reaching out to her pocket located at her right thigh and clutching a piece of paper. It was a picture of a smiling Takeyoshi, pale blonde hair slightly glistening in the sun, eyes closed and lips set in a small content smile. He was leaning over a balcony, hair being ruffled by the wind. The sun allowed it's rays to land gently on his porcelain like face, creating an illusion that his face was glowing. It was a site that could have anyone falling down on their knees and worship the said boy. He was simply a site to behold, one that could put any angle to shame. She looked at it, smiling gently, but a hint of remorse on her features. '_Kill him, said boss. He wants me to kill this young man, and at the same time, gather informaiton on Vongola. Why did I get him for a boss again?'_

Alexandra knew that taking this mission would be extremely risky. Everyone told her to be careful around the boy, because every single girl fell prey to his good looks and kind attitude. She never believed it. She thought that she would never fall in love with her family's enemy. She was a trained assassin, one that could control her emotions and one that would never stray from her mission. She never fell in love with anyone, not even the most handsomest models and good-looking actors around the world, she never felt a hint of admiration for them. Sure, she appreciated their looks, but their attitude, not so much. And it wasn't just good-looking models with bad attitude she never found appealing, it was also the ones that they are good-looking and kind, but they never seemed to get her attention. It was always like that, she never fell in love and she thought that it will stay that way.

But she was very, very wrong. Sawada Takeyoshi, the Vongola Decimo, shot an arrow from the cupid directly hitting her heart. The first time she met him was about two weeks ago. Not that long, but during that time, She never thought that anyone could be sexually attractive like Takeyoshi. And God, the image of him in a pin stripped suit would forever be printed on her mind, because Damn It! No one could look _that _attractive in a fucking suit! That wasn't the time she fell head over heels for the boy. It was actually when Takeyoshi opened his eyes and smiled brightly at her. His smile could even rival the sun and put angles too shame, and that was saying something.

The boy's kindness drew her in. She didn't know what was different about Takeyoshi from all the other guys she met or had seen. Maybe it was the extraordinary good-looks and the unrivaled kindness. Sure,she met pretty decent guys before, but there was something about Takeyoshi that she could never pin-point. She knows it was something, but she didn't know what. She sighed. She was a part of the Vongola now, and she was defying them and more importantly, she was betraying them. Vongola was a family, one she never had. Her own family didn't feel like one at all, and each and every time she defied against Vongola, a piercing pain would always stab her right in her chest.

The pain got worse when she found out the reason Takeyoshi was always in bed. He was betrayed by his own Storm guardian and something in the back of her mind told her to get revenge. She only met Takeyoshi two weeks ago, as she stated previously, and during that time, she never would have thought the boy was injured because he was smiling. But that seemed to change drastically after the meeting between her famiglia and his. It was planned. Her boss, her famiglia, they planned the whole meeting to gather information about the Vongola. Of course, she wasn't there because if she was, then she wouldn't be able t carry out her mission;gather information and kill the Vongola Decimo. It was going to be difficult, she admitted,but she had utmost confidence in herself. But she regrets underestimating her enemy now. Vongola Decimo was kind, merciful, and he was definitely understanding; a perfect human being in her eyes.

It was a simple meeting really. Takeyoshi went home with a pain-filled face, fainting in front of her. She was worried of course, seeing someone as kind as him faint in front of her. She brought him to his room and when he woke up, he thanked her before going back to sleep. She never felt her heart skip a beat like that after seeing the grateful smile on the boy's face and the kind and genuine words from his mouth. Never in her life was she thanked, only dismissed before going back to her usual routine. It was a shock for her, but it definitely wasn't a bad kind of shock. It was more of an 'I'm happy' shock.

Alexandra sighed, stuffing the picture back in her pocket. 'Maybe just this once, I can leave and fall in love' she thought, her mind trailing back to a smiling Takeyoshi.

* * *

><p>Takeyoshi smirked, sensing what Alexandra was thinking. "You should have never messed with me, Alexandra. I'll screw with your mind, bad. You'll regret going against the Vongola. I'll break your mind so bad that you'll never know what love means." His eyes flashed orange, licking his lips as a maniacal grin spread across his face. "Love is your greatest mistake. <strong>I <strong>am your greatest mistake. Defiance is such an evil thing, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**I Know, quite short, but this chapter revolves around Takeyoshi only, and I can't make any major decisions yet, so I hope you guys understand. And if you guys read this, this means that you know I'm on a small Hiatus. Three weeks at the most but I will try to update if I can.**

**I'll see you guys later and Thank you for all your reviews and honest opinions!**

**Ciao~**


	14. Chapter 16

**Side chapter: 13.5 part 2**

* * *

><p><em>What does it mean to be sane?<em>

* * *

><p>Alexandra ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, avoiding obstacles in the night as well as the guards trying to catch her. 'Shit' she thought, trying to go faster. 'They found out...' she jumped, landing on one of the branches and concealing her presence. She watched as many guards ran past her, shouting for her to stop. 'Tch...stupid idiots' she thought. She unconsciously held the folder in her arms tighter, eyes looking back at the Vongola mansion in the distance, the image of a smiling blonde appearing in her mind.<p>

'Takeyoshi-sama' she thought, eye's softening the slightest. She gritted her teeth, trying to keep the tears from falling. The memories of his smiles and loving touches sent her to a spiral of emotions. She wanted to die. She felt so guilty. She betrayed Takeyoshi's love for her and spied on his Family. She bit her trembling bottom lip, eye's closing in pain. 'Why did this have to happen now?' She looked up at the dark sky glistening with stars, the picture of a betrayed looking Takeyoshi appearing again. His eyes filled with so much hurt and pain. 'Why does this always happen to me?'

Every single time she finds her happiness, something else comes along and finds a way to slowly torment her and strip her happiness and joy off her. It pained her so much. Excruciating pain was all she could feel. It was more than horrible. It was so indescribable.

'Neh, Alex...Did you know that tears are the only thing to express the pain you are feeling when words cannot describe it?'

That was what Takeyoshi said when he saw her crying last night. She was in the maids quarters, her own room actually because of Takeyoshi. She couldn't sleep last night because of her mission. She had to kill Takeyoshi by the end of the week, and that only leaves her two days. Killing the one person most important to her for the sake of the family that brought her up...She couldn't choose. She couldn't choose between them. Despite her boss being ignorant and cruel, he brought her up and fed her. He took care of her when her parents abandoned her, and that was something she would eternally grateful for.

However, Takeyoshi gave her the love and family she always desired. He gave her everything she always wanted in life. It may be simple for others, thinking 'Then pick the damn boy! He gave you what you wanted, didn't he!?' But for her, there are many people she considered important in her family as well. It's like picking between your kind and graceful mother and strict and cold father that still loves you. It was a difficult decision.

But what pushed her to betray Takeyoshi? Her boss, That's it. Her boss found out her little 'affair' with Takeyoshi and how she hesitated on killing him. He ordered her to betray the boy and kill him, or else he would do something else much worse.

Alexandra had a look of pure frustration and confusion on her it karma's payback for defying Vongola? Was it God's punishment to her for betraying her love's trust? If so, then why?

Why couldn't she suffer by herself? Why did Takeyoshi have to suffer with her?

She laughed humorlessly but quietly as well. 'I guess that's what I get for letting my selfishness get over me'

A sudden beep interrupted her musings. Her eyes quickly turned sharp, face devoid of any emotions as she fished out a phone from her front pocket. "Boss" she greeted without any trace of emotions.

'Has the target been killed?'

Alexandra winced. No, she didn't kill Takeyoshi. She couldn't.

"No. Deepest apologies boss. But my position has been revealed before I had the chance"

That technically wasn't a lie. She was aiming to kill Takeyoshi before her deadline. But Vongola found her identity and she was forced to retreat.

'Hmm...I understand. However, did you get the necessary information?'

Her eyes hardened, clutching the folder in her arms tighter.

"Affirmative. Permission to strategically retreat before continuing mission?"

'Permission granted. See you at base. I wish you well'

_beep_

Alexandra glared at the phone clutched in her hands, wishing it would self-destruct. 'You wish me well...I wish you hell'

She sighed, pocketing the phone before looking around her surroundings. She searched for an escape route, nodding to herself once she saw a space between the two tress in front of her leading to the west gate. 'Where no one thinks I'll be going'

It was true. With the direction she was running to earlier, most guards would assume she would escape using the front gate. The Vongola was to her left, the front exit was at her right, and the west gate of Vongola was right in front of her. It was far, quite a distance, but it was one that no one would think she would use. After all, it was the gate closest to the Vongola mansion in where you could clearly see an intruder escaping or intruding.

But...Her eyes moved below her. More guards came pouring out and running in the direction of the front gate. 'They're pretty stupid'

She looked left and right, waiting a few minutes until the coast was clear before climbing down the tall tree and running towards the the west gate.

'I'm sorry, Take-kun'

* * *

><p><em>Do people chose to lose their sanity?<em>

* * *

><p>Takeyoshi looked outside his office window, twirling a kitchen knife menacingly. His eyes caught his 'love's' running figure.'Oh? She's running towards the west gate? What a surprise!' he thought sarcastically. He chuckled silently, approaching his desk and slipping a hand underneath it. When he felt a hidden button, he pressed it, a secret compartment popping open and revealing a belt buckle. Smiling wickedly, he licked his lips and grabbed the belt buckle full of knives varying in sizes. He strapped it on his waist, grabbing his mantle to prevent anyone seeing the knives and strides out of the room. 'Time for some torture' His expression crazy and filled with the lust to kill, before turning into one filled with regret and sorrow.<p>

A guard was waiting outside, his expression full of sympathy for the heir. He bowed respectfully to Takeyoshi, silently cursing the woman for betraying the boy in front of him. "Takeyoshi-sama, I'm sorry for your loss. She wasn't worth your time anyway"

Takeyoshi smiled ruefully, patting the guards shoulder. "Thank you, Albert. I appreciate your effort in trying to make me feel better." he replied sadly, silent tears falling down his face.

Albert's , now the dubbed guard, expression hardened into one of determination. He straightened his back, clearing his throat. "Orders, sir"

Takeyoshi smiled bitterly. "Capture her. I want her alive, okay? Don't hurt her too much" The guard nodded, walking away and thinking that Takeyoshi was showing mercy.

Once the guard was away, his bitter smile faded and a feral smirk replaced it. His eyes burned fiery amber, alternating with it's usual sapphire colour. 'Yes...Don't hurt her too much. Because I want her skin to stay unblemished...Before I destroy it'

He turned his head towards the window, tilting his head as the corners of his mouth reached his ears showing his sharp teeth. Strands of platinum blonde hair shadowed his right eye, making him look menacing. His free eye followed the tired form of his 'lover'

'Alexandra...You naive **bitch.** I have you wrapped around **my** finger, and you will surely **suffer'**

* * *

><p><em>Were they given a choice, or were they simply born and raised like that?<em>

* * *

><p>Alexandra ran to the west gate, expecting it to be filled with very little guards. What she didn't expect was a whole army of them surrounding her from all sides, pointing a gun to her head, arms, and legs. She froze, silently cursing her mistake. 'Shit...I messed up' she thought, looking around for any escape route. 'I need to escape'<p>

One man stepped out of the shadows, holding a gun and pointing it at her. "Alexandra Moretti. By orders of Vongola Decimo, you are to be capture alive. Surrender, Now. The Decimo does not want you hurt any further, you should be grateful. I however, am not like a Saint like him. He said not to hurt you too much, but he also gave permission to use any means necessary to stop you."

Alexandra flinched evidently. She tried to hold the tears in, pain and guilt crushing her insides. 'Take-kun ordered them to capture me, but not to hurt me?' She clutched her aching chest, stumbling back. The guards tensed at her action, but made no move to shoot.

Alexandra looked at the small ring on her finger. A ring that she received from Takeyoshi the day he told her he loved her. Ironic how that was only a few days ago.

It was a beautiful ring. It was simple but there was a special meaning carved onto the gold ring. It said [このつみぶかい世界,あなたのぜっきょうはただのエコー] around the rim of the gold ring. She assumed it was some kind of quote about love. Alexandra knew it was in Japanese, the mother tongue of Takeyoshi. Inside the ring, the words [Ti amo] was engraved beautifully in cursive writing.

It brought a sense of warmness to her heart, but even that feeling did not help reduce the feeling of foreboding in her guts. She felt one of the men hit her neck, rendering her vision blurry. And before she could lose her consciousness, she saw Takeyoshi. However, he was different. His eyes were different and his lips moved. He mouthed two words that made her blood run cold.

* * *

><p><em>Found you...<em>

* * *

><p>Alexandra felt her eyes open abruptly, the sounds of chains clicking resounded in her ear. She felt tired and worn, she couldn't feel her limbs. Everything, she felt weak. Her vision was filled with white spots that prevented her from seeing anything else but darkness. She blinked her eyes multiple times, trying to make out her surroundings as she turned her head to her right.<p>

Nothing but a dark abyss greeted her, nothing but darkness that seemed to pull her in. Alexandra wanted to sleep, the darkness was lulling her to sleep and she wanted nothing more than to rest. She wanted warmth, her family, and most of all, she wanted Takeyoshi.

'W-What happened to me?' She thought, looking around. Seeing metal bars in front of her, she snapped out of her thoughts. The severity of the situation finally dawned upon her as she remembered the events that happened before she was knocked out. Her vision flashed, the image of a sinister grin on Takeyoshi's face greeted her while mouthing words that caused her blood to run cold.

"F-Found you?" She whispered under her breath. Her eyes showed nothing but fear and confusion. 'Was that really Takeyoshi?'- The sinister grin with sharp teeth replayed in her mind. Alexandra closed her eyes shut. 'No, it can't be him. Takeyoshi isn't cruel' she denied in her mind, again opening her eyes and taking a peek at her surroundings.

Nothing but metal bars met her and a flashing green light in the distance. 'W-what in the world?' She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look on the glowing object. But it was no use; the object was too far and it didn't reach her peripheral vision. She sighed. 'Might as well get closer. Besides-' her eyes narrowed. 'I need to escape if I want to live'

She shivered, the aura of her surroundings finally weighing down on her. It felt cold, too cold. Everything felt dead and it scared her. Nothing felt right. Everything felt wrong. It felt like she was wrapped around eternal death waiting for light to penetrate through, but it was for naught because everything screamed 'death'

'I need to get out' With that thought, she started walking towards the bars, ignoring the load and chains the binds her with the wall. She only stopped when she felt the chains pull her back, but it was just in time to see a glimpse of the object. Alexandra's eyes widened in horror, her breathing quickening and her body trembling at the site of the thing-No, the site of the person in the object.

"T-Takeyoshi-sama?" She unconsciously breathed out seeing a small glimpse of the figure's face. No, it was impossible. How could Takeyoshi be in the glass object when she was sure he was in the outside world all this time. It's impossible, absurd, ludicrous. The person in that glass display couldn't be Takeyoshi, it couldn't be him...could it?

"Hmmm? You saw him, huh?" A deep ominous voice reached her ear. She snapped her head towards her right, the sounds of chains clinking again as her caramel eyes met another. There, in his mighty glory was Takeyoshi grinning insanely while leaning against the metal bars, his head tilted backwards just enough so Alexandra could see the unpure, corrupted evil lurking in his amber eyes. The screams and souls of agony of people burning and suffering amid in his dirty amber eyes that reminded her of blazing fire that continues to be set ablaze for eternity.

She felt her heartbeat increase. Yet not for the same reason it did whenever she saw Takeyoshi; not for love nor for admiration, but for fear. She felt nothing than pure fear for her life. She did not know who this person was in front of her. She did not know who the real Takeyoshi is. She did not know who her heart was captured by. All she knows is that even if she did know who the real one is, Takeyoshi's love for her was nothing more than a mere illusion.

Sensing her inner turmoil, Takeyoshi turned towards her. With the speed of light, his hand cupped Alexandra's neck from inside the cell, gripping it tightly until the young woman turned paler than a sheet of paper. He smiled with insanity, bringing the girl's face closer and ignoring the sounds of pained cough and pleas choking out of her mouth.

"P-Please l-let go of m-me..."

The sinister smile on Takeyoshi's face did not die, instead, it became broader as his grip became painfully tighter to the point where Alexandra could feel air being compelled out of her lungs and white, hazed spots entering her vision. She looked at him pleadingly, shakily raising her hands and grabbing Takeyoshi's wrist in an attempt to pry the hands choking her. "L-Let go" her voice was barely above a whisper, her vision disoriented and a piercing shrill invading her hearing.

Takeyoshi's sinister smile vanished and replacing it was one full of love and warmness. Yet, despite the illusion of his 'warmness'-No, it was not an illusion, with what little strength she had, ignoring the sense of nausea overtaking her, she turned her head towards the glass tube behind Takeyoshi. Her eyes pricked and she felt her heart get stabbed a million times, finally knowing part of the truth.

Before losing consciousness, Alexandra heard five words that shattered her whole being.

"I am your greatest mistake"

* * *

><p><em>'Takeyoshi's love was never an illusion...It was only ever directed to someone else, not her'<em>

* * *

><p>Alexandra woke up feeling chains wrapping around her body, enveloping her legs, arms and waist. They were wrapped around her in such a way that one would think she was a caged animal. She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, only to choke as she found herself unable to move her mouth. 'W-What the?' Her eyes looked down and as they did, they widened considerable from seeing the chains placed in between her teeth.<p>

'Fuck'

"I see you're awake" Alexandra snapped her head towards the voice, glaring defiantly as her auburn eyes connected with crystalline sinister ones. She bore her eyes through him, conveying the message that she could not say. 'Monster'

This only served to rile Takeyoshi up. His smile became broader, insanity oozing out of him. He chuckled ominously as he approached Alexandra who is still rendered immobile. The chains were wrapped tightly around her hands which hovered above her head. Same goes for her lower limbs.

"Come on now, don't look at me like that..." He sarcastically stated. A hand lashed out from underneath his cape and Alexandra felt pain accumulating at the lower half of her face. Her breathing fastened feeling Takeyoshi's lifeless hands bringing her closer to his face which twisted into a snarl.

Alexandra felt fear again. She felt fear rising up in her chest and filling her whole body until she herself knew that she was quivering uncontrollably in Takeyoshi's grip. Her eyes watered, feeling tears prickling the corners of her eyes as she stared pleadingly at Takeyoshi, silently begging him to let go.

However, it did not seem like he took notice. Either that, or he ignored her plea. Alexandra believes it to be the latter.

Takeyoshi neared Alexandra's face, enjoying the fear that radiated from her very being. A sudden thought popped up in his head, inwardly smirking as he slowly released his grip on the poor girl. He reached into his cape, gripping two objects and silently turning to face the chained girl, an insane grin on his face. "Yes...don't look at me like that"

Alexandra feeling herself being relieved of the tightness around her jaw sighed in relief. It seemed that Takeyoshi had taken pity on her and decided that she was not even worth his time. It pained her so much, but she knew that she had fallen for the wrong man. A man that had been stripped of his sanity, a man that was broken beyond compare, and a man so psychologically messed up it sent shivers running throughout her whole body.

She had experienced so much pain within the last twelve hours. It had definitely passed the pain she had experience all her life. Being abandoned by your own kin, she could handle. She didn't give a flying fuck about her parents. Being abused repeatedly, she could handle. Being scorned and hated all her life, again, she could handle.

However, her heart being stolen by the one she should have never fallen in love with, spending her time with him in which both created special memories which she treasured so much, being confessed to in less than a few days from the very person she thought she could never be together with and to receiving her love's utmost affection and care; she had loved every single moment of it that it broke her heart. The young man she had fallen in love with had completely disappeared and instead- she opened her eyes, looking at Takeyoshi who seemed to be in deep thought- had been replaced by someone else she did not know. In less than a week, she had her heart shattered by the person she hoped to be together with. Not only that, but the fact that she had been played with, toyed with, and how gullible and naive she was broke her heart even more. It was so painful.

However, the next seconds did not help her prepare for the pain she would feel the next moment. A blood-curdling scream erupted from her mouth as she felt two stabbing pain from her eyes. Her vision darkened and all she could see was red. All she could feel was burning pain. She felt her sanity slowly slipping away from her and she desperately tried to cling on to it. Yet, she could not suppress the second shrill coming out of her mouth as she felt two metal rods being removed from her eyes. But the second it was out, she felt the same, painful sensation of two metal rods in her eyes.

"Gahhhhh!" she all but screamed. Yet the chains muffled all her sobs and pleas for Takeyoshi to stop. For him to stop this pain. However, she felt his next words stabbing her harsher than the metal rods in her eyes. She could not see Takeyoshi, but she knew if she did, she would see a maniacal smile on his face that spoke volume as he repeatedly stabbed her eyes **over** and **over** and **over** and **over** again

"Better yet, do not look at me **at all**. We should get rid of those filthy eyes. You do not deserve to have his eyes you disgusting _bitch._"

Warm liquid slid down to her cheeks, filling her mouth with the taste of iron and momentarily choking her. She sobbed and cried, hoping that the pain would stop. She knew that she would never be able to see again. She knew that she would not get out of this alive.

_Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Wh-_

"Hah~I want to paint you in beautiful red." she heard again. She could not contain her fear but she could not move her body at all. She can't fight back and she's vulnerable. She felt cold hands trailing down her hips and onto her thighs. She slightly shivered, feeling her blood pumping loudly in her brain. A sudden tug startled her, wincing as her bottom made contact with the solid ground. A slight shift in movement alerted her and cold lips brushed against her ear.

"**I want you to count from one thousand. Each time, I want you to take seven away from your previous number. For example-" **Takeyoshi straightened up slightly and grabbed the chains binding her mouth, burning it using his flames. Alexandra felt intense heat and she screamed. "Ahhhhh!"

Takeyoshi smiled, nearing her ear again and whispering into the appendage. "**What's one thousand minus seven?"**

_No, No, No, No, No_

_"_**Well, You can talk now, can you not? I'll ask again, What's one thousand minus seven?"**

Alexandra shook in pain, fatigue and fear. She wanted to rest. She wanted to escape. She wanted to return to the days where she had never fallen in love. She wanted to turn back time so bad. A cold metal pressed against her toes. It was sharp and she felt her heart beat faster and faster. In fear, she obeyed what Takeyoshi wanted her to do.

"N-N-Nine hundered n-ninety t-three...N-Nine H-hundred eighty f-five..."

* * *

><p><em>What were the purpose of these numbers?<em>

* * *

><p>Takeyoshi grinned madly, bringing his hand down and slicing the girl's toes without mercy. Another shrill echoed within the room and yer, he smiled nonetheless. "Continue"<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't know...<em>

* * *

><p>Alexandra felt her toes detaching from her feet and more pain came upon her. "Continue" Yet with that one command, she continued in counting backwards form one thousand.<p>

"N-Nine hundred s-seventy e-eight...Nine hundred s-seventy o-one"

* * *

><p><em>Takeyoshi told me to count backwards staring from one thousand...<em>

* * *

><p>Alexandra felt her second foot's set of toes detaching from her feet as she screamed again in pain. But again, she continued.<p>

"N-Nine hundred s-sixty four...N-Nine hundred f-fifty s-seven"

* * *

><p><em>So I did without knowing it's purpose...<em>

* * *

><p>Takeyoshi cackled, placing his set of knives against Alexandra's fingers and detaching them after. Blood sprayed everywhere, yet he paid it no heed, eyes still a dirty amber.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But later on as I felt more of my limbs getting detached from my body...<em>

* * *

><p>"N-Nine hundred f-fifty...N-nine hundred f-forty three..."<p>

Slice

Stab

Crack

Thud

* * *

><p><em>I began to realize why Takeyoshi made me do this...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Slice<strong>

**Stab**

**Crack**

**Thud**

* * *

><p><em>By counting backwards from one thousand...It was keeping my concentration on it instead of the pain I was feeling...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>sl<em>**i**C_e_**

**_S_**t**_a_B**

**_C_r_Ac_**_k_

_T_**_Hu_D**

* * *

><p><em>Holding onto these numbers...<em>

* * *

><p>"Ahahaha, More! More blood! You filthy bitch!<p>

"Nine h-hundred t-thirty six...N-Nine h-hundred twenty nine..."

* * *

><p><em>Was the only means to keep me sane...<em>

* * *

><p>Alexandra could feel nothing else. All her sense were numb. She cannot see, nor smell, nor taste. Everything was not functioning and her hearing was the only sense that she had left.<p>

"Neh...Did you know, Alexandra...The ring i have given you?"

Of course she knew. She remembered it clearly. It was a reminder of the suffering and pain that she is experiencing right now. How could she forget it?

"In my language, you read it as '_Kono Tsumibukai sekai ni, Anata no koe wa, tada no eko desu.' _Do you know what it means?"

No, no she did not. She did not understand Japanese. But wasn't it not a quote that shows his affection? Though Alexandra could not see him, she knew he was smiling again. The same smile that she had given her while he broke her very being.

"It means 'Your voice is nothing but an echo in this unforgiving world"

* * *

><p><em>What does it mean to be sane?<em>

_Do people chose to lose their sanity?_

_Were they given a choice, or were they simply born and raised like that?_

* * *

><p>Alexandra knew the full answer to that of course.<p>

* * *

><p><em>People become insane not because they chose to, but it was the only choice they had<em>

_After all, one person's craziness is another person's reality.-Tim Burton_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Lads, sorry for the late update! I know I was meant to post this a little over two weeks ago, but I accidentally deleted it and I had to write it out from memory so that's why it took so long. When I read the reviews, i felt warm that all ye people are showing so much support and how much ye lads want me to update the fuck already! I'm sorry for being late and I hope you could forgive me! And I'm sure most of you know where I got the one thousand minus seven part from. It is from Tokyo Ghoul and for those who did not watch it yet, I recommend you to watch it! the graphics are phenomenal! Also, the Japanese translation is not right! I only used Google translator! <strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated as well as constructive criticism! Love ya all and See ya next time! Ciao~**


End file.
